Nowe Inne Życie
by Zilidya D. Ragon
Summary: Co by było gdyby Dursleyowie pozbyli się Pottera po utracie przez niego słuchu?
1. Chapter 1

**Nowe ****Inne Życie**

Autor: Zilidya

Bety: MichiruK i Euphoria (zobaczymy jak długo ze mną wytrzymają?)

Pairing: SmH

Raiting: + 15

Długość: ?

Ostrzeżenia: non-canon, alteratywa

Prawa własności: Wszystkie postacie należą do J.K Rowling i z tego fanfiction nie są

pobierane żadne korzyści.

Rozdział 1.1

Mały, czarnowłosy chłopczyk załkał cichutko. Nie odważył się głośniej. Wiedział, że gdyby ktoś go usłyszał, awantura trwałaby dalej. Nikogo nie interesowało, że chciał się tylko napić, a kubek po prostu wyśliznął mu się z rąk. Kara była taka jak zawsze: komórka i brak kolacji. Nadal był spragniony, a teraz nie miał nawet szansy iść do łazienki i napić się wody, zamknięty na trzy zamki w komórce w małym, ciasnym pomieszczeniu. Najgorsze jednak było to, że rany po petardach, racach i ogniach sztucznych, a także kilku innych ognistych zabawkach Dudleya - jego kuzyna, nadal krwawiły i chłopak czuł się coraz gorzej. Ciągle czuł ciepło w uszach i delikatne już teraz dzwonienie. Początkowo było jeszcze gorzej, ale teraz na szczęście to nieprzyjemne uczucie słabło.

Gdyby wiedział, jak całe to zdarzenie się skończy, od razu uciekałby wraz z kotem, którego wybrał sobie dziś na ofiarę jego kuzyn. Jedynym dla malca pocieszeniem było to, że zwierzę skryło się w bezpiecznym miejscu, gdy kolejne petardy i race wybuchały dookoła zieloonokiego chłopca. Nikt nie zwracał na cały ten hałas uwagi. Zdążono już się przyzwyczaić do dziwnych zabaw wyrostków w parku. Powrót w uszkodzonym ubraniu, dodatkowo brudnym, dał początek krzykom Dursleyów. Gdy chłopczyk jeszcze dodatkowo stłukł kubek, okazało się, że to była ostatnia kropla na ten dzień dla Petuni – ciotki płaczącego teraz malca. Przynajmniej nie zrobił czegoś dziwnego, jak to często miał w swoim zwyczaju. Jeszcze nie minął tydzień, od kiedy w ciągu jednej nocy odrosły mu całkowicie zgolone włosy. Niespotykany fakt, ale chłopak już przyzwyczaił się, że wokół niego dzieją się podejrzane rzeczy. W końcu był „dziwolągiem" - tak stwierdził wuj Vernon, wrzucając go na prawie dwa dni do komórki i odmawiając posiłków za te jego buntownicze wyskoki. Po tych kilku krótkich latach zdążył już nawyknąć do tego typu zachowań wujostwa. Wiedział, że dla nich jest nikim. Podrzutkiem, którego rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym. Teraz, mając sześć lat – Harry – bo takie nosił imię chłopiec zamknięty w komórce pod schodami, która służyła jednocześnie za jego pokój, wiedział, że jest sam na tym świecie.

Nikogo nie interesowało czy je, czy jest czysty, zdrowy, czy cokolwiek z tych rzeczy, o które dbają prawdziwi rodzice.

Mieszkańcy Privet Drive nie zwracali na niego uwagi, jakby nie istniał. Czasami pani Figg – sąsiadka – zabierała go do siebie, jeśli Dursleyowie chcieli gdzieś wyjść tylko w trójkę. Starsza kobieta opiekowała się kilkoma kotami. Miała ich z resztą sporą gromadkę, ku rozpaczy wielu mieszkańców osiedla. Harry nie rozumiał dlaczego. Według niego zwierzaki były miłe, czyste i w ogóle takie, jakie powinny być koty. No, może poza zapachem, ale do tego też dało się przyzwyczaić.

Teraz jednak chłopiec miał większe zmartwienie niż zapach, jaki wydziela gromada miauczących futrzaków. Skulił się mocniej, starając się zasnąć i nie myśleć o trzech większych ranach na swoich plecach. Ciotka Petunia polała je tylko jakimś szczypiącym płynem i odesłała Harry'ego do komórki ze stwierdzeniem, że samo się zagoi.

Zmęczenie i głód zrobiły swoje, zabierając dziecko w krainę snów.

Obudziło go brutalne szarpnięcie. Wuj wytargał go dosłownie za starą pidżamę kuzyna na korytarzyk łączący przedpokój z kuchnią. Harry zobaczył, że Dudley już siedzi przy stole, drwiąco się uśmiechając. Dziwne, bo schodząc rano do kuchni zawsze budził go tupaniem tuż nad jego głową. Znów został brutalnie szarpnięty. Spojrzał na wuja.

W tej samej chwili pojął, co się dzieje. Odskoczył od mężczyzny, wyrywając się, zatrzymując na przeciwległej ścianie. Wuj krzyczał na niego. Jego wykrzywione w gniewie usta poruszały się, ale żaden dźwięk nie docierał do Harry'ego. Patrzył na mężczyznę, próbując coś powiedzieć, ale z szoku tylko bezgłośnie poruszał wargami. Vernon Dursley chyba znów coś krzyknął, przynajmniej tak to wyglądało, bo zrobił się jeszcze bardziej czerwony.

— Nic nie słyszę — szepnął Harry coraz bardziej przerażony, nie słysząc nawet tego, co mówi. Wiedział, co powiedział, ale tego nie słyszał. Cofnął się jeszcze o krok, znów powtarzając: — Nic nie słyszę.

Petunia wychyliła się z kuchni i zaczęła coś mówić. Wuj jej odpowiedział, a Harry znów odsunął się na bok. Mężczyzna zauważył ten ruch i złapał go za górę od pidżamy. Przyciągnął go do siebie i wskazując kuchnię, krzyczał.

— Nie słyszę! — wrzasnął mu prosto w twarz Harry. — Ogłuchłem! Nie słyszę!

Wuj zamarł, a chłopiec załkał. Coś musiało się stać z jego uszami, gdy obok niego wybuchały petardy. Stracił słuch przez głupią zabawę Dudleya.

Vernon Dursley postawił dzieciaka na podłodze i chwycił za brodę, odwracając jego głowę na bok. Zakrzepła krew na uszach i szyi chyba potwierdziła słowa chłopca, bo odwrócił się do żony i chwilę z nią rozmawiał. Do czegoś musieli dojść, bo ciotka ściągnęła fartuch i sięgnęła po torebkę.

Harry został popchnięty w stronę komórki, a gdy nie zrozumiał polecenia, bo go oczywiście nie usłyszał, wciśnięto mu w ręce ubranie. Vernon wskazał zegarek, potem wyprostował wszystkie palce jednej dłoni, a następie pokazał drzwi wyjściowe. Chłopiec nie wiedział, gdzie chcą go zabrać, ale nie miał większego wyboru. Gdy się ubrał i stanął przy drzwiach, wuj otworzył je i skinął głową na samochód. Dudley oczywiście siedział z przodu, bo musiał wszystko widzieć. Harry westchnął. Do tylnego siedzenia też się przyzwyczaił. Nie robiło mu to różnicy.

— W czym mogę pomóc? — Uśmiechnięta recepcjonistka niewielkiej kliniki spojrzała na wchodzących miło i grzecznie.

— Syn sąsiadki bawił się petardami i chyba coś mu się stało, bo nie słyszy — rzucił ostro Vernon. — Łobuz nic nam nie powiedział i dopiero niedawno zauważyłem krew płynącą z uszu. Opiekujemy się nim tymczasowo.

Kobieta zerknęła na dwójkę dzieci siedzących w poczekalni. Nie musiała pytać, które to. Krew nadal była na ciele dziecka, a poza tym malec nie wyglądał jak członek rodziny.

— Dobrze. Obejrzymy go. Proszę wypełnić dokumenty, a ja zaprowadzę go na badanie.

Jej koleżanka podała kilka kartek, a ona sama podeszła do Harry'ego. Skoro i tak nie słyszał, nie próbowała nawet się z nim porozumieć. Wyciągnęła tylko do niego dłoń i kiwnęła głową, żeby z nią poszedł. Nieco się zdziwiła, gdy chłopczyk nie podał jej dłoni, ale nie przejęła się tym zbytnio, w końcu dzieci są różne.

Gdy weszli do jasnego gabinetu, wskazała mu krzesło przy maszynie z wieloma guzikami i pokrętłami. Wzięła czystą szmatkę i miskę z wodą, po czym delikatnie przemyła go, usuwając zaschniętą krew. Chwilę zastanawiała się, jak przekazać dziecku polecenie. Chłopiec z całą pewnością nie umiał czytać. Udało jej się przekazać trochę na migi, a resztę zdecydowała się robić tak, jak przy niemowlakach. Nałożyła słuchawki i rozpoczęła badanie. Po kilkunastu minutach z wynikami wróciła do recepcji i zastępującej jej tam koleżanki.

— Proszę iść z wynikami do dwójki. Lekarz wszystko państwu wytłumaczy i przepisze leczenie — poinformowała z uśmiechem opiekunów Harry'ego.

— Leczenie? — Petunia zerknęła na stojącego pod ścianą siostrzeńca.

— Proszę iść do doktora. — Wskazała drzwi, nie odpowiadając na pytania.

Do gabinetu weszła tylko ciotka z Harrym. Po przejrzeniu wyników młody lekarz jeszcze sam osobiście obejrzał uszy chłopca. Potem naprawdę długo rozmawiał z Petunią, wypisując kilkanaście recept i skierowań na dalsze badania oraz leczenie.

Harry przez cały ten czas tylko siedział. Nie chciał już więcej zwracać na siebie uwagi.

Gdy wrócili do zaparkowanego samochodu, dosyć długo nie ruszali, ale Harry widział, że dorośli o czymś nerwowo rozmawiają. Po dobrej półgodzinie wuj zawiózł ich na Privet Drive. Dudley wyskoczył na chodnik i pobiegł do domu. Ciotka jednak nakazała na migi Harry'emu zostać i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Samochód znów ruszył. Chłopiec nigdy dotąd nie był poza najbliższą dzielnicą, nie mówiąc już o centrum Londynu. Z ogromnym zaciekawieniem oglądał wszystkie pojawiające się za oknem nowości.

Wuj w końcu zatrzymał się i kazał mu wysiąść, machając na niego. Byli na dworcu kolejowym, przynajmniej tak przypuszczał Harry, przypominając sobie kilka obrazków ze starych książek kuzyna. Zatrzymali się przy małym okienku i mężczyzna coś kupił, ale chłopiec ze swojej wysokości nie widział co. Potem pociągnął go za sobą. Nadal nie wiedział, co wuj chce zrobić, ale skoro pojadą pociągiem, to było mu wszystko jedno. Jeszcze nie jechał czymś takim i był strasznie ciekaw, jak to jest. Bez sprzeciwów zajął miejsce przy oknie i chwycił swój bilet, wręczony przez wuja, gdy Vernon pokazał mu, że idzie kupić coś do picia, a on ma czekać spokojnie w przedziale. Gdy pociąg nagle ruszył, Harry był tak zaabsorbowany szybkością, że dopiero stację później spostrzegł brak opiekuna. Czekał cierpliwie, aż się pojawi, a pociąg mknął po torach jednostajnym rytmem. Ukołysany w ten sposób w końcu zasnął.

— Hej, mały! Obudź się! — Konduktor potrząsnął śpiącym chłopcem, wcześniej podnosząc upuszczony na podłogę bilet i odczytując cel podróży. — Zaraz dojedziesz na miejsce.

Zastanawiał się, co za rodzice puszczają w taką podróż dziecko samo. Miał nadzieję, że ktoś odbierze małego ze stacji.

Dziecko otworzyło oczy i odskoczyło jak oparzone. Rozejrzało się ze strachem po pustym przedziale i w końcu utkwiło przerażony wzrok w migających za oknem drzewach.

— Spokojnie, mały. Czas wysiadać. — Gdy zobaczył brak zrozumienia ze strony malca, wziął go na ręce i wskazał na bilet oraz na stację, na którą właśnie wjeżdżali.

Chłopiec chwilę się wyrywał, ale nie miał zbyt dużych szans w walce z dorosłym. Wysiedli i Harry został postawiony na nogi. Wręczono mu bilet i wskazano na napis nad głównym wejściem. Chłopiec spojrzał na trzymaną w ręce małą karteczkę. Taki sam napis widniał i na niej. Gwizd pociągu nie zwrócił jego uwagi, zareagował dopiero, gdy wiatr szarpnął jego ubraniem. Rozejrzał się. Wuj nie wysiadł z pociągu.

Był sam.

Nie domyślał się nawet, gdzie jest. Znał trochę litery, choć nikomu się do tego nie przyznał, ale napis nic mu nie mówił, poza tym, że jest w jakiejś wiosce. Stacja była murowanym przystankiem bez kasy. Były tam tylko dwie ławki i tablica z odjazdami pociągów.

Harry był głodny i spragniony. Dookoła stacji nie było nic, jedynie pola i las. Westchnął i zszedł na ścieżkę, biegnącą od maleńkiej stacji. Zdecydował, że musi znaleźć kogoś, kto zaprowadzi go do Dursleyów. Wiedział, że będą źli, bo się im zgubił, ale przecież nie może tu zostać. Nie teraz, gdy nie słyszał najmniejszego dźwięku. Szedł już dłuższy czas, a dookoła nie było absolutnie żadnego domu. Ani żywej duszy.

Zaczęły mu dokuczać poranione plecy. Dopóki się nie ruszał, było w porządku. Teraz, przy intensywniejszym ruchu, spocił się i sól tylko podrażniła rany. Strach także zaczynał brać go w swoje objęcia. Robiło się coraz ciemniej i chłodniej. Co prawda był środek lata, ale noce w lesie nie były na pierwszym miejscu na liście jego wymarzonych przygód. Tym bardziej gdy był sam. Załkał, nie wiedząc, co robić. Gdy na środku ścieżki pojawił się znikąd w dziwnym zawirowaniu powietrza dorosły, Harry nie wiedział, czy ma odetchnąć z ulgi, czy się przestraszyć. Młody mężczyzna też go zauważył i natychmiast zaczął się rozglądać po okolicy. Harry po prostu stał i czekał. Nie widząc w pobliżu innego dorosłego, mężczyzna podszedł do dziecka. Zaczął coś mówić, ale zanim na dobrze się rozkręcił z pytaniami, Harry mu przerwał:

— Przepraszam, proszę pana, ale nie słyszę. — Nagle w mgnieniu oka podjął decyzję. — Zgubiłem się.

Mężczyzna chciał jeszcze o coś spytać, ale nagle poderwał się i zaczął rozglądać. Coś musiało go zaniepokoić. Złapał chłopaka za rękę i zaczął ciągnąć za sobą. To „coś" musiało być bardzo przerażające, skoro tak zareagował i strach zaczął obejmować także chłopca. Nieponaglany biegł najszybciej jak mógł.

Nagłe uderzenie w plecy przewróciło go i oderwało od ręki mężczyzny. Szybko odwrócił się na plecy, wyczuwając, że ktoś nad nim stoi. To, co zobaczył, zaparło mu dech w piersi. Stwór był ogromny i z całą pewnością nie nastawiony przyjaźnie. Brunatne futro falowało w słabym świetle w rytm szybkiego sapania. Wielkie łapy z jeszcze bardziej przerażającymi pazurami drgały, próbując coś złapać i zmiażdżyć. Błysnęła nagle czerwona poświata i stworzenie skoczyło, łapiąc go za nogę i ciągnąc w las. Harry zaczął krzyczeć. Poczuł uderzenie w kark, a następnie monstrum wgryzło się w jego bok. Bolało, i to przerażająco. Kolejny krzyk dziecka wzniósł się jeszcze bardziej, a wraz z nim blade światło. Jeszcze jeden czerwony błysk poleciał w kierunku stwora, ale bestia nie zwróciła na to uwagi, bardziej zainteresowana swoją ofiarą. Wgryzła się mocniej. Harry na skraju utraty przytomności z bólu zrobił to, co zawsze robił, gdy był przestraszony. Zamknął oczy i poprosił, by to już się skończyło.

Nagłe gorąco spowodowało, że jednak na powrót je otworzył. Stworzenie uciekało w głąb lasu, skomląc głośno. Swąd spalonej sierści rozniósł się po okolicy. Chłopiec podskoczył nerwowo, gdy poczuł czyjąś dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Uspokoił się jednak szybko, rozpoznając mężczyznę, który go przedtem wziął ze sobą. Opadł na kolana i poczuł, jak ten obejmuje go ramieniem. Coś do niego mówił, ale nawet gdyby słyszał, niewiele by do niego dotarło. Zaczął już całkiem tracić przytomność z szoku i utraty krwi. Mężczyzna zaklął pod nosem, przytrzymując całkiem bezwładne ciało dzieciaka.

— Że też dzisiaj zachciało mi się spacerów — warknął, podnosząc chłopca na jednej ręce i opierając go o swoją pierś.

Nawet jak na takiego szkraba był nienaturalnie lekki. Mężczyzna wyjął z kieszeni swój awaryjny świstoklik i uruchomił go jednym, cicho wyszeptanym słowem. Miał nadzieję, że jego mentor nigdzie jeszcze nie wyszedł.

— Mistrzu Arturze! — zawołał zaraz po pojawieniu się w holu dworku swego mistrza eliksirów.

Przez te kilka sekund krew chłopca zdążyła przemoczyć jego szaty.

Z bocznych drzwi wychylił się starszy mężczyzna ubrany w śnieżnobiałą, aż rażącą szatę. Włosy, przeciwnie – bardzo czarne, nawet jeszcze ciemniejsze od włosów jego ucznia, związane były w długi kucyk i zarzucone przez jedno z ramion niczym szal. Szerokim uśmiechem przywitał się z przybyłym.

— Severusie? Coś się stało? Dlaczego wróciłeś? Och, widzę, że masz jakiś problem na ręku. Zanieś go do gościnnej komnaty i wezwij Kropka, by przygotował opatrunki. Zaraz przyjdę z eliksirami. Co go zaatakowało? Człowiek, zwierzę?

Mężczyzna nazwany Severusem cierpliwie czekał, aż mistrz powie, co ma do powiedzenia, i odezwał się dopiero po ostatnim pytaniu.

— Wilkołak. Dziś pełnia.

Starszy mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, wyraźnie zaniepokojony. Wskazał na nieprzytomnego chłopca.

— Mugol? Wygląda na strasznie zabiedzonego. Gdzieś ty go znalazł? Znowu wybrałeś się na te swoje spacery w świetle księżyca? Tyle razy ci mówiłem, żebyś tego nie robił. Są ciekawsze rzeczy do robienia. Aha, i przebierz się! Wiesz, że nie lubię, gdy chodzisz w tych swoich hebanach. Straszysz damy.

— Tak, mistrzu Arturze.

Severus skinął krótko głową swojemu mentorowi, myśląc, że naprawdę niełatwo jest się przyzwyczaić do jego dziwacznego sposobu bycia. Na początku czuł się zbulwersowany tym, jak łatwo mistrz Artur potrafi zapanować nad swoimi emocjami i nawet w sytuacjach bardzo groźnych zachowywać się, jakby nic takiego się nie działo. Tak jak teraz. Mały chłopak został pogryziony, a on ruga go za złe ubranie.

Ruszył w stronę wysokich schodów. Mijany hol nie prezentował się jakoś szczególnie. Drzwi wejściowe, dwoje innych po obu stronach i schody, pod którymi były jeszcze jedne, dla służby. Oczywiście były prawie w ogóle nieużywane, bo nie było ludzkiej służby w dworku czarodzieja, tylko skrzaty domowe – małe stworki przywiązane do jednej rodziny i usługujące im bezsprzecznie. Wystrój dworku zmieniał się dopiero na pierwszym piętrze. W holu nie było nic, tylko gołe ściany i podłogi. Tu natomiast widniał szlachecki przepych. Tkane dywany były rozścielone na podłodze, na ścianach wisiały obrazy w bogato zdobionych ramach, a w kątach stały potężne rośliny w ciężkich donicach. Zasłony udrapowane w ogromnych, gotyckich oknach wąskimi smugami wpuszczały światło księżyca do środka.

Severus skierował się do pierwszych drzwi naprzeciwko schodów. Otworzył je ramieniem i wezwał skrzata.

— Panicz wzywał. — Stworzenie skłoniło się przed uczniem swego pana.

Po chwili zniknął wykonać polecenia, które otrzymał. Mężczyzna zaczął rozbierać dziecko, marszcząc brwi, gdy jego oczom ukazał się na pełny obraz rany, jaką sprawiło malcowi zwierzę. Kolejne, znalezione na plecach, zastanowiły go, bo na pewno były starsze niż kilka minut. Wiedział, że na razie nie otrzyma odpowiedzi na swoje pytania, więc zajął się przemywaniem ran i zasklepianiem ich chociaż minimalnie. Rany po ukąszeniach wilkołaka trudno zaleczyć bez odpowiednich eliksirów, ale w końcu znajdował się w domu samego twórcy mikstury tojadowej, więc nie powinno być problemu z oswojeniem małego wilczka. Przemył twarz chłopca i zamarł.

Nagle dotarło do niego, dlaczego dzieciak wydawał mu się w pierwszej chwili znajomy.

— Co z nim, Severusie? — Wejście mentora przeszkodziło mu w dalszych rozmyślaniach. Skrzat pojawił się w tej samej chwili. — Kazałem ci się przebrać. Dlaczego jeszcze tego nie zrobiłeś? Wyglądasz fatalnie. Zajmę się nim do twojego powrotu, idź już, strach na ciebie patrzeć, gdy jesteś w takim stanie.

Nie zamierzał kłócić się ze swoim mistrzem. Nadal pamiętał, czym kończy się sprzeciw, i wylecenie z terminu to najmniejszy problem w takim wypadku. Nakazał przyniesienie swoich szat skrzatowi i ruszył do łazienki. Tego jednego nie lubił u swego nauczyciela. Nakazu chodzenia w jasnych, wręcz białych szatach. Dobrze, że nie skórzanych, bo chyba z miejsca rzuciłby naukę. Po doprowadzeniu się do porządku i przebraniu, założył jeszcze obowiązkowe długie rękawiczki bez palców i wrócił do sypialni.

Bok dziecka był już opatrzony, a mistrz delikatnie aplikował mu do ust po kilka kropli mikstur leczniczych.

— Powiesz mi kto to? Przecież nie przyniósłbyś do mnie mugolskiego dziecka. Czymś, poza ugryzieniem, musiał cię zainteresować.

Severus spojrzał na swojego mistrza, po czym skierował wzrok na nieprzytomne dziecko. Trudno było uwierzyć, że to możliwe, ale jednak.

— To Harry Potter, mistrzu, choć tego domyśliłem się dopiero przed chwilą. Zgubił się w lesie przy mojej posiadłości, a chwilę potem zaatakował go wilkołak. Zaklęcia ogłuszające nie działały, dopiero wybuch magii dzieciaka odgonił poparzonego dzikim ogniem wilkołaka. Niestety zdążył go ugryźć — zdał relację z wydarzeń.

— Co z jego opiekunami? Zostali zaatakowani i zginęli? Uciekli, zostawiając dziecko na przynętę? Popraw kołnierz. W ogóle nie przejmujesz się swoim wyglądem. Powinieneś też coś zrobić z włosami.

Przeskoki w tematach też nie były niczym nowym, po drugim roku Severus praktyk przyzwyczaił się do tego typu zachowań mistrza. Z cichym westchnięciem poprawił zagięty kołnierz i wyprostował lekko pomiętą szatę szybkim zaklęciem.

— Nie było z nim opiekunów. Twierdził, że się zgubił.

— Możliwe, możliwe — zgodził się z nim mężczyzna, przykrywając dziecko kocem. — Będzie trzeba ich powiadomić o jego stanie. Wystarczy rano. Niech się trochę pomartwią. Następnym razem nie spuszczą brzdąca z oczu. Poinformuj ich też o likantropii. Skoro to mały czarodziej, powinni to jakoś przyjąć. Może zgodzą się na eksperymentalny eliksir.

— Test na dziecku? Mało jest wilkołaków na świecie, mistrzu? — zdziwił się Severus chłodno.

— Dlaczego nie? Nie jest trujący dla wilkołaków, a skoro to dziecko, nie będzie wędrował, co ułatwi obserwację. Poza tym wiesz, że dotąd żaden zarażony nie reagował negatywnie na eliksir tojadowy.

— Jeszcze nie jest wilkołakiem — stwierdził Severus krótko.

— Za miesiąc nim będzie. Trzeba tylko uprosić opiekunów o dostęp do niego. Zgodzą się, jeśli otrzymają eliksir powstrzymujący agresywność wilczej natury. Idź to załatw — polecił na koniec, opuszczając sypialnię.

Severus pokręcił tylko głową. Żadna nowość. Każdy geniusz miał jakiś odchył od normalności. Mistrz Artur należał do tej grupy. Jak na starszego mężczyznę nadal zaskakiwał wybrykami bardziej przywodzącymi na myśl małe dziecko, niż osiemdziesięcioletniego mistrza eliksirów. Severus miał bardzo wielką nadzieję, że wraz z wiedzą nie przejmie czegoś złego od mentora. Wiedza w zupełności mu wystarczy. Zerknął jeszcze raz na siebie i westchnął. Nie było sensu już się przebierać. Po powrocie znów musiałby to robić.

Nie wrócił też do domu. Aportował się w pewne miejsce. Od razu skierował się w stronę ogromnego zamczyska położonego zaraz za uśpioną wioską i małą stacją kolejową.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 1.2

Harry powoli otworzył oczy. Czuł się jak w niebie. Miękkość otaczała go ze wszystkich stron. Było mu tak dobrze. Do chwili, gdy zdecydował się poruszyć i błyskawica bólu przeszyła jego bok. Jęknął przeciągle, przewracając się na drugą stronę, trzymając za centrum swojego cierpienia. Wspomnienia z poprzedniego dnia natychmiast wróciły z pełną mocą. Zadrżał, kuląc się jeszcze bardziej. Natychmiast też uniósł lekko głowę, rozglądając się dookoła. Leżał w ogromnym łóżku, które spokojnie pomieściłoby stado takich jak on. A to było tylko łóżko. Przestrzeń pokoju początkowo przestraszyła go, ale tylko w pierwszej chwili.. Trzymając się za bolący bok, wstał powoli, zauważając, że jest w samej bieliźnie. Nie przejął się tym zbytnio, jako że ciepłe promienie słońca wpadały przez otwarte na całą szerokość drzwi balkonowe. Przyjrzał się uważniej komnacie. Widok ogromnego lustra nad kominkiem sprawił, że chłopak podskoczył z przestrachem, choć tak naprawdę to mały chłopiec, który odbił się w szklanej tafli, spowodował taką reakcję. Potargany, chudy, z wielkimi zielonymi oczami skrywającymi się za brzydkimi, czarnymi oprawkami okularów. Spróbował przegarnąć trochę fryzurę, ale kosmyki jego włosów w efekcie zaczęły tylko odstawać jeszcze bardziej. Harry westchnął i wzruszając ramionami, ruszył na dalszy rekonesans. Starał się niczego nie dotykać, by niepotrzebnie nie zdenerwować gospodarza. Poza tym wszystko wydawało mu się bardzo drogie i nie chciał niczego zniszczyć. Najbardziej zafascynował go widok, jaki rozpościerał się z balkonu. Był na pierwszym piętrze, a u stóp miał cały pas kwiatów w najprzeróżniejszych barwach i odmianach. Gdy poczuł na swoim ramieniu czyjąś rękę, zareagował tylko odwróceniem głowy. Czyżby już zaczął się przyzwyczajać, że każdy może do niego niespodziewanie podejść?

Stał za nim jakiś nieznany, starszy mężczyzna w białej szacie i, według niego, dziwnie splecionych włosach. Uśmiechnął się ciepło i pociągnął go delikatnie do środka. Gdy tylko dorosły pstryknął palcami, na stoliku w mgnieniu oka pojawiły się różne potrawy. Harry zmarszczył zaniepokojony brwi, stając w miejscu. Co tu się działo? Posiłek nie powinien pojawiać się ot tak.

— [i]_Nie bój się. To normalne w tym domu. Jako czarodziej powinieneś być do tego przyzwyczajony_[/i] — Usłyszał czyjś głos w swojej głowie, a mężczyzna u jego boku tylko mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo. — [i]_No, śmiało. Jedz, zanim wystygnie i skrzaty będą złe za zmarnowanie ich pracy. Po posiłku zmienimy opatrunki i zerknę na twoje uszy. Może da się coś z tym zrobić._[/i]

Harry cofnął się zdumiony. Może jeszcze śpi? Czarodziej? To na pewno jest sen. Miły, przyjemny sen. Gdy się obudzi, nadal będzie w komórce. Nie będzie czuł tego smakowitego zapachu smażonych kiełbasek ani świeżo zaparzonej herbaty. Bok przestanie mu dokuczać.

Chwilę!

Podczas snu nie powinno się czuć bólu. Więc to nie jest nocna mara.

Podczas gdy Harry zastanawiał się, co się wokół niego dzieje, ten dziwny mężczyzna usiadł przy stole i poczęstował się kilkoma potrawami, nakładając sobie sporą porcję na talerz. Chłopiec nie wiedział, co ma robić. Był głodny, ale nigdy nie było mu wolno usiąść przy stole, gdy ktoś przy nim jadł. Nauczono go czekać na swoją kolej. Zawahał się i przystanął.

Czuł, jak nogi drżą mu ze zmęczenia po przeżyciach poprzedniego dnia. Gospodarz przyglądał mu się przez chwilę. W końcu zmarszczył brwi, niezadowolony z takiego zachowania swojego gościa. Wstał, odsuwając głośno krzesło. Chłopiec nie zareagował na ten nagły ruch, zapatrzony w swoje stopy. Został delikatnie popchnięty w stronę krzesła z wyraźnym nakazem zajęcia go. Tak więc zrobił i gdy tylko usiadł, jego talerz zapełnił się jedzeniem. Jego gospodarz nic nie mówił, ani w myślach, ani tym bardziej w normalny sposób. Zachowanie dziecka nie było naturalne, nawet biorąc pod uwagę ostatnią przygodę z wilkołakiem. Mistrz Artur zaczął mieć swoje podejrzenia. I znał sposób, by je potwierdzić. Delikatnie, tak jak za pierwszym razem, musnął swoją świadomością umysł rannego dziecka. Z każdym wspomnieniem bruzda pomiędzy brwiami starca pogłębiała się coraz bardziej. Opuścił niepostrzeżenie wspomnienia i umysł dziecka. Dopiero wtedy zauważył utkwione w sobie zielone oczy i pojedynczą łzę spływającą po policzku chłopca. Sapnął zszokowany. Mały jednak wyczuł ingerencję. Ostrożnie, ale bardzo przerażonym ruchem, odłożył sztućce i wstał od stołu. Chłopiec przesunął krzesło i kryjąc się za jego oparciem, powiedział cichutko:

— Nie wiem, co pan zrobił, ale bolało. O tutaj. — Dotknął swojej piersi.

Odwrócił się od dorosłego i odszedł na drugi koniec komnaty, po czym usiadł w kącie, w fotelu koło małego stoliczka, z lękiem obserwując gospodarza.

Mistrz poczuł się dziwnie. Jak dotąd nikt nie zauważył jego „wejść", a tu małe dziecko robi coś takiego.

W tym momencie drzwi uchyliły się nieznacznie i do pokoju wszedł Severus. Od razu zauważył niepokojące zachowanie dwójki.

— Co załatwiłeś, Severusie? — spytał Artur, wstając od stołu i jednym ruchem różdżki odsyłając większość posiłku.

Pozostawił jednak herbatę i ciastka, gdyby mały zdecydował się jednak jeszcze coś zjeść. Młody uczeń, lekko zdziwiony tak krótkim pytaniem bez zwyczajowej dłuższej przemowy, uniósł brwi.

— Co tu się stało, mistrzu? — zapytał, przypatrując się chłopcu.

Ten siedział sztywno wyprostowany z dłońmi ściśniętymi w pięści i położonymi na kolanach.

— Chciałbym najpierw dowiedzieć się, co udało ci się załatwić. Czy jego opiekunowie pozwolą nam na dostęp do niego? Po dostarczeniu im eliksiru musieliby być idiotami, żeby się nie zgodzić. Nie wyrazili zgody, prawda? Chcą mieć święty spokój? I najlepiej nie widzieć chłopca na oczy. Jego wspomnienia bardzo wyraźnie pokazują, jak traktowali go w domu. Wiem, że się nie zgubił. Oni go porzucili. Z premedytacją. — Dla niewtajemniczonego ten długi monolog mógłby wydać się odrobinę chaotyczny, ale nie dla Severusa.

— Twierdzą, że nie mają zamiaru utrzymywać kaleki, a teraz to już w ogóle nie chcą mieć z nim do czynienia. „Dziwoląg" to jedno z łagodniejszych określeń, jakie na jego temat usłyszałem. Zrzekli się wszelkich praw do niego. Albus Dumbledore na razie zostawił go pod naszą opieką, twierdząc, że tu będzie miał najlepiej.

Młody mężczyzna spokojnie przekazał informację, choć w duchu był wściekły. Nie wiedział jeszcze tylko na kogo. On, zagorzały wróg Jamesa Pottera, miał teraz zajmować się jego bachorem? Gdy przekazywał wstępne wiadomości Albusowi, nawet nie podejrzewał takiego obrotu sprawy. Jednak potem, gdy został skierowany na Privet Drive, miał przez chwilę mieszane uczucia.

Mieszkańcy spod czwórki okazali się oschłym małżeństwem z rozpieszczonym gówniarzem, wchodzącym wszystkim na głowę. Zbeształ go za obłapianie i domaganie się prezentu w tak okrutny i złośliwy sposób, na jaki tylko mógł się zdobyć. Potem zwrócił się do obserwującego go podejrzliwie, zszokowanego mężczyzny. Ten patrzył, jak jego syn potulnie wraca na piętro, nie tupiąc po schodach, by skryć się w swoim pokoju.

— Przybyłem w sprawie Harry'ego Pottera.

Zauważył nagłe spięcie u dwójki dorosłych. Teraz czekał, co powiedzą.

— Ten wasz dziwoląg i darmozjad uciekł. Pewnie zamarzyły mu się wycieczki — rzucił szybko Vernon.

— Znalazłem go, jest bezpieczny. Niestety ukąsił go wilkołak i raz w miesiącu będzie trzeba go odseparowywać.

I tu rozpoczęła się litania. Sporej części Severus nie zrozumiał. Jakieś wydatki na leczenie. Ciągłe kłopoty z chłopcem, jego wybryki oraz koszta z tym związane. Zdecydował się w końcu załatwić tę sprawę szybko.

— [i]_Legilimens_[/i] — szepnął i wkroczył swoimi myślami w umysł opiekuna Harry'ego.

Zaraz potem opuścił go z obrzydzeniem widocznym na twarzy. Nie krępując się obecnością mugoli, rzucił zaklęcie przywołujące. Jakie było jego zadziwienie, gdy z małej komórki pod schodami wyleciał stary, czerwono złoty kocyk niemowlęcy. Kolory można już było z trudem rozróżnić pod brudem i śladami zużycia.

— Mogę wiedzieć, co to jest? — Uniósł w ich stronę zdobycz. — I gdzie są rzeczy Pottera? Otrzymywaliście wystarczająco pieniędzy, by utrzymać dziecko. Nie mówcie, że już się wszystkiego pozbyliście, bo i tak wam nie uwierzę. Widziałem, jak go traktowaliście.

Blada Petunia skryła się za mężem. Vernon w przeciwieństwie do żony był czerwony z gniewu.

— Nie chcemy go tutaj. Tym bardziej teraz. Zrzekamy się do niego wszelkich praw. Jeśli chcecie, podpiszę odpowiednie dokumenty. Trudno było wytrzymać z dziwolągiem, tym bardziej nie mam zamiaru mieszkać pod jednym dachem z dziwadłem-potworem. Jeszcze w nocy by nas pozagryzał.

— Jakaż by to była ulga dla świata — rzucił Severus, podchodząc do drzwi. — Jutro zgłosi się do państwa prawnik. — Już miał wyjść, gdy zdecydował się jeszcze coś dodać: — I proszę się przygotować na dokładny wykaz, na co wydali państwo pieniądze Harry'ego Pottera.

Trzasnął drzwiami tak donośnie, że aż alarmy w pobliskich samochodach aktywowały się, wyjąc w ciszy wieczoru.

Teraz, stojąc w komnacie chłopca, Severus Snape myślał nad tym, co się stało. Może i był wściekły na Jamesa Pottera, ale takiego losu nie życzył żadnemu dziecku. Nie było przecież niczemu winne.

— Dlaczego on tam siedzi, mistrzu? Wystraszył się? — odezwał się, przypominając sobie swoje wcześniejsze pytanie.

— I tak, i nie. Sam dokładnie nie wiem. Chciałem zobaczyć jego wspomnienia. Wiesz, jak jestem delikatny, a on jednak to wyczuł. Chyba mamy tu naturalnego legilimentę, Severusie. Będzie z nim sporo kłopotów. Jeśli moje podejrzenia okażą się prawdziwe, chłopiec w bardzo krótkim czasie nauczy się tego daru. Nawet jeśli tego nie chcemy, musimy nauczyć go, jak nad tym zapanować, żeby przypadkiem nie zrobił komuś krzywdy, zwłaszcza sobie samemu.

Severus zgodził się z mistrzem. Sam był bardzo utalentowany w legilimencji i bardzo dobrze rozumiał jej zasady. Gdyby chłopiec zaczął w zdenerwowaniu lub strachu zaglądać do umysłów pobliskich osób, mógłby narobić przerażających szkód. Zostanie śliniącą się roślinką jakoś nie było w planach Snape'a w najbliższej przyszłości.

— Zostawiam cię z nim. Wytłumacz mu jego sytuację. Jak na sześciolatka wydaje się być bardzo inteligentny, a wiedząc, w jakich żył warunkach, wcale mnie to nie dziwi. Jest jak dzikie zwierzę dostosowujące się do nagłych zmian. Szybko się uczy, by nie zginąć. Zmień opatrunki i zerknij na jego uszy.

Artur zostawił Severusa i wyszedł. Drugi mężczyzna zauważył jakby ulgę na twarzy dziecka po wyjściu mistrza.

Westchnął i przyzwał skrzata, prosząc go o śniadanie dla siebie i, na wszelki wypadek, dla chłopca, bo nie przypuszczał, by po interwencji starszego mężczyzny ten zjadł cokolwiek. Wskazał mu krzesło, sam zajmując drugie.

Harry zrozumiał zaproszenie. Był już tak głodny, że nie dał się dwa razy namawiać. Wstał ostrożnie, nie bardzo ufając swoim nogom. Na krzesło opadł z ulgą. Nie sądził, by utrzymały go jeszcze chwilę.

Tak pysznego śniadania nie jadł jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Jajecznica na boczku zniknęła z jego talerza w zatrważającym tempie. Gdy żołądek zaczął go aż boleć z przepełnienia, mruknął z zadowolenia, całkowicie zapominając o otoczeniu. Ale tylko na krótką chwilę. Spiął się nagle, przypominając sobie, gdzie jest. Severus wykorzystał ten moment nieuwagi na wejście w umysł dziecka.

— [i]_Spokojnie, Potter_ [/i]— zaczął. — [i]_Jestem w twoim umyśle, by z tobą porozmawiać. Nie wiem, ile zrozumiesz z tej rozmowy, ale wystarczy, że pomyślisz pytanie, a ja je usłyszę._ [/i]

— [i]_Jak pan to robi, że nie boli, tak jak wcześniej?_ [/i]— chłopiec z trudem zadał pytanie.

— [i]_Przypuszczam, że mistrz Artur chciał zobaczyć twoją przeszłość i to właśnie wspomnienia cię bolały. My jedynie rozmawiamy. Nie chcę widzieć twoich wspomnień i dlatego nie boli._ [/i]

— [i]_Kim pan jest? Co to za patyki w waszych rękach? Czym był ten stwór z wczoraj? Gdzie ja w ogóle jestem?_ [/i]— Jego pytania zalewały umysł Severusa.

— [i]_Spokojnie!_ [/i]— przerwał mu ostro. — [i]_Po kolei. Jestem Severus Snape, uczeń mistrza Artura. Chwilowo, żebyś od razu wiedział, jesteśmy twoimi opiekunami. Twoi poprzedni zrzekli się do ciebie praw. Jak zauważyłem, nie powiedzieli ci prawdy ani o tobie, ani o twoich rodzicach. Jesteś czarodziejem..._ [/i]

— [i]_Kim?_ [/i]

— [i]_Nie przerywaj mi!_ [/i]— Dziecko zadrżało, czując ten lodowaty gniew w każdej komórce swego ciała.

—[i] _Przepraszam, proszę pana_ [/i]— mruknął w umyśle, o ile myśl może mruknąć.

— [i]_Możesz tego nie rozumieć, bo jesteś mały, ale jesteś czarodziejem. Niestety od wczoraj także wilkołakiem._ [/i]— Severus wyczuł, że dziecko znów chciało o coś zapytać, ale się powstrzymało. — [i]_Nie musisz się obawiać. Mistrz wynalazł eliksir powstrzymujący agresywność podczas pełni. W większości będziesz przesypiał pełnię spokojnie._

— _Czyli nie zrobię nikomu krzywdy? To dobrze._

— _Głupi bachor. Powinieneś martwić się o siebie. Jesteś głuchym wilkołakiem. Nie masz szans przeżyć na zewnątrz podczas pełni. Inni mogą cię bez problemu zaatakować i zabić._

— _I co z tego? Przynajmniej nikomu nie zagrożę._ [/i]

Ten dzieciak go zaskakiwał. Woli sam zginąć, niż pogryźć innych. Czekaj! Stop! Przecież on ma sześć lat! Nie powinien mieć tak poważnych myśli. To nadal dziecko.

— [i]_Czyli te patyki_ [/i]— Harry zmienił nagle temat — [i]_to naprawdę różdżki?_ [/i]

—[i] _Tak. Gdy będziesz miał jedenaście lat, kupisz sobie własną i pojedziesz do Hogwartu - szkoły dla czarodziejów. Ale o tym na razie nie myśl, masz jeszcze czas. Na razie zajmiemy się tobą._ [/i]

4


	3. Chapter 3

NIŻ 1.3

Dworzec King's Cross był przepełniony ludźmi zmierzającymi w różne części wyspy. Każdy się spieszył, nikt nie zwracał uwagi na innych.

Pewien wyrośnięty jedenastolatek szedł za swym drugim opiekunem szybkim i pewnym krokiem. Nie robił na nim wrażenia hałas ogromnego dworca, bo i tak go nie słyszał. Ogłuchł, będąc jeszcze malcem, i zdążył się już do tej niewielkiej ułomności przyzwyczaić. Miał na nią kilka sposobów i prawie już nie zwracał uwagi na to, że nie słyszy. Zerknął na starszego mężczyznę przed sobą. Zachowanie Mistrza Artura nic się nie zmieniło. Nadal potrafił zagadać każdego prawie na śmierć. Harry w tym wypadku miał nad nim przewagę. Gdy znudziło mu się trajkotanie wujko-dziadka, po prostu go blokował. Jego kalectwo dawało mu przynajmniej chwilę spokoju. Czasami żal mu było Severusa, ale opiekun chyba miał na to swój własny sposób.

Chłopak nie mógł już się doczekać wyjazdu. Severus od tygodnia przebywał w szkole, ale jego nie zabrał, twierdząc, że to tradycja, by uczeń przyjeżdżał pociągiem. Westchnął, ale teraz nie żałował. Skoro Severus twierdził, że tak należy, to ma zamiar się dostosować. Przejście na peron 9 i ¾ obyło się bez jakichkolwiek wypadków, choć po drugiej stronie omal nie stratowali rodziny z grupą bardzo rudych dzieci.

Mistrz przelewitował kufer Harry'ego do pustego przedziału przez otwarte okno, najpierw trochę go zmniejszając, by zmieścił się na półce. Sam Harry wsiadł do pociągu i po dotarciu do swego przedziału, wychylił się przez okno.

— [i]_Dziękuję, mistrzu. Proszę się zbytnio nie przemęczać._[/i]

— [i]_Ty mnie nie pouczaj, bachorze! Dobrze wiem, co mi wolno, a co nie. Wreszcie odpocznę od ciebie i twoich wybryków. A za ogród i tak ci się dostanie. Przekazałem wszystko Severusowi. _[/i]— Mistrz pomimo złości uśmiechał się do niego szczerze.

— [i]_Hej! To nie była moja wina! To ten..._ [/i]— bronił się chłopiec.

—[i] _Nie interesuje mnie zachowanie twojego gościa. Jesteś gospodarzem Snape Manor i byłeś za wszystko odpowiedzialny. Wiesz, ile dla Severusa znaczy ten ogród._[/i]

Harry posmutniał. Niestety opiekun miał rację. To była jego wina. Dał się wtedy sprowokować i efekty były raczej opłakane.

—[i] _Za tobą. Harry_ [/i]— usłyszał jeszcze i zerwał mentalne połączenie, by się odwrócić.

W drzwiach przedziału stał chłopiec o płomiennorudej czuprynie. Coś do niego mówił. Harry wyciągnął z kieszeni lusterko od Severusa.

[i][b]_**Ktoś tu siedzi? Wszędzie jest pełno**_[/i][/b] — głosił napis na szkle.

— Proszę, jestem tu sam. — Uśmiechnął się do chłopaka, wskazując wolne miejsca.

Sam zajął siedzenie przy oknie, machając Arturowi, który wskazał na swoją rękę. W odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się do niego i uniósł kciuk do góry.

Poczuł nagle dotknięcie na ramieniu. To jego współpasażer coś do niego mówił. Uniósł znów lusterko i przeczytał.

[i][b]_**Co jest z tobą? Mówię do ciebie, a ty nic. Głuchy jesteś czy co?**_[/i][/b]

— Masz niestety rację. Jestem głuchy. Głuchy jak pień — odparł mu spokojnie.

Chłopak lekko zbladł, zrozumiawszy swoją gafę i zaczął coś mamrotać.

[i][b]_**Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię obrazić. Nie wiedziałem...**_[/i][/b]

— Nie przejmuj się tak. Przywykłem. To nic strasznego. A tak przy okazji jestem Harry. — Wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę. — Harry Potter-Snape.

Chłopak na te słowa otworzył szeroko oczy, machinalnie ściskając wyciągniętą dłoń.

— Tak, ten Potter — dodał, widząc jego minę. — I nie , nie jestem animagiem zmieniającym się w wilka. Jestem wilkołakiem i nie wstydzę się tego, wbrew temu, co piszą w „Proroku".

Chłopak znów zaczął szybko mówić i Harry nie nadążał z odczytywaniem jego niezbyt sensownych czasami słów.

— Czekaj! Czekaj! Nie nadążam. Jeśli mi pozwolisz, będę czytał prosto z twoich myśli. Dla nas obu będzie to o wiele łatwiejsze.

Ron kiwnął głową na zgodę i usiadł naprzeciw Harry'ego, gdy ten go o to poprosił.

— Zaczynam. Nie wystrasz się — ostrzegł go. — [i]_Witaj, spróbuj na początek się przedstawić. Wystarczy, że o tym pomyślisz._

— _Jestem Ronald Weasley, ale wszyscy wołają na mnie Ron._

— _Cześć, Ron. Miło cię poznać._

— _Naprawdę masz bliznę na czole? I to w kształcie błyskawicy?_[/i]

Nie mógł zerwać kontaktu wzrokowego, więc tylko potwierdził w myślach.

— [i]_Tak. I po ukąszeniu wilkołaka także, i parę innych też by się znalazło._

— _Nie boisz się reakcji innych? Będą cię unikać, gdy dowiedzą się prawdy._

— _Ty się mnie nie boisz_ [/i]— zauważył.

—[i]_ Nie ma pełni. Gdy ta nastąpi, będę się starać trzymać z daleka, a skoro to nie tajemnica, masz pewnie przygotowane pomieszczenie na te kilka nocy. Mój brat zajmuje się smokami, a one są niebezpieczne cały czas. Teraz nie wydajesz się niebezpieczny. Przynajmniej nie za bardzo._[/i]

Nawet nie zauważyli, jak pociąg ruszył. Po chwili dosiadła się do nich dziewczyna, ale nie słysząc żadnej rozmowy, zatopiła się w jakiejś grubej księdze.

Nagle drzwi przedziału otworzyły się i stanął w nich blondyn o pełnym wyższości wyrazie twarzy. Za jego plecami stało dwóch wysokich drabów.

— Na Merlina, Potter! Nie mogłeś wybrać sobie innego przedziału? Dlaczego Weasley?

Harry szybko rzucił okiem na lusterko. Żaden z chłopców nie był zdziwiony tym ruchem. Jednak dziewczyna przypatrywała mu się z ciekawością.

— Draco, daj spokój. Nie jesteś moim panem, by mi rozkazywać. Będę siedział i rozmawiał z kim chcę. Nawet gdyby to był sam Voldemort, nie masz tu nic do gadania. Spadaj! I lepiej się przygotuj! Nie mam zamiaru sam przyjmować kary za ogród.

Malfoy wkroczył w głąb przedziału, pochylając się nad Harrym i opierając na jego kolanach dłonie.

— [i]_Nie byłem tam sam, pamiętasz?_ [/i]— warknął w myślach.

—[i] _Tego nie powiedziałem_ [/i]— bronił się brunet. — [i]_Ale ogród Severusa uległ zniszczeniu i nieważne, kto się do tego przyczynił. Obaj jesteśmy winni i ..._

— _I co?_ [/i]— przerwał mu. —[i] _Zobaczymy, komu się dostanie._[/i]

Draco odwrócił się od Harry'ego z ironicznym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Zmierzył dziewczynę krytycznym wzrokiem i opuścił przedział, zamykając głośno drzwi.

— Dupek! — rzucił Ron.

Tego Harry nawet nie musiał odczytywać z lusterka.

— Taki już jest Malfoy. Przyzwyczaiłem się — rzekł, wzruszając ramionami.

Po chwili drzwi przedziału znów się otworzyły i za nimi pojawił się wózek ze smakołykami. Harry wziął trochę, by poczęstować współpasażerów, którzy nic nie kupili. Trochę późno chłopiec zreflektował się, że dosiadła się do nich dziewczyna.

— Przepraszam, że dopiero teraz, ale Malfoy trochę mnie rozproszył. Harry Potter-Snape — przedstawił się i wyciągnął do niej czekoladową żabę.

— Dziękuję, Hermiona Granger. Wiem trochę o tobie. Piszą w...

— Tak, wiem — przerwał jej, odrywając wzrok od lusterka. — Sporo rzeczy to bzdury.

— O co chodzi z tym lusterkiem? Ciągle w niego patrzysz? — zaciekawiła się.

Harry uśmiechnął się, odczytując pytanie.

— Jestem niesłyszący. Ono pomaga mi się porozumiewać. Severus miał załatwić coś innego w szkole, bo nie mogę ciągle gapić się to durne szkło.

Drzwi przedziału znów się otworzyły i do środka zajrzał pulchny chłopak.

— Nie widzieliście może mojej żaby, taka duża, zielona? Uciekła mi.

Gdy trójka jedenastolatków zaprzeczyła, przy czym Harry, z wiadomego powodu, z lekkim opóźnieniem, nieznajomy chłopak ruszył dalej.

— Tu jest ruchliwiej niż w Miodowym Królestwie — zauważył Potter.

— Lepiej się przebierzmy. Niedługo chyba dojedziemy. Na zewnątrz zrobiło się ciemno.

Dziewczyna miała rację. Okna zrobiły się czarne, jakby wjechali do tunelu, a nie tylko z powodu zapadającego mroku.

Po dwudziestu minutach pociąg wjechał na niewielka stację.

— Pierwszoroczni za mną! — Jeszcze nie wysiedli, a już słyszeli bardzo donośny głos rozlegający się na peronie.

Trójka dzieciaków szybko zmierzała w stronę ogromnego, mężczyzny, przy którym poczuli się jak krasnale.

— O, panicz Harry! Miło znów cię widzieć! Mam nadzieję, że w wolnej chwili mnie odwiedzisz? — zawołał w ich stronę wielkolud.

— Dobrze, Hagridzie — odparł Harry po odczytaniu słów mężczyzny ze szklanej tafli.

Ron klepnął go w ramię, chcąc zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

— Skąd go znasz?

— Byłem tu kilka razy, przeważnie podczas wakacji, gdy Severus musiał coś załatwić dla dyrektora. Zaprzyjaźniłem się z nim.

Reszta rozmowy została przerwana przez Hagrida, który skierował ich w stronę jeziora. Harry wzdrygnął się. Nie przepadał za wodą. Wsiadł jednak do łódki.

Przepłynięcie jeziora odbyło się bez niespodzianek. Harry kurczowo trzymał się boku łódki, ani na sekundę nie przestając spoglądać w taflę wody.

Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na jego zachowanie. Wszyscy zapatrzeni byli w bajeczny zamek, rosnący przed nimi z każdą chwilą.

Młody wilkołak prawie uciekł pędem znad brzegu jeziora, gdy w końcu przybili do małego molo. Uspokoił się dopiero na schodach zamku, gdzie czekała na nich dystyngowana, starsza czarownica. Bez słowa podeszła do Pottera i założyła mu na szyję srebrny łańcuszek z niewielkim, czarnym kamieniem. Chłopak aż się zatoczył od nagłego hałasu, jaki wokół niego wybuchnął. Wszyscy wkoło coś mówili, a on to słyszał.

— Cisza! — nakazała donośnie kobieta. — Panie Potter, czy to działa? — zwróciła się do trochę oszołomionego chłopca.

— Tak, profesor McGonagall. Muszę się tylko przyzwyczaić — odparł chłopak, biorąc głęboki oddech.

— Bardzo dobrze. — Skinęła mu głową i zwróciła się do pozostałych zebranych: — Jak już słyszeliście, nazywam się McGonagall. Jestem zastępcą dyrektora szkoły i mam zaszczyt powitać was w progach tej magicznej uczelni. Zapraszam na Przydział.

Otworzyła ruchem różdżki ogromne drzwi i ruszyła pierwsza. Szybko minęli hol i wkroczyli do sali. Do Wielkiej Sali.

Na Harrym nie robiła już ona takiego wrażenia jak za pierwszym razem, ale inni nie mieli przywileju być tu wcześniej, więc zachwyt był słyszalny w każdym słowie.

Denerwował go ten ciągły hałas. Przyzwyczajony do ciszy, musiał dostosować się do nowych warunków.

Dzisiejszego wieczoru sufit wyglądał jak niebo nocą, a unoszące się trochę niżej płonące świece dodawały mu jeszcze większego magicznego uroku.

Severus siedział sztywno na swoim miejscu przy stole nauczycielskim, ale Harry nie odważył się wykonać w jego stronę żadnego ruchu na powitanie. Już na pierwszy rzut oka rozpoznał, że opiekun jest wściekły. Westchnął i zaczął wsłuchiwać się w mowę Tiary Przydziału, ale bez większego zaangażowania. Szepty ze wszystkich stron napływały do niego nieustającą falą. Miał coraz większą ochotę zdjąć naszyjnik.

Nagle do jego wyczulonych nozdrzy dotarł dziwny zapach. Bardzo drażniący i czosnkowo nieprzyjemny aromat zła, jeśli zło może mieć jakąś woń, oraz zgnilizny. Zaczął się ukradkowo rozglądać, ale na sali było zbyt dużo osób, by mógł dokładnie określić, do kogo ona by pasowała. Dodatkowo poczuł niepokojące kłucie w czole, w miejscu jego sławetnej, dla niego wkurzającej, blizny.

McGonagall zaczęła wyczytywać nazwiska nowych uczniów, wzywając ich do siebie. Ci nakładali stary kapelusz na głowę, a on przydzielał ich według własnego widzimisię do odpowiedniego domu.

— Harry Potter-Snape! — zawołała McGonagall.

Szepty osiągnęły apogeum, doprowadzając Harry'ego do szału. Miał coraz większą chęć zawarczeć na nich wszystkich. Całe szczęście, że pełnia dopiero za dwa tygodnie.

Założył Tiarę.

— [i]_Witaj, Harry. Znów się spotykamy._

— _Witaj, Tiaro. Tamten raz to była ciekawość. Teraz to chyba nie mam wyboru._

— _Nie jestem taka straszna_ [/i]— zaśmiał się kapelusz.

—[i] _Przynajmniej tym razem postaraj się niczego nie wyrzucać na moją głowę. Ten miecz jest naprawdę ciężki _[/i]— zauważył.

— [i]_Potrzebowałeś go._

— _To fakt bezsprzeczny, ale wolę uprzedzić zawczasu. Mam nadzieję, że nikomu nie mówiłaś o tej naszej małej przygodzie?_

— _Przecież ci obiecałam. A teraz do rzeczy..._

— _Jeśli wciśniesz mnie do Malfoya, to na miejscu coś ci zrobię _[/i]_— _warknął ostrzegawczo._ —[i] Z nim nie da się wytrzymać jednego dnia bez awantury! Nie chcę być z nim na okrągło przez dziesięć miesięcy!_

— _Jesteś pewien? Twój opiekun..._

— _To moja decyzja, nie Severusa._[/i]

Tiara zamilkła, jakby się nad czymś głęboko zastanawiając.

— GRYFFINDOR! — krzyknęła głośno.

—[i] _Trochę ci to zajęło, ale dzięki._[/i]

Ściągnął Tiarę i podał ją kobiecie. Sala, w szczególności jeden ze stołów, wiwatowała, że zdobyła Pottera. Ruszył w stronę źródła najgłośniejszego krzyku.

Usiadł koło Hermiony, a po chwili dołączył do nich Ron. Po przydzieleniu uczniów wstał dyrektor i zapanowała cisza, na którą Harry aż odetchnął z ulgą.

— Witam wszystkich. Do starszych i nowych roczników: zasady nadal obowiązują. Nie wolno wchodzić do Zakazanego Lasu bez opieki nauczyciela. To chyba jasne? Teraz chciałbym, zanim plotki rozniosą ten wiekowy przybytek, poinformować o wilkołaku przebywającym wśród nas.

— O, jakże delikatnie, dyrektorze — mruknął Harry, gdy zaniepokojenie innych zaczęło go wyraźnie drażnić.

— Proszę o ciszę! — Dumbledore uniósł tylko nieznacznie głos. — Cóż, chyba zbyt ogólnikowo to przedstawiłem. Nic wam nie zrobi.

— Tak, jestem oswojony — znów mruknął Harry, wstając i zwracając się do wpatrzonych w niego kolegów. — Nie mam zamiaru rzucać się nikomu do gardła. Przynajmniej bez wyraźnego powodu. Regularnie zażywam Eliksir Tojadowy. Podczas pełni będę od was odseparowany, więc nie macie się czego bać. Poza tym jest na mnie nałożone zaklęcie kontrolujące. Gdybym z jakiegoś powodu wpadł we wściekłość, ono mnie powstrzyma. Z resztą, możecie się mnie obawiać, nie robi mi to różnicy. Nie jestem jednak potworem i tych, którzy zostaną moimi przyjaciółmi, prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi, będę chronić.

Usiadł i rzucił spojrzenie w stronę Severusa. Ten jednak nie patrzył na niego, lecz na mężczyznę siedzącego tuż obok. Ten okropny zapach znów uderzył go w nos. Czyżby Severus coś podejrzewał? A dokładniej kogoś? Pomasował czoło, gdy ból znów się odezwał krótkim sygnałem.

— Harry? — Ron wytrącił go z rozmyślań. — Jedz!

Nawet nie zauważył, że dyrektor skończył przemawiać i stoły zapełniły się jedzeniem.

— Wiesz, że teraz wszyscy będą cię unikać? — zauważyła Hermiona.

— Już to robią. — Wskazał na przestrzeń, która nagle zrobiła się wokół nich. — Mam to gdzieś. Jeśli nie potrafią przyjąć mnie takiego, jakim jestem, to trudno — sapnął sarkastycznie.

— O, wilczek ma charakterek swego opiekuna — rzucił nagle jakiś wysoki rudzielec, zajmując wolne miejsce tuż przed nimi.

Drugi, najwyraźniej brat bliźniak, usiadł obok.

— To Fred i George. Moi starsi bracia — przedstawił Ron. — Uważaj na nich.

— Słyszałem o waszych wybrykach od Severusa. Nieźle załazicie za skórę — stwierdził Harry wesoło, ale nagle spoważniał i pochylił się w ich stronę. — Jeśli jeszcze raz zrobicie krzywdę mojemu opiekunowi, ja stanę na waszej drodze.

Powiało chłodem. Bliźniacy wpatrywali się w niego, szukając śladu żartu. Gdy przez szmaragdową zieleń przebiło się chwilowo złoto, kiwnęli tylko głowami.

— Okej. To sprawa załatwiona. — Uśmiechnął się jak gdyby nigdy nic. — I powinniście bardziej przyłożyć się do eliksirów. On was naprawdę chwali.

— Snape? Nas? Chwali? — zdziwili się jednocześnie bracia.

— Powiedzmy, że robicie na nim wrażenie swoją inwencją. Na mistrzu Arturze także — rzekł.

— Na tym mistrzu Arturze? To prawda, że mieszkasz z największym mistrzem eliksirów na świecie? — spytała Hermiona z entuzjazmem.

— Już nie. Odkąd Severus ukończył mistrzostwo, mieszkam w Snape Manor, ale mistrz często nas odwiedza. Myślę, że przypadlibyście sobie do gustu, tym bardziej, że z tego, co o was słyszałem, macie podobne poczucie humoru.

— Czy mogę wiedzieć, na co jeszcze czekacie? — Nad pogrążoną w rozmowie grupie stanęła profesor McGonagall. — Wszyscy już kończą i zbierają się przy wyjściu.

Dopiero teraz zauważyli, że większość uczniów skończyła posiłek i podchodzi do prefektów swoich domów.

— Chodźmy — stwierdziła krótko Hermiona, ciągnąc Rona, który jeszcze próbował schować coś jadalnego do kieszeni.

Harry zauważył, że Fred i George robią podobnie, tyle że pakują zapasy w mniejszej ilości. Czyżby wielki apetyt był u nich rodzinny? Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Z historii Severusa poznał trochę bliźniaków i coś mu się zdawało, że młodszy będzie trochę do nich podobny. Potarł znowu czoło. Ten hałas robił się męczący.

— Możesz go ściągnąć, Potter. Nikt cię nie zmusza do ciągłego noszenia.

Zaraz za plecami Harry'ego zmaterializował się nie kto inny a Severus.

— Dziękuję, chyba tak zrobię, Se... panie profesorze — zmitygował się na koniec.

Zmarszczenie brwi opiekuna mówiło mu, że dobrze zrobił.

— Chcę cię widzieć jutro z samego rana w moim gabinecie. Godzina ósma, Potter. Ustalimy twoją karę.

Chłopiec spuścił smętnie głowę. Przed tym nie ucieknie, ale chociaż dostał odroczenie do jutrzejszego poranka.

— Zrozumiałeś?

— Tak, profesorze. Jutro o ósmej w pana gabinecie — odezwał się szybko, wiedząc, że ten czeka na jego odpowiedź.

— Natychmiast do swojego dormitorium! — nakazał mężczyzna i sam ruszył w kierunku stołu swego Domu, przy którym jeszcze ktoś marudził.

— Coś ty zmalował? Szlaban pierwszego dnia szkoły? — spytał George, popychając go lekko w stronę wyjścia. — Chodźmy, bo jeszcze i nam się dostanie.

— To raczej będzie prywatny szlaban. Nabroiłem jeszcze w domu i on został o tym powiadomiony — tłumaczył się Harry, wspinając się po schodach na siódme piętro.

Po kilkunastu minutach zostali wprowadzeni do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru przez portret naprawdę grubej damy i rozdzieleni do dormitoriów. Ron był przydzielony do tego samego co on, co nawet im obu odpowiadało. Inaczej sprawa miała się z pozostałymi trzema współlokatorami Harry'ego. Zaraz po przekroczeniu progu trójka stanęła przed nimi. Choć bardziej prawdziwie brzmiałoby dwójka, bo ostatni stał trochę z boku.

— O co chodzi? — spytał Potter, choć raczej domyślał się tematu rozmowy.

— Powiem wprost — odezwał się pierwszy z chłopaków. — Nie bardzo podoba mi się spanie w jednym pokoju z wilkołakiem. Powiedzmy, że wystawię ci _votum_ zaufania i zobaczymy. Nie chcę sobie robić z ciebie wroga, ale nie chcę też wyjść na idiotę. Stawiam tylko sprawę jasno.

— Rozumiem i nie przeszkadza mi to. Jak już mówiłem, nie jestem potworem. Podczas pełni nie będzie mnie tutaj, a w pozostałe dni jestem całkiem normalny.

— Nie wiem, czy pokonanie Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, gdy jeszcze nosiłeś pieluchę, można nazwać normalnością, ale niech ci będzie. Jestem Seamus, a to Dean Thomas. Tam jest Neville Longbottom. — Wskazał ostatniego.

— Już widzieliśmy się w pociągu. Szukałeś żaby — zauważył Ron, zaczynając się rozpakowywać.

— Tak. Teodory. Znalazłem ją. — Chłopak wyciągnął przed siebie wspomnianego płaza. — Naprawdę nie ugryziesz mnie, jak będę spał? — zwrócił się do Harry'ego.

— Jestem wilkołakiem, nie wampirem, Neville — zaśmiał się Harry i ruszył do swego kufra.

Krzątali się, rozpakowując rzeczy takie jak książki, przybory do eliksirów czy prywatne przedmioty na swoich półkach.

— Normalnie ogolę Malfoya do łysej czaszki. Znów wcisnął mi swoje rzeczy — warknął w pewnym momencie Potter, wyciągając oliwkowo-srebrny sweter i kilka podobnych koszul.

— Jesteś pewien? — zauważył Ron, biorąc jedną i przykładając ją do jego piersi. — Malfoy jest od ciebie o głowę niższy i trochę dziwnie wyglądałby w przydużej koszuli. To wydaje mi się być twój rozmiar.

Harry obejrzał zielony zestaw i przyznał Weasleyowi rację.

— Pewnie Severus maczał w tym palce. Albo mistrz Artur. Idę o zakład, że to on — mruknął i odłożył wszystko do szafy, a kufer wsunął pod łóżko.

Harry zasnął bardzo szybko. Na nim magiczność szkoły nie robiła większego wrażenia. Wychował się w miejscu przepełnionym różnymi jej postaciami i wiele z nich było w nim. Już samo to, że był wilkołakiem, było niezwykłą potęgą. Potęgą, której zwykli ludzie się lękali. Może i wielu dziwiła jego dorosłość, ale po tym, co przeżył przez ostatnie pięć lat, każdy nabyłby pewnych doświadczeń, a już z pewnością nawyków. Nawyków, które kiedyś mogą uratować życie, może jemu, a może komuś innemu.

Śnił. Znów znajdował się w laboratorium mistrza Artura, ale stał jakby z boku. Spojrzał w okno.

Pełnia.

Skulił się, oczekując bólu, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Wyprostował się, gdy usłyszał krzyk. Swój własny krzyk, ale nie dobywający się z jego gardła. Obrócił się od okna i zrozumiał, że to tylko wspomnienie jego pierwszej przemiany.

Wzdrygnął się. Nie chciał na to patrzeć. Całe szczęście sen zmienił się w jakieś zwyczajne senne bzdury. Ktoś go woła, on nie wie skąd, próbuje szukać i budzi się z wyciągniętą przed siebie dłonią.

Zerknął na zegar. W pół do ósmej. Odpowiedni czas, by wstać i przygotować się na rozmowę z Severusem.

Obudził chłopaków, gdy wychodził, by nie zaspali w pierwszy dzień szkoły. Po drodze do kwater Severusa, minął kilkoro Ślizgonów. Nie było to nic miłego, wręcz lodowato chłodny respekt.

Zapukał po dotarciu do gabinetu.

— Wejść!

Nie zapowiadało się wesoło. Głos Severusa był bardziej niż ostry. Wszedł niepewnie, po czym stanął przed biurkiem z opuszczonymi luźno rękoma i czekał. Opiekun miał dziwny zwyczaj ignorowania. Nie wiedział, co chce tym osiągnąć, ale zbyt dobrze znał Severusa, by mu jeszcze bardziej podpaść.

Po dobrych pięciu lub więcej minutach nauczyciel uniósł głowę znad jakichś dokumentów i jeszcze chwilę taksował go spojrzeniem głodnej hydry.

— Dlaczego znów dałeś się sprowokować Draco?

— Nie sprowokował mnie. Po prostu...

— Nie istnieje nic prostego, Harry. Obaj wiemy, jaki jest młody Malfoy. Jego rodzice przygotowują go. Jest jedynakiem i musi nauczyć się sprawować władzę. On testuje swoje umiejętności na tobie.

— Wiem, Severusie, ale to nie było tak. Moja magia trochę wymknęła mi się spod kontroli...

Severus wstał i podszedł bliżej. Położył obie ręce na ramionach Harry'ego i przytulił go do siebie.

— Wiem, że to dla ciebie bardzo trudne, ale nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć. To twoja broń i tarcza.

— Rozumiem, Severusie.

Mężczyzna puścił go i wskazał fotel, sam zajmując drugi.

— Jak poważne jest to „trochę"?

Harry pochylił głowę, nie bardzo chcąc mówić. W końcu jednak westchnął ciężko i zaczął:

— Uszkodziło drugą szklarnię i połowę lustrzanego ogrodu. Trzy białe dęby i brzoza złocista złamane. Krzewy od północnej do wschodniej ściany nie zaowocują. — Z każdym słowem Severus coraz bardziej marszczył brwi. — Szklarnia została naprawiona w ciągu godziny. Drzewa uzdrowione, a złamane gałęzie umieszczone w magazynie.

Umilkł po zdaniu relacji i czekał na wybuch. Bo ten zawsze następował.

— Ty durny bachorze! Wiesz, ile lat musiałem poświęcić, by te krzewy w ogóle przyjęły się w ogrodzie? — Cichy szept był gorszy od krzyku. — Mam nadzieję, że zawartość szklarni nie uległa zniszczeniu, bo wtedy porozmawiamy inaczej. Wiesz, jaka czeka cię kara?

Harry ścisnął dłonie, wstając. Ściągnął szatę i przewiesił ją przez oparcie fotela. Potem zaczął ściągać spodnie.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 2.1

Całe szczęście pierwsze zajęcia miały odbyć się dopiero o jedenastej i Harry miał szansę zdążyć się pozbierać po karze Severusa. Podejrzewał, że tak będzie, w końcu jego opiekun wiedział, jak jednocześnie ukarać go i nauczyć. Przynajmniej nie należał do ludzi, którzy biją swoich podopiecznych. Po tym, co robił wuj Vernon, Harry chyba nie wytrzymałby kolejnego takiego traktowania i sam uciekły od nowego opiekuna

Nie miał tego za złe mistrzowi eliksirów. Rozumiał go, przecież zawsze miał na względzie tylko jego dobro, nigdy by go nie skrzywdził, a już na pewno nie cieleśnie. Ale z drugiej strony nie cierpiał [i]_tego_[/i] sposobu.

— Hej, stary! Jadłeś coś w ogóle? Nie widziałem cię na śniadaniu. — Ron złapał go przed salą transmutacji.

— Miałem szlaban, zapomniałeś? Dopiero co wyszedłem — rzekł spokojnie Harry, chowając naszyjnik pod koszulę i poprawiając szatę.

— Co ci kazał robić? Jesteś okropnie blady. Chyba nie zmusił cię do wypicia jakiejś eksperymentalnej mikstury? Fred i George czasami opowiadają o takich przypadkach podczas zajęć.

— Nie wierz w każde ich słowo — obruszył się natychmiast Potter. — Severus nigdy by nie testował eliksirów na dzieciach. Wie, czym to grozi.

Potarł lekko czoło w zdenerwowaniu. Nie lubił, gdy ktoś oskarżał o coś jego opiekuna. Był na tym punkcie przeczulony.

— Ja tylko... — Ron chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale kolega mu przerwał:

— Nieważne. Po prostu zastanów się nad zachowaniem swoich braci i doszukuj się prawdy w niedomówieniach. Chodźmy już, Hermiona do nas macha.

Ruszył w stronę czekającej na nich niedaleko dziewczyny, ciągnąc Rona za ramię.

— Coś się stało? — zapytała ich przyjaciółka, widząc miny chłopaków.

— Nie. Właśnie informuję Rona, że nauczyciel nie może poić ucznia eliksirami o nieznanych efektach.

— Harry ma rację, Ron. Domyślam się, że chodzi o profesora Snape'a? — Widząc potwierdzenie, dodała: — On sam zaproponował ten dopisek w regulaminie szkoły. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale istnieje bardzo dokładny przepis dotyczący zażywania eliksirów przez uczniów. Wszystko jest napisane w [i]_Historii Hogwartu_.[/i] Też ją czytałeś, Harry?

— Raczej zostałem do tego przymuszony po którejś z afer w laboratorium mistrza Artura. Chyba wysadziłem wtedy jego stuletnią skorupę żółwia, który też podobno żył setkę. To była sroga kara — jęknął. — I nudna.

Klasa transmutacji była już prawie pełna, ale nauczycielki nie było, gdy weszli. Tak przynajmniej myślała większość uczniów, spoglądając na szarego kota, siedzącego niczym posąg na skraju biurka. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, sam dał się nabrać za pierwszym razem, gdy spotkał profesorkę w jej animagicznej postaci. Pogłaskał ją nawet, za co miauknęła na niego tak, jakby obdzierał ją żywcem ze skóry.

Zajął miejsce koło Rona i czekał. Byli ostatni, więc nie trwało to długo. Kot zeskoczył na podłogę, ale dotknęły jej już nie kocie łapy, ale buty nauczycielki, w ciągu sekundy zmieniającej zwierzęcą postać w ludzką.

Zachwyt, który ogarnął całą klasę, tak samo szybko jednak został ugaszony listą zasad, regułkami i całą masą wiadomości, które musieli zapisać. McGonagall okazała się surową nauczycielką, ale Harry mógł się tego po niej spodziewać, jako że zdążył ją trochę poznać podczas wcześniejszych wizyt. Na koniec otrzymali po zapałce, formułę zaklęcia na tablicy wraz z instrukcją i nakaz zamiany zapałki w igłę.

Wszyscy zabrali się do tej praktycznej części zajęć z dużą ochotą. Zapałka Hermiony bardzo szybko zaczęła metalicznie błyszczeć. Rona spaliła się doszczętnie już przy pierwszej próbie i chłopak z miną męczennika odbierał właśnie kolejną z rąk nauczycielki.

— Panie Potter, to są ćwiczenia praktyczne. Nie musi pan prosić przedmiotu wzrokiem. Proszę użyć różdżki.

Harry miał cichą nadzieję, że kobieta może jednak nie zauważy braku jego zaangażowania na zajęciach. Westchnął i uniósł różdżkę, skupiając się nad swoją magią.

Nie było to proste zadanie. Przynajmniej dla niego. Znał tylko tę ludzką magię i jedynie ona go słuchała. Wilcza niestety robiła, co jej się żywnie podobało. Żadne zaklęcia ani mikstury nie potrafiły jej okiełznać. Przypuszczał, że gdyby się to udało, rozwiązałoby to też problem przemiany, bo przecież ta związana była z magią.

Cicho, prawie niesłyszalnie, wyszeptał inkantację. Nic się nie stało. Profesorka spojrzała na niego krytycznie, zatrzymując się przy ich ławce.

— Musi pan powiedzieć zaklęcie głośniej. Należy tego chcieć. Magia, która jest w tobie, musi usłyszeć nakaz.

Przymknął oczy. Na razie panował nad magią tylko kilku prostych zaklęć i naprawdę nie wiedział, co może się stać.

Rzucił głośniej czar, wskazując różdżką leżącą na stole zapałkę. I na tym jego kontrola się skończyła. Poczuł, jak ta druga magia wkrada się w niego samego niczym pasażer na gapę i przejmuje dowodzenie. Promyk czaru dotknął zapałki oraz stołu. Sekundę później wszystko, co na nim stało, spadło na ziemię, bo stołu już nie było. Piękny, lśniący stos igieł różnej wielkości leżał u jego stóp.

— Dobrze, panie Potter. — Kobieta pochwaliła go, unosząc tylko brwi. — Następnym razem mniej magii, a więcej precyzji.

Przywróciła stół do poprzedniego wyglądu. Nie do końca jednak. Jego blat lśnił metalem, jakby nie całkiem zapanowała nad jego przemianą. Nie skomentowała tego, tylko zerknęła na chłopca niepewnie.

Harry więcej nie próbował, przynajmniej na razie. Wolał ćwiczyć przy Severusie, który już nauczył się wyczuwać tę drugą magię i jej zrywy. Byłoby mu pewnie łatwiej, gdyby miał czas się z nią oswoić. Gdyby obudziła się wraz z pierwszą przemianą. Niestety, stało się to dopiero kilka tygodni temu i Harry nie miał wiele czasu ani sposobności na jej opanowanie. Nie miał też wcześniej prawdziwej różdżki, lecz zwykłą, dziecięcą, do ćwiczeń. Nawet z tą próbną miał sporo kłopotów. Szarpała się, jakby się go bała. Słuchała go, co prawda, wykonując polecenia, jakie jej dawał, ale mimo to chłopak miał z tym niezwykłe trudności. Teraz, po kupieniu takiej z prawdziwego zdarzenia, sytuacja wyglądała o niebo lepiej. Ale co z tego, skoro wilcza magia robiła, co chciała, tak jak w przypadku ogrodu, gdzie zwykły [i]_Expelliarmus_[/i] rozwalił sto jardów kwadratowych. Jakby dwie magiczne istoty w nim walczyły o przywództwo. Severus kazał mu się wyciszać i wsłuchiwać w tę drugą moc, by ją poznać i zrozumieć, ale on, pomimo wielu starań, nie nawiązał z nią „kontaktu".

Ku uldze Harry'ego lekcje nareszcie dobiegły końca. Ale to był dopiero początek roku szkolnego.

W towarzystwie Rona i Hermiony chłopak ruszył na obiad, ponaglany przez warczący donośnie żołądek wilkołaka.

Po obiedzie mieli pierwszą lekcję latania. Harry już zacierał ręce. To była jego ulubiona dziedzina sportu. Mógł latać godzinami. Wyciągnął swoją miotłę z szafy, wyganiając jednocześnie burego szczura Rona. Zwierzak ostatnio ciągle siedział ukryty w jego ubraniach, zamiast wśród rzeczy swojego właściciela.

— Parszywek jest już stary, nie zwracaj na niego uwagi — rzucił Ron, jednocześnie z zachwytem patrząc na miotłę przyjaciela. — Z takim sprzętem przyćmisz szkolne miotły. Tu są tylko stare Zmiatacze.

— Jak chcesz, mogę ci pożyczyć. Mnie nie robi różnicy, na czym latam. Samo wzbicie się w niebo mnie zadowala. Severus często pozwalał mi latać, to właśnie prezent od niego i mistrza Artura.

— Naprawdę mogę? — upewniał się rudzielec.

— No, pewnie. — Wręczył mu miotłę. — Przecież korona mi z głowy nie spadnie, jak się z tobą podzielę.

— Jesteś wielki! — Ron już wybiegał na zewnątrz pokoju, pewnie chciał przed lekcją złapać braci i się pochwalić.

Dean dziwnie na niego popatrzył.

— Jeśli też chcesz pożyczyć, wystarczy zapytać — rzucił w jego stronę Harry i ruszył za Ronem.

Chłopak natychmiast wybiegł za nim i krzyknął:

— Jesteś pewien? Naprawdę pożyczysz mi swoją miotłę?

— Jak tylko uda ci się oderwać od niej Rona, to możesz nawet dzisiaj. Tylko potem ją wyczyśćcie.

— Dzięki, Harry!

— Proszę.

Nie widząc w pokoju wspólnym Weasleya, Harry opuścił go i ruszył prosto na boisko.

Pani Hooch, trenerka i opiekunka meczy, bez zbędnych wstępów powiedziała im, co mają robić i zaczęła obserwować ich poczynania. Wezwanie miotły, nawet tej szkolnej, nie było dla chłopca problemem. Hermionie i Malfoyowi, cóż, znów mieli zajęcia połączone ze Slytherinem, także udało się to za pierwszym razem. Ron walczył chwilę z jego miotłą i ta po trzeciej próbie posłuchała go. Inni musieli trochę się jeszcze pomęczyć, ale zajęło im to tylko kilka minut. Potem nauczycielka kazała im ich dosiąść i spróbować się unieść.

Harry z Draco wystartowali jak z procy, natychmiast przełączając się na swój standardowy tryb rywalizacji. Malfoy wyciągnął z kieszeni swój ulubiony złoty znicz i rzucił go w niebo.

Nauczycielka krzyczała na nich, ale na wysokości, na której się znaleźli, nie docierał do nich jej głos. Po chwili przestała, nakazując reszcie ćwiczyć w jej pobliżu i obserwowała dwójkę szalejących wysoko w górze jedenastolatków.

Uniki i zwody bruneta robiły na niej wrażenie, a i blondyn niewiele mu ustępował. Zauważyła też, jak w ciągu paru minut lotu Potter kilka razy łapał i zaraz na powrót wypuszczał znicz, by przedłużyć zabawę.

Po półgodzinie chłopcy wylądowali koło reszty klasy.

— Obaj macie szlaban! Nie pozwoliłam wzbijać się tak wysoko! — zagrzmiała niczym piorun pani Hooch, gdy tylko ich stopy dotknęły ziemi.

— Nie określiła pani limitu wysokości ani czasu trwania lotu — zauważył Draco swoim perfekcyjnie wyuczonym, arystokratycznym tonem.

Tu musiała przyznać mu rację, choć nie powiedziała tego głośno.

— Obaj i tak zgłosicie się do opiekunów swoich domów.

— Nie będzie takiej potrzeby. Potter od razu może ze mną iść. — McGonagall podeszła do nich z groźną miną. — Natychmiast!

Odwróciła się, widząc, że chłopak wykonał polecenie.

— Czy mogę prosić, by szlaban był z kimś innym niż profesor Snape? Już dość czasu zająłem mu dziś rano. — Dwóch jego kar w ciągu dnia Harry raczej nie był w stanie psychicznie przetrwać.

— Dobrze, mogę rozpatrzyć tę prośbę — rzekła McGonagall, pukając jednocześnie do drzwi jednej z klas. — Profesorze Quirrel, czy mogę na chwilę prosić Wooda?

Gdy tylko drzwi się otworzyły, Harry znów poczuł ten okropny zapach. Lekcje akurat miał Gryffindor, a on wcześniej od nikogo nie wyczuł tej woni. Czyżby to nauczyciel? Spojrzał na niego i on zrobił to samo. Czoło zabolało go w tej samej chwili. Syknął, odsuwając się w głąb korytarza i pomasował głowę. Musi o tym powiedzieć Severusowi.

Tęgi chłopak ze starszego rocznika wyszedł z klasy z niepewną miną.

— Panie Wood, chyba znalazłam panu szukającego.

Teraz to już na pewno musi porozmawiać z opiekunem. Sapnął ciężko, gdy został poinformowany o zaszczycie, jaki otrzymał. Najmłodszy szukający.

— Coś nie tak, panie Potter? — Nauczycielka zauważyła jego lekkie niezadowolenie.

— Wszystko zależy od profesora Snape'a, proszę pani. Jeśli się nie zgodzi, to nie będę grał. — Harry postawił sprawę jasno.

— Porozmawiam z nim. Na pewno się zgodzi.

Och, jak bardzo chciałby być przy tej rozmowie. Dwa mocne charaktery i osobowości będą o niego walczyć. Był bardzo ciekaw, kto wygra.

— Ty chyba oszalałaś, kobieto! Oczywiście, że się nie zgadzam!

Severus nawet nie przerwał pisania, gdy McGonagall wyłuszczyła mu sprawę, z którą wtargnęła do jego prywatnego gabinetu.

— Severusie, to szansa dla Harry'ego! — Minerwa nie miała zamiaru się poddać. — Gdy wygra mecz, inni przestaną widzieć w nim odszczepieńca. To może zmienić zachowanie uczniów w stosunku do niego.

— On ma dopiero jedenaście lat. To jest dziecko. — Snape wstał, obszedł biurko, by oprzeć się o blat z przodu. Minerwa zajmowała krzesło tuż przed nim. — Jak chcesz go zabezpieczyć przed niespodziewanymi wypadkami podczas meczu, gdybym zgodził się na jego udział? Znam jego możliwości, jeśli chodzi o latanie, ale podczas rozgrywek wszystko się może wydarzyć.

Splótł ręce na piersi i czekał na odpowiedź opiekunki domu, do którego dziwnym trafem dostał się jego podopieczny. Ta okropna Tiara twierdziła, że nie mogła spełnić jego polecenia, bo było sprzeczne z jej magią.

Też coś! Wredny kawałek przeterminowanego filcu!

— Zaklęcia amortyzujące założone na miotłę powinny wystarczyć, to nie są rozgrywki światowe. Nikt nie będzie chciał go z niej zrzucić.

— Chyba zapominasz, jak grają Ślizgoni.

— To jest twój dom, Severusie. Powinieneś im zabronić takiej gry — zauważyła sucho kobieta.

— I gdzie wtedy podziałaby się rywalizacja? Jak na razie tylko mój dom potrafi zdobywać Puchar Quidditcha rok po roku. To chyba o czymś świadczy. — Mistrz eliksirów uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

— To o niczym nie świadczy — oburzyła się Minerva. — Masz po prostu dobrych zawodników.

— Którzy chcą wygrać za wszelką cenę i nie powstrzyma ich od tego głupia zasada [i]_fair-play_.[/i] Jeśli będą mieć okazję sfaulować Pottera, to to zrobią. A Draco już na pewno się nie powstrzyma.

McGonagall zerwała się z krzesła na tę wiadomość.

— Pozwoliłeś Malfoyowi grać, a nie chcesz zgodzić się na udział Pottera? — Prawie na niego krzyknęła.

— Zgodę udzielił jego ojciec, ja nie miałem tu nic do powiedzenia. To ja jestem opiekunem Pottera i bardzo nie podoba mi się pomysł jego udziału w tej grze.

Minerwa uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

— Boisz się, że twój dom przegra, bo wiesz, jak dobry jest twój podopieczny.

Kobieta wyciągnęła ostrą broń. Snape uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

— Wiesz, że zwycięstwo twojego domu nie robi na mnie żadnego wrażenia. Mam teraz na względzie tylko i wyłącznie dobro chłopca.

[i]_Nawet z nim nie macie szans_,[/i] dodał w myślach, ale niezbyt pewnie i, na swoje nieszczęście, był tego w pełni świadom.

— Nic mu nie będzie, mogę ci to obiecać. Oczywiście nie wliczam siniaków i stłuczeń, bo to naturalne.

Snape zmarszczył brwi. Poza bezpieczeństwem Harry'ego nie miał żadnej rozsądnej wymówki, by chłopak nie mógł uczestniczyć w szkolnych rozgrywkach.

— Niech ci będzie, kobieto. Ale pod jednym warunkiem.

— Jakim?

— Będzie latał na swojej miotle, ma już nałożone odpowiednie zaklęcia.

— To wbrew regulaminowi.

— Lucjusz Malfoy podarował naszej drużynie nowiutkie miotły wprost z wystawy. Nie chcę, by potem mówiono, że wygraliśmy tylko dzięki lepszemu sprzętowi.

McGonagall westchnęła. Nawet z Potterem mieli niewielkie szanse na zwycięstwo przeciwko nowym miotłom. Te szkolne może i były wytrzymałe, ale nie należały do najszybszych.

— Zgoda. Czyli mogę przekazać Potterowi, że pozwalasz mu grać?

— Tak, możesz. Ale jeśli zauważę, że przez treningi obniża się poziom jego wiedzy, wycofam pozwolenie.

— Stawiasz sprawę bardzo jasno, Severusie. Jednak dziękuję. — Kiwnęła mu głową na pożegnanie i wyszła.

Za drzwiami kwater mistrza eliksirów odetchnęła. Rozmowy z tym mężczyzną dziwnie ją wyczerpywały. Czuła się jak po przebiegnięciu maratonu, a nie zwykłej rozmowie nauczyciela z opiekunem dziecka, znajdującego się pod jej opieką.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 2.2

Następnego poranka Harry zaraz po przebudzeniu zastanowił się, jak ten dzień się zakończy. Oczywiście dla niego. Był piątek i według planu zajęć zaraz po śniadaniu rozpoczynały się dwie godziny eliksirów i to ze Ślizgonami.

Na dokładkę Malfoy zatrzymał go przed Wielką Salą, z tą samą wielkogabarytową obstawą, którą Harry spotkał już w pociągu.

— Potter, chodź ze mną — rzucił głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu i wszedł do pustej klasy zaraz obok.

Harry omal nie parsknął śmiechem na takie zachowanie i nie ruszył się z miejsca. Ron wraz z Hermioną czekali koło niego, milcząc i najwyraźniej spodziewając się takiego obrotu sprawy.

Po chwili Draco wychylił się z sali, stając w progu.

— Potter, mówiłem coś do ciebie! — warknął na Gryfona.

— Chyba o czymś zapomniałeś — odparł lekceważąco Harry.

Malfoya uniosło ze złości i już chciał wrzasnąć, ale w ostatnim momencie się powstrzymał.

— Czy mogę zamienić z tobą słowo? Na osobności? — spytał, tym razem z odrobiną uległości i grzeczności.

Ale tylko z maleńką. Jego głos nadal był arystokratycznie nudny. W dodatku chłopak pretensjonalnie przeciągał sylaby.

— A co jeśli nie mamy o czym rozmawiać? — odparł pytaniem Harry.

— Potter! Nie wnerwiaj mnie! Wystarczy, że pałętasz się ze szlamą i zdrajcą krwi. Jesteśmy ponad nich, jeśli już zapomniałeś.

Harry zmrużył oczy, a z jego gardła wyrwał się cichy warkot. Wszyscy zebrani, poza Draco, odsunęli się.

— Waruj, Potter! — zadrwił z niego blondyn. — Nie przestraszysz mnie. Pełnia dopiero za tydzień.

— Malfoy! — Gryfon doskoczył do niespodziewającego się tego Ślizgona i przygwoździł go do ściany, trzymając za gardło. — Znowu zaczynasz mnie wkurzać. Wiesz, jak to się ostatnio skończyło.

Dzieciak przyszpilony przez wilkołaka wyraźnie zadrżał. Uniósł ręce w górę w geście poddania, a Harry puścił go i odstąpił o krok.

— Jeszcze raz usłyszę, jak tak nazywasz kogokolwiek, kto przebywa w moim towarzystwie, to pożałujesz. I gdybyś zapomniał – jestem półkrwi, więc obrażasz i mnie. Chyba nie chcesz, bym w napadzie gniewu przyłączył cię do mojego stada?

Na te słowa zadrżeli już wszyscy. Kłótnia przyciągała od kilku minut coraz więcej widzów, powodując w holu zator.

— Co tu się dzieje? — Jak na złość od strony lochów nadszedł Snape.

Spojrzał tylko na wolną przestrzeń i dwójkę chłopców, wokół której ona powstała.

— Potter! Malfoy! Szlaban! — oznajmił krótko i sucho.

— Za co? — zapytali obaj, jakby to, że dopiero co obrzucali się inwektywami, nie było jasne.

— Za zakłócanie porządku! Za utrudnianie mi przejścia na śniadanie! Za denerwowanie mnie waszym widokiem z samego rana! Mam wymieniać dalej? — Spojrzał na nich lodowato, gdy opuścili głowy.

— Nie, panie profesorze — odparł Malfoy.

— Minus dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru, panie Potter, za brak odpowiedzi.

Harry ścisnął dłonie, ale i tym razem nic nie powiedział. Wilk zaczął wyrywać się i starał się nad nim zapanować. Chłopak przygryzł wargi, koncentrując się na wewnętrznej walce. Severus natychmiast wyczuł, co się dzieje.

— Rozejść się! — krzyknął ostro na uczniów.

Nikt nie chciał stawać na drodze Snape'owi, który pchnął Pottera do tej samej sali, z której chwilę wcześniej chciał skorzystać Malfoy.

Gdy weszli, profesor zabezpieczył drzwi i wyciszył salę. Następnie odwrócił się do chłopca i czekał. Nie miał na razie zamiaru interweniować. Skoro zaklęcie nie zadziałało, to znaczyło, że dzieciak jeszcze nad sobą panuje i stara się uspokoić. Gdy Potter spojrzał na niego, z zieleni oczu nie było ani grama, zastało w nich jedynie czyste złoto.

— Oddychaj, Harry. Zapanuj nad nim — poradził na pozór spokojnym głosem.

— Wiem! — warknął ostro młody czarodziej.

Jego głos nie był nawet minimalnie podobny do zwykłego, łagodnego głosu Harry'ego Pottera. Był ciężki, gardłowy i z całą pewnością obcy. Głębokie oddechy świadczyły, że Gryfon naprawdę się stara. Pot perlił mu się na czole i powoli zieleń zwyciężała ze złotem.

— Dobrze. Rób tak dalej, Harry. — Profesor zbliżył się do niego i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. — Wspaniale ci idzie.

Harry przymknął oczy i odetchnął w końcu, rozluźniając się.

— Nie wytrzymam dziś szlabanu, Severusie. Możesz wymyślić coś innego? — poprosił cicho.

— Wiesz, że ucieczka nic nie da. Musisz się do tego w końcu przyzwyczaić, a to jest jeden z łagodniejszych sposobów — tłumaczył mu już chyba niewiadomo który raz, zdejmując zabezpieczenia. — Chcę cię widzieć dziś o siódmej.

To powiedziawszy, wyszedł, zostawiając chłopaka samego. Zaraz potem do sali wpadł Ron, a za nim trochę niepewnie weszła Hermiona.

— Wszystko w porządku? — upewnił się Weasley, na wszelki wypadek stając w niewielkim oddaleniu.

— Już tak. Musiałem się trochę uspokoić — rzekł spokojnie Harry, ciężko wzdychając. — Z każdym dniem będę coraz bardziej rozchwiany emocjonalnie, ale postaram się nad tym panować.

— Myślałam, że wilkołaki stają się słabsze przed i po pełni, a nie nadpobudliwe? — zdziwiła się Hermiona, machając na nich, by wyszli z sali.

— Chodź, śniadanie nam stygnie — skojarzył nagle Ron.

Malfoy już siedział przy stole Ślizgonów i tylko zmrużył oczy, gdy Harry wszedł do sali. Zaraz też wrócił do posiłku, jednocześnie starając się odkleić jakąś dziewczynę od swojego ramienia.

Harry, odrobinę zmęczony, nie miał w ogóle apetytu, ale zmusił się do zjedzenia przynajmniej jednej kanapki, bo wiedział, że gdyby tego nie zrobił, pożałowałby tego w bardzo krótkim czasie.

— Harry, możesz mi to wytłumaczyć? — odezwała się nagle siedząca koło Rona dziewczyna.

— Co? — zamrugał, odrywając wzrok od stołu Slytherinu.

— Dlaczego robisz się nerwowy, a nie słabszy? Z tego, co czytałam dotychczas... Przestań, Ron! Chcę wiedzieć, czy Harry ma jakieś szanse na wyleczenie...

— Na razie nie znaleziono lekarstwa na likantropię, Hermiono — przerwał jej Harry, zanim zakłuła rudego chłopaka widelcem.

— A eliksir tojadowy?

— On tylko przytłumia bestię podczas pełni, ale ja nadal przechodzę transformację — tłumaczył.

— Dlaczego unikasz odpowiedzi, Harry? Czy to jakaś tajemnica? — Dziewczyna nie dała się zwieść.

Chłopak rozejrzał się dookoła, ale nikt nie przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie. Przysunął się więc bliżej i szepnął:

— To właśnie jeden z powodów, dlaczego Severus nakazał zmienić regulamin. On testował na mnie eliksiry.

— Har...! — Uciszył jej krzyk dłonią.

— Powiem krótko, ale ma to pozostać między nami. Do zwykłego wilkołaka jest mi bardzo, naprawdę bardzo daleko. Czy to ci wystarczy?

Kiwnęła głową, a gdy zabrał rękę, dodała;

— Ale tylko na razie, Harry. A teraz lepiej się pośpieszmy.

Dopiero teraz zauważyli, że tylko ich trójka została z pierwszego rocznika. Nawet Ślizgoni już wyszli. Pędem wypadli z Wielkiej Sali i pobiegli w stronę lochów.

Gdy dobiegali, Severus już wpuszczał uczniów do sali laboratoryjnej. Zmarszczył brwi, ale nic nie powiedział. Poczekał przy drzwiach, aż wszyscy zajmą miejsca, i łopocząc szatą, przeszedł na środek sali, po czym zmierzył ich wzrokiem bazyliszka na głodzie, doprowadzając Neville'a do jakiejś nerwowej drgawki.

— Jesteście tutaj, żeby się nauczyć subtelnej, a jednocześnie ścisłej sztuki przyrządzania eliksirów...

Na te słowa Harry musiał chwycić się stołu, by nie zerwać się z miejsca i czegoś nie powiedzieć. Ulubiona przemowa mistrza Artura, w trochę zmienionej na liczbę mnogą formie. Znając na pamięć dalszy ciąg, chłopak zaczął bawić się piórem i pergaminem, skrobiąc jakieś bohomazy. Zapomniał na chwilę, z kim ma do czynienia.

— Potter, co mi wyjdzie, jeśli dodam sproszkowanego korzenia asfodelusa do nalewki z piołunu?

Harry, zajęty rysowaniem wielkiego nietoperza topiącego się we wrzącym kociołku i wpychanego pod powierzchnię przez chochlę z wygrawerowanym imieniem „Artur", nawet nie podniósł głowy, gdy odpowiadał.

— Wywar Żywej Śmierci. Ostatnia partia zrobiona trzy tygodnie temu. Drugi regał po prawej, trzecia półka, niebieskie butelki. — I dalej rysował.

W ogóle nie zauważył, że wszyscy jak jeden mąż odwrócili się w stronę wskazanego mebla. Na trzeciej półce najzwyczajniej w świecie w równym rządku stały błękitne fiolki.

— Potter! — Tym razem w głosie profesora wyraźnie słychać było gniew. — Gdzie będziesz szukać bezoaru?

I znów sytuacja się powtórzyła. Harry zaabsorbowany swoim dziełem, udzielił odpowiedzi bez unoszenia głowy.

— Jeśli nie ma w czwartej szufladzie w magazynie, to przydałby się jakiś kozi żołądek.

W tej samej chwili, w której Ron kopnął go pod ławką, Harry przypomniał sobie, gdzie się znajduje. Zerwał się ze swego miejsca, stając prosto jak struna.

— Przepraszam, panie profesorze. Nie chciałem być niegrzeczny, to tak z przyzwyczajenia.

Severus patrzył na niego takim wzrokiem, jakiego Harry nie pamiętał już od dłuższego czasu. Coś mrocznego i strasznie pustego widać było w tych czarnych oczach. Harry spuścił głowę, ale ostry głos nauczyciela zmusił go do ponownego jej podniesienia.

— Potter! — Wskazał pojedyncze stanowisko z boku sali. — Pięć porcji eliksiru przeciwbólowego. Masz dwie godziny.

Ci, którzy pochodzili z rodzin czarodziejskich i znali podstawy nauczania, sapnęli zszokowani. Eliksir przeciwbólowy był w piątej klasie, a i wtedy mało komu udawało się go zrobić poprawnie. Jednak nic w zachowaniu Gryfona nie świadczyło o tym, że nie zna sposobu przyrządzania. Najdziwniejsze dla wielu było to, że nawet nie pofatygował się szukaniem instrukcji czy spisu składników, tylko od razu podszedł do szafki z ingrediencjami i wyjął kilka.

— Wersja zwykła czy ulepszona? — zapytał nagle, odwracając się do profesora.

Malfoy coś warknął do sąsiada w ławce. Jego dłonie, dotychczas bawiące się piórem, teraz maltretowały pergamin.

— Dwie i trzy — rzucił tylko Snape i zwrócił się do klasy: — A wy dlaczego nie notujecie? Odpowiedzi Pottera, poza wskazaniem miejsc przechowywania, już powinny być na waszych pergaminach.

— Musiałeś się popisać, co Potter? — Malfoy nie wytrzymał długo i znów zatrzymał go w holu, tuż przy schodach. — Zawsze w centrum uwagi.

— Czyżbyś mi zazdrościł, Malfoy? A tak w ogóle to czego się spodziewałeś? Mieszkałem z dwoma mistrzami eliksirów i nie miałbym się nauczyć podstawowych mikstur leczących. Co ty? Z księżyca spadłeś? Przecież byłeś u nas nie raz? — Chyba do ich rutyny spotkań dojdzie jeszcze automatyczne przyciąganie uczniów. — Może do ciebie dotrze, że nie jesteś pępkiem świata, wbrew temu, co próbuje ci wmówić ojciec.

— Nie mieszaj do tego mojego ojca, wilku! Przynajmniej żyje, a nie...

Huk, jaki rozniósł się po korytarzu, wywołał panikę wśród obserwujących kłótnię uczniów. W chwili, gdy Harry uderzył pięścią w kamienną balustradę, spora jej część rozpadła się. Niszcząca siła wilkołaka posłała ją w kawałkach w przeciwległą ścianę. Wszyscy nagle nabrali ochoty znaleźć się gdzie indziej.

Malfoy chyba był tego samego zdania, bo cofnął się o kilka kroków. Gryfon ściskał w dłoni resztki barierki, a jego oczy – złote w całej okazałości – śledziły każdy jego ruch. Nagle obrócił się na pięcie i zaczął wchodzić na wyższe piętro, całkowicie ignorując Ślizgona. Wszyscy schodzili mu z drogi, gdy tylko spojrzeli na jego twarz. Kolor oczu był bardzo wyraźnie widoczny.


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział 2.3

Betowała: MichiruK

Harry panował nad sobą ile tylko był w stanie. Malfoy zdenerwował go wystarczająco, by mógł zrobić mu coś raczej niedelikatnego. Schował się w swoim łóżku za zasłoniętymi kotarami i padł na poduszkę, podkładając ręce pod głowę. Starał się zapanować nad gniewem wilka. Nad swoim własnym także. Malfoy zawsze potrafił trącić czułą strunę, a śmierć jego rodziców stanowczo była drażliwym tematem. Severus opowiedział mu kiedyś, jak to było naprawdę i, przynajmniej ze swojej strony, mu wierzył. I tak samo ufał w jego przekonanie, że to jeszcze nie koniec ich zmagań z Voldemortem. On wróci. Nikt nie wie jak, ale mimo wszystko opiekun był tego pewien. Nie bez powodu uczył Harry'ego podstaw obrony. Niemożność rzucania zaklęć w tak młodym wieku wcale mu w tym nie przeszkadzała. Pod osłoną barier mistrza Artura żadne, nawet czarnomagiczne zaklęcie nie zostało wyłapane przez Ministerstwo Magii. Nie żeby Harry je rzucał. Nawet teraz potrafił zapanować tylko nad kilkoma czarami. Nie przeszkadzało to jednak dorosłym opiekunom w ćwiczeniu ich na chłopcu, a dokładniej w ćwiczeniu obrony przed nimi. Jak na razie tylko ich trójka wiedziała, że [i]_Imperiusem_[/i] mogą Harry'ego co najwyżej poszturchać, a [i]_Crucio_[/i] (choć ten czar zastosowali tylko kilka razy, by chłopak wiedział, co to właściwie za klątwa) zwala go z nóg i raczej nie boli tak, jak to opisują.

Wilk zaczął się powoli uspokajać, nie rozpraszany przez żadne bodźce zewnętrzne. Harry wiedział, że czekał go jeszcze szlaban u Severusa, a on już miał dosyć na dzisiaj.

— Harry? — Ciche pytanie doleciało z drugiej strony zasłony.

Usiadł i odsunął ją. Ron stał przy jego łóżku z lekko niepewną miną.

— Tak?

— Uspokoiłeś się czy mam sobie pójść?

— Możesz zostać. To nie na ciebie jestem zły — odparł Harry, wstając i kierując się do szafy.

Znając Severusa, przyda mu się dodatkowe ubranie, bo może jeszcze będzie chciał z nim poćwiczyć. Nie narzekał, co prawda, na zaklęcia czyszczące, ale czegoś im brakowało. Wolał ubrać normalnie wypraną odzież. Zostało mu jeszcze trochę czasu do spotkania, więc zdecydował się na zejście do pokoju wspólnego. Na razie jego uczestnictwo w tegorocznych rozgrywkach quidditcha było tajemnicą, nawet dla Rona, a on sam nie miał zamiaru się chwalić. Już to, że pozwolono mu przywieźć miotłę jako pierwszorocznemu, wywołało ostatnio dyskusję w pokoju wspólnym. Całe szczęście do niektórych dotarło, że ma tu opiekuna i tak naprawdę zamek jest jego drugim domem, a w domu przecież można mieć miotłę. Trochę to zamotane, ale w końcu dali mu spokój.

Teraz znów go unikali. Nie dziwił się im, jeszcze niedawno przeszedł tędy jak burza, ciskając gromy. A właśnie, schody! Severus już pewnie został poinformowany o szkodach. To też mu zapewne doliczy do kary. Załamany usiadł na opustoszałej nagle sofie przy kominku i ciężko westchnął. Nie oczekiwał niczego normalnego po zajęciu fotela w pokoju wspólnym. A już na pewno spodziewał się wrogich spojrzeń i lękliwych ucieczek z jego pobliża.

— Pokazałeś Ślizgonom, Harry. — Chłopak zamrugał, gdy Fred stanął przed nim w rozkroku i z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

— Szkoda, że poszkodowana jest barierka, a nie Malfoy — dodał zaraz George, stając obok w podobnej pozie.

— Słucham?

Bliźniaki przysiedli się do niego, cicho szepcząc:

— Jesteśmy w drużynie, mały. Pałkarze, i to najlepsi, trzeba zaznaczyć. A Ślizgoni ciągle zwijają nam puchar sprzed nosa.

Harry uśmiechnął się. Severus nie omieszkał pochwalić się zwycięstwami swego domu.

— Siedem lat z rzędu, jeśli dobrze pamiętam.

— O! Do zielonych nie należysz! To wspaniale się składa. W przyszłą sobotę pierwszy trening...

— Nie będzie mnie na nim. W piątek pełnia — przypomniał im.

W tym momencie dołączył do nich Ron, zerkając na innych uczniów cicho szepczących po kątach.

— Tylko nie próbujcie w coś wciągnąć Harry'ego. Znam te wasze pomysły — ostrzegł pozostałych rudzielców.

— Spokojnie, Ron — uspokoił go Potter. — Ja też je znam. Pamiętaj, kto jest moim opiekunem. A teraz wybaczcie, muszę już iść powoli na swój szlaban.

Pożegnał się i opuścił Wieżę Gryffindoru.

+++WSPOMNIENIE+++

Severus stał naprzeciw przemoczonego siedmioletniego chłopca. Ten, ze spuszczoną głową, obserwował swoje buty z takim zainteresowaniem, jakby nie było nic ciekawszego na całym, szerokim świecie.

—[i]_ Możesz mi łaskawie powiedzieć, dlaczego jesteś cały mokry? Deszcz dziś nie padał. _[/i]_— _Osuszył zaczynającego drżeć z zimna dzieciaka_. —_[i]_ Albo może powinienem zadać inaczej pytanie? Co robiłeś nad jeziorem?_[/i]

Harry powoli uniósł głowę.

— Chciałem się tylko pobawić. Puszczałem kaczki.

Ciężkie westchnięcie wyrwało się z piersi mężczyzny. Uklęknął przed chłopcem, kładąc mu ręce na ramionach.

—[i]_ Mówiłem ci już kilka razy, że Nessy nie lubi hałasu. A tym bardziej magicznych hałasów w pobliżu jej legowiska. Jakbyś zapomniał, jest teraz czas lęgu koni morskich._

— _Ale to jest jezioro! Czemu nie może tego robić w morzu, tak jak mówi jej nazwa? Nie miałem zamiaru robić jej krzywdy, a ona..._[/i]_ — wzdrygnął się._

Severus wstał i popchnął delikatnie Harry'ego w głąb domu.

—[i]_ Nienawidzi najbardziej nas, czarodziei, bo boi się, że wykradniemy jej młode. Są bardzo cenne na każdym rynku. Samice rzadko znoszą więcej niż jedno jajo na dziesięć lat. Przy ich wielkości miałyby kłopot w wyżywieniem się._

— _I tak jej nie polubię. Nie po tym, co mi zrobiła._

— _A co zrobiła?_[/i]

+++KONIEC WSPOMNIENIA+++

Harry otrząsnął się ze wspomnień, gdy stanął pod drzwiami swego opiekuna. Zapukał i po usłyszeniu zaproszenia wszedł do środka. Severus siedział za biurkiem i tylko wskazał piórem drzwi łazienki.

— Ile? — zapytał wprost chłopiec, drżąc lekko.

— Godzina.

Gdyby nie ta resztka dumy, która tliła się jeszcze gdzieś tam na dnie, błagałby opiekuna nawet na kolanach, by zmienił karę na cokolwiek innego. Jednak się nie dał i wszedł do wskazanego pomieszczenia. Rozbierał się najdłużej jak tylko mógł, ale wiedział, że tym nie zwiedzie Snape'a. Znając jego przewrotną ślizgońską naturę, rzucił jakiś czar kontrolujący, żeby się upewnić, czy jego podopieczny się nie miga. Aż sapnął, gdy okazało się, że ma rację. Na jednej ze ścian łazienki świeciła się średniej wielkości klepsydra. Jej piasek zamiast przesypywać się na dół, tkwił w górnym pojemniku. Stanął na brzegu swojego szlabanu. Nie pomagało mu ani odrobinę, że to basen bez żywych stworzeń wielkości Tytanika. Z cichym jękiem wsunął stopę do wody. Severus zlikwidował na stałe stopnie, zastępując je drabinką. Od czterech lat Harry nie wskoczył do żadnego głębszego zbiornika wodnego. Teraz też wybrał powolne wejście. Magiczny zegar piaskowy uruchomił się dopiero, gdy wszedł po szyję. Serce wilkołaka biło jak szalone, starając się nadążyć ze strachem. Każdy najmniejszy plusk wywoływał w chłopcu napad paniki. I chociaż bardzo dobrze wiedział, że to tylko łazienkowy basen, taka większa wanna, a i tak w każdym momencie oczekiwał ataku. Jego oddech stał się chrapliwy, gdy parę razy zakrztusił się wodą, okręcając się nagle wokół osi, szukając wyimaginowanego napastnika. Minuty ciągnęły się w nieskończoność, powodując tym powolnym mijaniem dodatkowo napady złości wilka, który też nie przepadał za wodą. Czas w końcu minął i woda sama zaczęła się obniżać, spływając do kanalizacji. Harry wręcz rzucił się do barierki, by opuścić basen jak najszybciej. Opadł na kolana przy ławce z ubraniami. Nie miał sił na nic innego. Po wyjściu z ciepłej wody trząsł się z zimna i z opadającej adrenaliny.

Drzwi łazienki stanęły otworem, a na progu zobaczył Severusa.

— Jakaś poprawa?

Zaprzeczył, próbując wstać na chwiejnych nogach. Dopiero, gdy podparł się rękami o ławę, dał radę na niej usiąść i sięgnąć po ręcznik.

— Moglibyśmy spróbować nad jeziorem — zaproponował mężczyzna.

— Nieee! — Hary spojrzał na niego z takim przerażeniem, że Severus aż sapnął ze zdziwienia.

— Harry...

— Nie! Nie pójdę pływać w jeziorze pełnym trytonów i Wielkiej Kałamarnicy! Nie, za żadną cenę!

— Nikt z mieszkańców tego jeziora nie zrobi ci krzywdy. Dam ci skrzeloziele, jeśli chcesz.

— Nie! — Harry zaczął chaotycznie wkładać ubranie wprost na mokre ciało.

Nie zrażał się tym, że trzykrotnie chciał włożyć głowę w rękaw. Chciał się tylko stąd wydostać. Nie pozwolił się zatrzymać opiekunowi. Wybiegł z komnat jak wystrzelony z armaty. Zatrzymał się dopiero na ruchomych schodach, ale tylko dlatego, że te zaczęły się niespodziewanie poruszać. Nikogo nie było już o tej porze na korytarzach i na schodach też. Harry miał szansę trochę się uspokoić, ochłonąć. Sam nie rozumiał, dlaczego tak się bał, ale to było silniejsze od niego. Odetchnął głęboko i złapał się nagle za poręcz, gdy schody szarpnęły mocno, zatrzymując się. Patrzył na wejście do nieznanego mu korytarza. Już samo wejście do niego wydawało mu się podejrzane, bo kurz zalegał spora warstwą, jakby nikogo nie było tu od dłuższego czasu. Oczywiście nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie poszedł sprawdzić, co się w nim znajduje.

Za zakrętem poczuł niepokojący zapach zwierzęcia. Co ono by tu robiło? Chyba że uciekło któremuś z uczniów. Ruszył dalej zaciekawiony i zatrzymały go dopiero drzwi. To za nimi wyczuwał ten zapach. Spróbował otworzyć, ale były zamknięte. Wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił [i]_Alohomorę_[/i], podstawowe zaklęcie otwierające. Zadziałało i drzwi uchyliły się powoli. Harry szeroko otworzył oczy, widząc wielkie bydlę o trzech głowach.

— Ożesz w mordę...

Wszystkie natychmiast odwróciły się w jego stronę. Każda paszcza odsłoniła kły wielkości jego nogi.

Wilk w ciele chłopaka zaczął domagać się uwagi, więc ten warknął na niego, uciszając bestię. Nawet nie zauważył, że zrobił to głośno. Trzygłowy potwór przed nim usiadł na zadzie, kładąc łby na ziemi.

O! Tego się po nim nie spodziewał. Czyżby to, że on jest wilkołakiem, dawało mu jakąś władzę nad tym sporym kundlem? Zwykłe psy bały się go i uciekały albo natychmiast stawały się uległe. Czy i w tym przypadku tak to działa?

Podszedł bliżej, ale pies już nie reagował wrogo, ba, nawet pozwolił się pogłaskać.

— Co tu robisz? Przecież bez powodu by cię tu nie zamknęli.

Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i teraz zauważył klapę, na której siedział psiak.

— Przesuń się, mały.

Popchnął go, by usłuchał, i otworzył klapę. Ciemność w dole nie wróżyła niczego dobrego, ale [i]_Lumos_[/i] od razu rozświetlił mu kolejne pomieszczenie na dole. Puste.

— Siedź tu grzecznie. Zaraz wracam — rzucił do psa i zeskoczył.

Na dole nie znalazł nic poza kolejnymi drzwiami i kolejnym pokojem, także pustym, choć trochę dziwnym. Bardzo wysokim i z kilkoma miotłami stojącymi przy kolejnych drzwiach. Gdy minął następne puste komnaty, zaczął się już tym nudzić i chciał wrócić, ale trafił do jeszcze jednego pomieszczenia i tam zamarł. Coś go zaniepokoiło. Rozglądał się, ale nikogo tu nie było, stał na otwartej przestrzeni, a otaczały go tylko ściany. Nie było tu nic, kilka kolumn i nic poza tym. Nagle przed nim jedna z niewysokich kolumn zaczęła się jarzyć słabym światłem. Podszedł bliżej, przyglądając się światłu. Jego nagły rozbłysk oślepił go na kilka sekund. Przetarł oczy, przyzwyczajając się na nowo do zwykłego światła.

Znów wszystko było zwyczajne. Wzruszył ramionami i skierował się w powrotną drogę, zastanawiając się, co robił pies, skoro niczego tu nie było.

Kolejny dzień zaczął się niewesoło. A wszystko rozpoczęło się na śniadaniu, gdy pierwsze sowy wleciały do Wielkiej Sali. Gdy Harry zobaczył pierwszą stronę „Proroka", aż się zjeżył. Zerknął na Severusa, ale ten tylko pokiwał głową i nakazał mu gestem wrócić do posiłku.

**Wilkołak w Hogwarcie!**

[i]_Czy nasze dzieci są bezpieczne? Jak powiadamia nas jeden z uczniów (prosi o anonimowość), wczoraj w godzinach popołudniowych Harry Potter-Snape w przypływie gniewu zniszczył część schodów. Co, jeśli następnym razem jego ofiarą okaże się któryś z uczniów? Jak wiemy, wilkołaki nie należą do łagodnych magicznych stworzeń, wręcz przeciwnie. Są krwiożercze, złośliwe i nieokiełznane. Dlaczego nikt nie zareagował na jego przybycie do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa? Czy to, że jest Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył daje mu inne przywileje niż pozostałym dzieciom?..._[/i]

Dalej Harry już nie czytał. Miał dosyć. Mało tego, że jako dziecko został pokąsany przez wilkołaka, to jeszcze mu to teraz wypominają, jakby zrobił to specjalnie. O, unicestwienie Voldemorta to tylko kolejna wymówka. Może najlepiej zamknąć go w jakimś odosobnionym miejscu i czekać, aż znów pojawi się Czarny Pan i wtedy łaskawie go na niego napuszczą. Tak, tylko że poza nim i Severusem wszyscy są szczęśliwie przekonani, że on już nie wróci, więc najlepiej byłoby zaklasyfikować Harry'ego jako stworzenie groźne i odstrzelić, tak dla przykładu.

— Harry, uspokój się. Zaczynasz warczeć — przestrzegła go Hermiona, szturchając w bok.

Chłopak natychmiast się opamiętał i wrócił do posiłku, starając się jednocześnie panować nad obiema istotami w sobie. Mordował jajecznicę pojedynczymi ciosami i pochłaniał ją szybko. Całe szczęście, że jeszcze tylko trzy dni i będzie miał chwilę spokoju w samotni. Nie śpieszyło mu się bynajmniej do pełni, ale tam chociaż będzie mieć ciszę i spokój.

Ruszył na pierwsze lekcje, taksowany nieprzychylnymi spojrzeniami większości uczniów. Żadna nowość.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rozdział**** 3.1**

.pl/w_mam_

.pl/_m/,14,

Kolejne trzy dni minęły mu prawie w całości samotnie. Ron z Hermioną byli jedynymi, którzy nie odsunęli się od niego, ale przecież nie mógł przebywać z nimi na okrągło. Większość czasu spędzał więc w dormitorium z Nim. Dzięki naszyjnikowi odkrył coś dziwnego, ale jednocześnie wspaniałego. Swojego zwierzaka ukrywał przed innymi z kilku powodów. Teraz, będąc Gryfonem, mogliby to źle przyjąć. Drugi powód był sporą częścią pierwszego. Jego ulubieniec był jadowity.

— _Możesz wyjść. Nikogo nie ma_ — zasyczał jak wąż, choć dla niego to była nadal zwykła mowa.

Wąż, jego pupil, sam go poinformował, że nagle przestał mówić normalnie. Dotychczas porozumiewali się w większości mentalnie. Opiekunowie kupili mu go, gdy był jeszcze w jajku i nauczyli tego sposobu komunikacji z dziewięcioletnim dzieckiem.

Pain był mambą, ale o tym dowiedzieli się dopiero po jego wykluciu. Nikt się tego nie spodziewał i dlatego zamierzali oddać węża do sklepu, w którym kupiono go jako niegroźną odmianę gadziego rodzaju. Harry się jednak wtedy nie zgodził, od razu zachwycony prezentem. Nie pozwolił go sobie odebrać. Nawet, gdy wąż go ukąsił i omal przez to nie zabił.

— _Jesteś podenerwowany, Harry_ — zauważyła mamba, wysuwając się spod poduszki.

Nie była zbyt duża jak na swój gatunek. Coś musiało się stać jeszcze, gdy była w skorupie, bo pomimo swego wieku nadal była wielkości młodego osobnika. Tylko ubarwienie świadczyło o tym, kim tak naprawdę jest. Czarną mambą, choć z przebłyskami zieleni - najbardziej jadowitym wężem świata.

— _Nic się nie dzieje. Wkrótce pełnia, to dlatego._

— _Wiesz, że mnie nie oszukasz. Wyczuwam twoje nastroje po zapachu, przecież wiesz, Harry._

**+++WSPOMNIENIE+++**

Severus Snape był na granicy paniki. Dziecko przelewało mu się przez ręce, blade i coraz bardziej zimne.

— Szybciej — ponaglił go niepotrzebnie mistrz Artur, otwierając kolejne drzwi.

Musieli przebiec całą drogę, od pokoi mieszkalnych do laboratoriów. Wpadli do pierwszej sali.

— Zajmij się nim, dopóki nie przygotuję antidotum. Nie pozwól mu zasnąć, ale też niech się nie rusza. Jad będzie się wolniej rozprzestrzeniał.

Severus położył chłopca na jednym ze stołów. Ściągnął z siebie szatę i przykrył go.

— Boli mnie ręka. I przestałem czuć palce — przekazał słabo Harry.

— _Wiem, musisz chwilę wytrzymać. Za moment dostaniesz eliksir._

Chłopiec zamknął oczy, a mężczyzna natychmiast lekko nim potrząsnął.

— _Nie możesz spać_ — powiedział, gdy chłopczyk znów je otworzył.

— Ale mi się tak strasznie chce. — Powieki znów opadły.

Potrząsanie tym razem nic nie dało.

— Mistrzu, nie mogę go obudzić!

Artur szybko podszedł i zerknął w źrenice chłopca, który nawet nie zareagował.

— Jad działa zbyt szybko. — Podszedł do jednej z szafek i zdjął maleńką, błękitną fiolkę z trzeciej półki. — Trzy krople, Severusie. To powinno dać nam trochę czasu.

— Wywar Żywej Śmierci? U siedmiolatka mogą nastąpić uczulenia i nieznane reakcje. Nie wiadomo jak zadziała z jego likantropią.

— A masz inny sposób? Antidotum potrzebuje jeszcze dwudziestu minut, aby pokonać tak silny jad.

Severus wlał, już bez sprzeciwu, trzy krople w usta dziecka. Ciało natychmiast stało się jeszcze bardziej wiotkie i dużo chłodniejsze. Oddech zanikł całkowicie.

— Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że w jajku jest mamba ognista?

— Czarna. Ognista jest czerwona i niejadowita.

Machinalnie pogłaskał Harry'ego po głowie, zdejmując mu okulary.

Mistrz Artur krzątał się przy stole, przygotowując bezoar do następnego stadium warzenia. Gdyby nie wywar z niego, antidotum byłoby już gotowe. Jednak pewnych czynników nawet magia nie potrafi ominąć. Jedną z nich jest wydostanie esencji bezoaru.

Ciało dziecka pod dłonią Snape'a szarpnęło się i wygięło w łuk.

— Mistrzu! — krzyknął mężczyzna, przytrzymując go na stole, gdy drgawki wzmogły się jeszcze bardziej.

**+++KONIEC WSPOMNIENIA+++**

Nawet Pain nie mógł mu pomóc w całej zaistniałej sytuacji. Jak na nieszczęście, na drugi dzień miał obronę, a on zapomniał opowiedzieć Severusowi o niezwykłych reakcjach ciała na widok tego jednego nauczyciela. Teraz było już za późno i musiał udać się na zajęcia.

— Wi...witam wszy...wszystkich — zająknął się profesor, wpuszczając ich do salki.

Harry od samego początku, gdy tylko mężczyzna pojawił się na korytarzu, zaczął odczuwać nieprzyjemny, tępy nacisk na bliznę. Jakby ktoś drażnił ją od środka.

Niewiele zapamiętał z tej pierwszej lekcji. Prawdę powiedziawszy, to nie zapamiętał nic. Jąkanie się nauczyciela, czosnkowo-zgniły aromat w klasie i natarczywe dudnienie pod czaszką skutecznie odciągało jego uwagę. Prawie biegiem opuścił salę, gdy rozbrzmiał dzwonek oznajmiający koniec zajęć.

To nie było normalne. Jeszcze na dobre nie stracił z oczu profesora, a ból momentalnie zniknął.

Jak na złość ta dolegliwość rozproszyła jego koncentrację, tak bardzo, że zaraz po wyjściu z klasy wpadł na kogoś z impetem.

— Jak łazisz, Potter! — Oczywiście przy jego szczęściu musiał napatoczyć się na Draco.

— Daj mi spokój, Malfoy! — warknął na niego ostro, starając się go wyminąć.

— Nie ma tak dobrze, Potter. Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy poprzedniej rozmowy. — chłopak przytrzymał go za ramię.

**+++WSPOMNIENIE+++**

— I pamiętaj, nie denerwuj Harry'ego. Może w złości zrobić ci coś złego.

Ostrzeżenie wuja Severusa przeleciało przez blond główkę z prędkością błyskawicy, nawet się nie zatrzymując. Ani na chwilę nie spuszczał wzroku z małej postaci w ogrodzie. Dwa tygodnie temu ojciec poinformował go o nowym wychowanku jego chrzestnego. „Znajda", jak delikatnie określił „TO", co teraz siedziało w ogrodzie na ławce i przypatrywało się małym rybkom w sadzawce.

— Czy mogę już do niego iść? — spytał cicho.

— Zrozumiałeś wszystko? — upewniał się Snape, obserwując jednocześnie zmagania dziecka Malfoyów.

Z jednej strony mały aż rwał się, by poznać Harry'ego, a z drugiej powstrzymywały go zasady dobrego wychowania wpojone przez rodziców, szczególnie przez głowę rodu.

— Tak. Głuchy równa się legilimencja. Nie drażnić – nie oswojony. Wszystko proste.

— Lucjusz nauczył cię legilimencji?

— Podstaw. Myślę, że powinienem dać radę z nim porozmawiać.

Ten sześciolatek czasami go przerażał. Nauki, i to bardzo rygorystyczne, ojca odcisnęły wyraźne piętno na jego zachowaniu, w szczególności zaś na psychice.

— Idź. W razie kłopotów krzycz. Będę w żółtym laboratorium. Wiesz gdzie ono jest?

— Tak, sala z tarasem od wschodniej strony. — I tyle go widział.

Nie pobiegł ani tym bardziej nie wypadł na złamanie karku do ogrodu. Jego zapał objawił się tylko minimalnie szybszym krokiem.

Severus pokiwał z pobłażaniem głową, kierując się do laboratorium. Bał się, co wyrośnie z takiego dziecka. Nie mógł jednak separować Pottera od rówieśników. Jeśli pozytywnie zareaguje na Draco, to z resztą też nie powinno być kłopotów.

Specjalnie tak zorganizował dzisiejsze plany, by pracować w żółtym pokoju. Stąd miał widok na większą część ogrodu.

Mistrza Artura nie było. Wyjechał na kilka dni w poszukiwaniu ingrediencji do kolejnej fazy eliksiru. Został jeszcze tydzień do pierwszej przemiany chłopca i musieli przygotować odpowiednią ilość mikstur. Pierwsza transformacja jest najgorsza ze wszystkich. Ciało, które nigdy nie doświadczyło przemiany, cierpi najbardziej.

— _Witaj_ — odezwał się w myślach Draco, gdy chłopiec spojrzał na niego i kontakt wzrokowy utrwalił się wystarczająco, by użyć legilimencji.

— _Dzień dobry._ — Harry drgnął nieznacznie, czując obcą jaźń, ale poza tym nie zareagował większym strachem.

— _Czyli ty jesteś znajdą wuja Severusa? Spodziewałem się kogoś bardziej mrocznego i emanującego potęgą, a nie takiego chuchra._ — Nie trzeba było się mocno starać, by wyczuć w mentalnym połączeniu złośliwość i wyraźną kpinę.

— _Nie jestem znajdą!_ — oburzył się Harry.

— _Ależ oczywiście, że nie jesteś. Tylko ot tak zabrał cię pod swoje skrzydła, by się tobą zająć_ — zironizował.

Blondyn chyba nie bardzo rozumiał, co robi i mówi.

— _Severus się mną opiekuje! Nie obrażaj go, tleniony wymoczku!_

Harry zerwał się z miejsca i stanął naprzeciw Malfoya.

— _Bo co mi zrobisz? Zaszczekasz na śmierć? Uważaj, bo się przestraszę._

Cios sześciolatka nie był mocny, ale wystarczający, by wrzucić rówieśnika do stawu. Harry nie miał zamiaru dłużej przejmować się dziwnym chłopakiem i nieważne dla niego było, że to chrześniak Severusa, o którym ten ostatnio tyle mówił. Nie podobał mu się on i tyle.

Ruszył na taras, skąd dolatywały ciche stukania i zapach gotujących się mikstur.

Wiedział, że nie wolno mu wchodzić bez uprzedzenia, więc tylko usiadł na ławce na tarasie i z satysfakcjonującym uśmieszkiem obserwował gramolącego się z wody blondyna.

— _Gdzie jest Draco, Harry?_ — Severus wyszedł przez szklane drzwi zaraz po tym, jak Potter usiadł, a on zaniepokoił się brakiem chrześniaka.

Ruch przy zbiorniku wodnym odwrócił jego uwagę. Sporo wysiłku kosztowało go utrzymanie poważnej twarzy na widok oblepionego trawą i mułem młodego arystokraty. Przywołał skrzata i nakazał zająć się paniczem, potem zwrócił się do swojego podopiecznego:

— _Co ci powiedział Draco, że zdecydowałeś się go ostudzić?_

— _Nic, naprawdę. Chyba się potknął._ — Harry przypomniał teraz uosobienie niewinności.

— _Czy to działało na twoich poprzednich opiekunów?_ — zapytał i zobaczył natychmiastową zmianę w zachowaniu dziecka.

Wyprostował się i usiadł sztywno. Nie miał się czemu dziwić. W końcu mieszkał tu dopiero od dwóch tygodni i nie przyzwyczaił się jeszcze do nowego otoczenia.

— _Na nich nic nie działało. Kara mogła być nawet bez przewinienia._

Przynajmniej chłopiec nauczył się powoli otwierać, opowiadać o tym, co działo się z nim wcześniej.

**+++KONIEC WSPOMNIENIA+++**

— Czego chcesz? — Harry starał się panować nad sobą.

Wilk jak na zawołanie także zaczął domagać się uwagi. On tego nie widział, ale Malfoy od razu zauważył zmianę w kolorze tęczówek. Zmarszczył brwi i puścił przyszywanego kuzyna.

— Przestań tak się zachowywać!

— Jak? — Nie bardzo rozumiał, o co mu chodzi.

— Jakbyś był królem świata. Jesteś tylko przybłędą. No, dobra, coś tam zrobiłeś z Czarnym Panem, ale to nie czyni cię od razu nie wiadomo kim.

Potter zamrugał.

— Jesteś zazdrosny o uwagę, jaką mi wszyscy poświęcają? Nieważne, że to wcale nie jest miłe? Ty chyba jednak zostałeś upuszczony po urodzeniu! Upadłeś na głowę i teraz ci odbija! — nie wytrzymał.

— Potter! — wrzasnął na niego Ślizgon.

Harry złapał go za ramię i pochylił się nad jego uchem, szepcząc tak, by wychodzący z klasy uczniowie nie słyszeli.

— Przestań mnie drażnić, przyszły śmierciojadzie! — Głos już nie należał do Harry'ego, lecz do wilka, mroczny i oschły. — Jesteś kolejny na mojej liście, więc uważaj.

Harry odskoczył od Malfoy, łapiąc się za głowę. Nienawidził, jak bestia brała nad nim górę.

Trzy dni minęły w miarę spokojnie. Incydent z Draco przeszedł tym razem bezgłośnie, gdy ten po prostu odszedł bez słowa.

Wszyscy omijali go szerokim łukiem, gdy zmierzał do Severusa. I na to machnął ręką. Nie miał ochoty, szczególnie teraz, wkurzać się bez powodu, i tak wystarczająco trudno panowało mu się nad bestią. Wilk potrafił reagować nagle i niespodziewanie na każdy, nawet najmniejszy atak.

Severus czekał na niego tuż przy swoich kwaterach. Bez słowa wskazał mu głąb korytarza i ruszył przodem. Nawet nie zauważyli dziwnego cienia, który podążył tuż za nimi.

Opiekun prowadził go coraz dalej w głąb zamku. Pojedyncze pochodnie dawały niewiele światła. Po dobrych dwudziestu minutach dotarli do sporych, okutych metalem na kształt krat drzwi. Severus otworzył je zaklęciem i wszedł do środka. Pokoik nie był duży. Trzy na trzy, nie więcej. Nie było w nim ani jednego mebla. Kilka materacy leżało pod jedną ze ścian.

— Zostaniesz tu sam do jutra rana, tak jak zawsze. Proszę, oto eliksir tojadowy. — Severus podał mu miksturę. — Drzwi będą zamknięte, aż sam je otworzę, to też już wiesz.

— Tak, Severusie.

Usiadł na materacach i przyglądał się fiolce. Severus pogłaskał go po głowie i ciężko westchnął.

— Wiesz, że bardzo chciałbym ci towarzyszyć, ale nie mogę.

— Oczywiście, że to rozumiem. Nie martw się i tak większość czasu prześpię.

Nagle uniósł głowę, czując znajomy zapach. Warkot sam wyrwał mu się z gardzieli.

— Lepiej już idź, Severusie. On się denerwuje.

Drzwi zamknęły się za profesorem i zalśniły zaklęciem.

— Teraz jesteś mój. — Warkot przeszedł w okropny śmiech i krwiożerczy uśmiech zagościł na twarzy Harry'ego, który zgniótł fiolkę w dłoni i podszedł do jednej ze ścian. — Nie chowaj się, Draco.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rozdział 3.2**

Zaklęcie kameleona, pod którym ukrył się Malfoy, zostało zdjęte. Chłopak był blady i przerażony.

— Harry... Ja...

— Teraz to Harry — warknęła bestia, zbliżając się powoli z uśmiechem pełnym krwawej żądzy na twarzy. — A gdzie podziała się znajda?

— Proszę, nie rób tego — wręcz zaskomlał Draco, opadając na podłogę i kuląc się pod ścianą.

Atak jednak nie nastąpił. Gdy po kilku sekundach nic się nie stało, Malfoy podniósł głowę i zobaczył, że Harry siedzi na materacach, patrząc tylko na niego. Pot spływał mu po czole.

— Co cię opętało, że tu przyszedłeś? — Głos znów należał do jedenastoletniego chłopca. — Przecież miałeś już z nim kontakt. Wiesz, jaki on jest. Chce ciebie za wszelką cenę i dziś cię dostanie. Nikt i nic go nie powstrzyma. Zniszczył eliksir i nie będę dziś w stanie nad nim zapanować. Módl się, żeby cię nie zabił.

Jęknął, łapiąc się za brzuch. Draco otworzył szeroko oczy, gdy materace zaczęły się coraz bardziej uginać pod zmieniającą się drastycznie postacią. Cały pokój zadrżał od gromadzącej się i kumulującej wokół wilkołaka magii. Przemiana nie trwała długo. Draco obserwował wszystko zszokowany. Spodziewał się zobaczyć coś zgoła innego. Wielkie, kosmate monstrum, a nie...

Przełknął głośno, gdy istota spojrzała na niego złotymi oczami, mrużąc je groźnie. Ubranie wisiało na niej w strzępach – mięśnie rozerwały je, zwiększając swoją objętość. Nie jakoś drastycznie, ale jednak.

Czarne włosy, dotąd sięgające karku, opadały teraz do samego pasa. Dopiero przy poruszaniu się wilkołaka można było zauważyć, że wyrastały one z pleców na całej linii kręgosłupa, odłączając się na końcu i tworząc długi, gęsty ogon, który nerwowo machał na boki.

Nagi Potter cały pokryty był czarną, krótką sierścią. Warkot bez przerwy wydobywał się z jego gardzieli, gdy z każdym krokiem zbliżał się do upatrzonej wcześniej ofiary.

— Nie, proszę. — Draco skulił się ponownie.

— Jesteś mój. Na zawsze. Nie pozwolę ci odejść, piękny.

Wilkołak zatrzymał się tuż przy chłopcu i zniżył do jego poziomu.

— Nie. Nie. Nie. To nie dzieje się naprawdę. To tylko koszmar.

— Ależ oczywiście. Najpiękniejszy koszmar, jaki kiedykolwiek ci się przyśnił. A gdy się obudzisz, on nadal będzie trwał.

Istota uniosła długim, hebanowym paznokciem podbródek blondyna. Oblizała kły i wyszczerzyła się na koniec. Paznokieć powoli przesunął się po krawędzi szczęki za ucho Ślizgona, odgarniając jasne włosy. Ostry ból szarpnął ciałem Malfoya, ale chłopak nie odważył się poruszyć, by nie drażnić bestii. Czuł, jak krew spływa mu po szyi, ale istota nie przerywała. Paznokieć rysował jakiś wzór od ucha aż po kark.

— To znak, że należysz tylko do mnie. Będziesz moim szczęściem, piękny. — Bestia pochyliła się nad raną i zlizała krew z cichym mlaśnięciem. — Słodka.

Sekundę później odskoczyła od Draco i zawyła przeciągle. W tym wyciu można było usłyszeć lęk, przerażenie, ale i groźbę, a także żądzę krwi.

— On jest mój. Przestań walczyć — zawarczał wilkołak, zataczając się na ścianę. — Nie pozwolę ci. Zasłużył sobie. Cicho siedź. Teraz moja kolej! — Potrząsnął głową, jakby chcąc coś z siebie wyrzucić. — Nie. Jest mój. Nie interesują mnie...

Wycie tym razem pełne było bólu.

Można było usłyszeć w nim jakby dwie osoby. Krzyk Pottera i skowyt wilka. Obaj cierpieli, walcząc o przywództwo. Głos Pottera słabł, cichł, aż w końcu zamilkł całkowicie. Wycie przepełniło się radością zwycięstwa.

Draco nie ruszył się z miejsca. Wiedział, że nie ma najmniejszych szans na złamanie blokady Snape'a. On, zaledwie jedenastolatek, nawet nie próbował przełamać czarów dorosłego czarodzieja.

Istota znów do niego podeszła.

— Chodź, piękny. Wygrałem cię uczciwie. — Zaśmiała się gardłowo.

Draco załkał. Wiedział, że to już koniec.

— Przykro mi, Draco — usłyszał nagle głos Harry'ego. Poderwał głowę i zobaczył zielone oczy. — Postaram się, żeby cię nie zabił. Nie opieraj się mu.

Oczy znów stały się żółte i Ślizgon został przyciągnięty bliżej.

— Spróbujmy jeszcze raz, jak smakujesz. — Z tymi słowami wilkołak rozerwał ubranie chłopca.

Malfoy po prostu stał sparaliżowany. Nawet gdyby chciał uciec, nie byłby w stanie. Wilkołak złapał go mocno za ręce i przygwoździł do ściany, przytrzymując w miejscu.

— Mój — warknął i wgryzł się w ramię chłopca.

Krzyk rozniósł się po pokoju. Zaraz potem Draco ogarnęła ciemność.

Powrót do świata żywych był bolesny. Pomieszczenie wirowało przy najmniejszym poruszeniu głową.

— Jesteś idiotą, Malfoy. Ale już chyba o tym wiesz.

Harry stał po przeciwnej stronie pokoju, opierając się o kamienną ścianę i krzyżując na piersi ręce. Po jego prawej stronie w słabym świetle pochodni Draco zobaczył burą plamę. Ciągnęła się od ściany do samego materaca.

Kolejna fala bólu, tym razem skumulowana w ramieniu, spowodowała, że jęknął, zwijając się w kłębek.

— Staraj się nie ruszać. Wkrótce przyjdzie Severus i cię stąd zabierze. Powinieneś się cieszyć, że nie zjadł się całego.

— To ty mnie ugryzłeś! — krzyknął Draco i pomimo bólu usiadł.

Zawroty nasiliły się tak bardzo, że musiał oprzeć się o ścianę.

— Miałeś leżeć. Straciłeś sporo krwi.

— Odczep się! Nie będziesz mi rozkazywał, Potter!

Harry'emu zadrgał kącik ust.

— Połóż się! — Ton jego głosu zmienił się w wilczy i Draco poczuł gdzieś wewnątrz siebie nakaz wykonania polecenia.

Opadł na plecy, osuwając się bezwładnie po ścianie.

— Co to było? — Odwrócił głowę w jego stronę.

Półnagi chłopak w resztkach bokserek nie miał żadnych oznak przeżytej przemiany. Tylko plamy zakrzepłej krwi gdzieniegdzie znaczyły jego ciało.

— To, mój drogi Draco, był nakaz Alfy. Od dziś zawsze go będziesz wykonywał. Nawet, gdy nie będziesz chciał. Sprzeciw będzie bolesny.

Dźwięk odblokowanego zaklęcia odwrócił ich uwagę od siebie, a skierował na otwierające się drzwi.

Severus wszedł do pokoju i zbladł na widok krwi. Gdy zobaczył, kto leży na materacach, jego twarz zmieniła się diametralnie.

— Malfoy. — Przetarł twarz dłonią. — Nie interesuje mnie, jak się tu dostałeś. Karę już, jak widzę, otrzymałeś. Drugą dostaniesz od swego ojca.

Draco, choć już dosyć mocno blady z powodu utraty krwi, zbladł jeszcze bardziej.

**+++WSPOMNIENIE+++**

Malfoy patrzył z uśmiechem na szarpiącego się chłopca.

— Ale ja chcę się jeszcze bawić! — krzyczał Harry, próbując się wyrwać i ze skutecznością zresztą, odrzucając opiekuna o kilka kroków.

Po chwili chłopak zamarł, widząc, jak ten podnosi się powoli z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Pochylił głowę i skulił się.

— Przepraszam, proszę pana. Nie chciałem.

— Musisz iść, Harry. Draco jeszcze tu przyjdzie, nie martw się.

Malfoy stanął pośrodku pokoju z rękami na biodrach.

— Następnym razem cię pokonam, Potter.

Reakcja Harry'ego była natychmiastowa. Doskoczył do blondyna, wywracając go na dywan. Żółte oczy znalazły się kilka centymetrów nad twarzą leżącego. Warkot rozszedł się głuchym pogłosem po komnacie.

Nagle coś uniosło w powietrzu atakującego i przelewitowało go na drugi koniec sali.

— Idź do siebie, Draco. Harry jest rozdrażniony twoim zachowaniem. Nie chcemy przecież, żeby przypadkiem zrobił ci krzywdę.

— Już idę, idę. Nie chcę być taki, jak inni jemu podobni. Jestem zbyt piękny, by zmarnować urodę na coś takiego.

— Piękny. — Warkot i zmieniony ton głosu ponaglił oddalającego się młodego arystokratę. — Będziesz mój.

— Cicho, Harry.

Severus zabrał ze sobą warczącego dzieciaka.

**+++KONIEC WSPOMNIENIA+++**

Draco stracił ponownie przytomność, gdy Severus pomagał mu wstać.

— On rozbił eliksir, Severusie. Mógłbyś przynieść mi jeszcze jedną porcję?

Harry opadł ciężko na zwolnione przez unoszącego się obecnie na noszach Malfoya materace.

— Wziąłem ze sobą na wszelki wypadek.

Podał mu eliksir. Chłopiec wypił duszkiem.

— Próbowałem go powstrzymać, Severusie. — Jego powieki stawały się ciężkie.

— Wiem, Harry. Wiem, że się starałeś. Przynajmniej żyje. Śpij teraz, potem podeślę ci posiłek.

— Dziękuję, Severusie.

Po chwili już spał. Snape rzucił na niego zaklęcie diagnozujące i dodatkowo wyciągnął jeszcze jeden eliksir, pojąc nim śpiącego. Spięta dotąd twarz chłopca rozluźniła się. Wyczarował ubranie oraz koc, którym go przykrył.

Zniknięcie Malfoya na trzy dni, w tym samym czasie, co Pottera z powodu pełni, wywołało falę plotek. Gdy na trzeci dzień obaj pojawili się w Wielkiej Sali, z czego Ślizgon z ręką na temblaku, plotki nabrały jeszcze mocy.

— Cześć, stary — przywitał Ron Harry'ego, a pochylając się w jego stronę, szepnął: — Powiedz, że kontuzja Malfoya to twoja sprawa. Proszę.

Harry zastanowił się.

— W pewnym sensie i tak, i nie. Ale mogę ci obiecać, że teraz raczej nie będzie podskakiwał.

Hermiona zbladła, przysłuchując się ich rozmowie.

— Harry, czy ty próbujesz nam powiedzieć, że go ugryzłeś?

Także szeptała, nie wiedząc, czy ta informacja może dotrzeć do innych.

— Można tak to nazwać — odszepnął chłopak. — Ale sam się prosił.

— Jak to? — dopytywał się Ron, przysuwając jeszcze bliżej.

— Ten idiota wszedł do pomieszczenia, gdzie przechodzę przemianę, i został tam ze mną zamknięty na całą noc. Zapanowałem nad bestią tylko na tyle, by go nie zabił.

— Na Merlina! — sapnął zszokowany rudzielec. — Zrobiłeś z jedynego dziedzica Malfoyów wilkołaka? Jego ojciec cię zamorduje.

— Był ostrzegany wielokrotnie, że ma mnie nie denerwować, bo bestia upatrzyła go sobie już dawno temu. Jestem tylko ciekaw, co on teraz wymyśli. Przyjmuję oczywiście za fakt, że nikomu nie powiecie. Chyba że Malfoy sam to ogłosi, a to raczej nie wydarzy się za szybko.

— Oczywiście, Harry — obiecała solennie dziewczyna.

— Jasne, kumplu. Po raz pierwszy żal mi Malfoya — dodał Weasley.

Powrócili do posiłku. Harry cały czas czuł na sobie spojrzenie Malfoya.

— Panie Potter, proszę zgłosić się do dyrektora — poinformowała go McGonagall, gdy opuszczał Wielką Salę.

Spodziewał się tej rozmowy.

Pożegnał się z przyjaciółmi i skierował w stronę gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Zaskoczył go trochę widok Malfoya czekającego obok chimery, ale tego też właściwie mógł się spodziewać.

Chimera odsunęła się po chwili, wpuszczając ich na ruchome schody.

— Zapraszam, chłopcy. — Drzwi do gabinetu stały otworem, gdy dyrektor z uśmiechem zapraszał ich do środka.

Harry na chwilę przystanął w wejściu, widząc Lucjusza i Severusa przy kominku w wyraźnie wrogich pozach.

— Usiądźcie wszyscy — polecił dyrektor, wskazując fotele.

Harry zajął fotel tuż przy biurku, obok niego usiadł Severus. Po prawej stronie miał obu Malfoyów.

— Chyba wiadomo każdemu, po co się zebraliśmy — zaczął Albus. — Draco został ugryziony, ale jednocześnie złamał kilka zasad szkoły...

— To pana wina, dyrektorze! — wyrwał się Lucjusz. — Pozwolił pan przybyć wilkołakowi do szkoły pełnej dzieci. Proszę nie myśleć, że Rada się o tym nie dowie.

— A co za tym idzie, cały magiczny świat, panie Malfoy. Wszyscy dowiedzą się, że pana jedyny syn to wilkołak — zauważył bardzo spokojnie Dumbledore i to posadziło z powrotem arystokratę na jego czterech szlachetnych literach.

— Z tego, czego się dowiedziałem, Draco sam spowodował tę drastyczną sytuację, zakradając się za profesorem Snape'em i Harrym do komnaty, w której chłopak przechodził przemianę. Gdyby tego nie zrobił, nic by się nie wydarzyło. Harry nie miał najmniejszych szans wydostać się z tamtego pokoju.

— To nie jest wymówka. Ten potwór zaraził likantropią Draco. Musi ponieść karę! — wrzasnął Lucjusz.

Harry przysłuchiwał się tej wymianie zdań, lecz nie spuszczał wzroku z Draco. Z zastraszonego Draco.

— Panie Malfoy, proszę przestać krzyczeć — poprosił Harry cicho. — Rani pan własnego syna.

Malfoy senior zgromił go spojrzeniem.

— Będę krzyczał, kiedy tylko będę mieć ochotę! — Teraz to już prawie darł się wniebogłosy. — Nie będziesz mnie pouczał, gówniarzu!

— Malfoy, zapominasz się — ostrzegł go Snape, wstając, tak że górował nad starszym blondynem.

Ten także wstał.

— Twoja znajda omal nie zabiła mi syna, a ty jeszcze...

Harry sam źle czuł się w małym pomieszczeniu, który aż rezonansował krzykiem mężczyzny.

Odsunął się aż do samego kominka i machnął na Draco, by zrobił to samo. Wiedział, że zmysł słuchu jako pierwszy robi się czuły, choć nie dowiedział się tego z własnego doświadczenia.

Draco pokręcił przecząco głową. Jednak Harry widział, że głupia kłótnia, teraz już z udziałem dyrektora, który starał się pogodzić Snape'a i Malfoya, rani Ślizgona coraz bardziej.

— Chodź do mnie — nakazał, nie przejmując się, że wilczy głos przebił się przez hałas.

Draco natychmiast wstał i podszedł.

— Wracaj tu natychmiast! — Lucjusz wręcz wrzasnął i, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, podszedł do syna i złapał go za ramię.

— Sprzeciw się. — Tym razem Harry-bestia nie podniósł głosu.

Draco jednak usłyszał i wyrwał się z uchwytu, choć szok był widoczny na jego twarzy. Musiał zrobić to po raz pierwszy.

— Ty...! — Lucjusz uniósł rękę, by ukarać chłopaka, ale tym razem zareagował Potter, doskakując do niego.

Uderzył ciałem Malfoya o ścianę, aż posypał się pył i dorosły wylądował na kolanach.

— On należy do mnie! — warknęła istota i żółte ślepia zmroziły arystokratę. — Nie waż się go tknąć choćby palcem. Należy do mojego stada i jest pod moją ochroną.

Odszedł od mężczyzny. Choć cała scena wyglądała z boku niecodziennie, gdy dzieciak pokonał dorosłego, nikt nic nie zrobił, by stanąć mu na drodze.

Harry podszedł do nadal zszokowanego Draco, zagarniając go do siebie i unosząc jego włosy w górę.

— Tu jest mój znak, żebyś pamiętał.

Kark, po wygojeniu się rany, jaką zadał w nocy wilkołak, zdobiła teraz blizna o dziwnym, skomplikowanym kształcie.


	9. Chapter 9

Rozdział 3.3

Sytuacja zaczęła robić się niebezpieczna, wszyscy zdawali sobie z tego sprawę.

Harry nagle potrząsnął głową. Rozejrzał się po gabinecie, najpierw blednąc, potem czerwieniąc się. Wypuścił Draco i ciężko westchnął.

— Przepraszam bardzo. On czasami przejmuje kontrolę, jeśli ktoś zagraża jego stadu — zaczął się cicho tłumaczyć.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że Malfoy nie jest twoim pierwszym ugryzionym? — zapytał Albus, patrząc jednoznacznie na Severusa, którego twarz nie wyrażała niczego.

Harry milczał. I tak uważał, że powiedział za dużo.

— Żądam natychmiastowego usunięcia tego potwora ze szkoły! — zaczął na nowo Lucjusz.

— Wie pan, że jeśli ja stąd odejdę, to Draco także będzie musiał. Teraz obaj jesteśmy likantropami. — Potter postawił sprawę bardzo jasno. — Poza tym jestem Alfą i będzie mnie słuchał, a jeśli powiem, żeby szedł za mną, to on pójdzie.

— Powstrzymam go — stwierdził lodowato Malfoy senior.

— Jak? Jak długo? Nakaz jest stały. Nieważne jak daleko będę, jeśli zechcę go widzieć, on przybędzie. — Harry patrzył mu prosto w oczy i ten szybko odwrócił od niego wzrok.

Chłopak wyraźnie się uspokoił. Draco nadal stał w jego pobliżu. On też już się opanował, uniósł głowę i wyprostował się jak przystało na Malfoya.

— To nie zmienia faktu, że mnie ugryzłeś — zwrócił się nagle do Gryfona.

— To po co przyszedłeś do mnie podczas pełni? Odkąd po raz pierwszy go rozdrażniłeś, ciągle cię chciał. Ostrzegałem cię, raz już omal cię nie ugryzł, a ty nadal niczego się nie nauczyłeś. — Przeczesał włosy z westchnieniem, kryjąc lekkie rozdrażnienie.

— To prawda, Severusie? — dopytywał się Albus, gdy chłopcy stali w bojowych pozach naprzeciw siebie.

— Tak, Draco często denerwuje Harry'ego, nawet tu, w szkole. Nie patrz tak na mnie, Lucjuszu. Sam chciałeś, by się spotykali. Myślisz, że nie domyśliłem się dlaczego? —Tym razem starszy z Malfoyów zmrużył tylko oczy, nie mówiąc chwilowo nic. — Czekasz na swego Pana, Lucjuszu. Jak każdy z jego sług — kontynuował Severus chłodno. — A Pottera chcesz użyć jako karty przetargowej, by odzyskać jego zaufanie.

— Severusie! — ostrzegł go dyrektor, zerkając na obu chłopców.

— Są poinformowani. Każdy z nich stoi po przeciwnej stronie. Przynajmniej tak było cztery dni temu. Teraz, jak sądzę, ta sytuacja ulegnie drastycznej zmianie — zadrwił ironicznie profesor, uśmiechając się do starszego Malfoya.

— Snape! — Lucjusz znów uniósł się gniewem.

Harry przeciwnie, zdecydował się usiąść. Ta rozmowa raczej nie zakończy się szybko. Draco zajął drugi fotel. Dorośli zaczęli odrobinę ciszej kłócić się na drugim końcu gabinetu.

— Wiesz, że jest duża szansa na to, że obaj wylecimy ze szkoły, Potter? — zapytał nagle Ślizgon.

— Jestem tego świadom, Malfoy. Tyle że ja mam dokąd iść, a co z tobą? Jak potraktuje cię teraz ojciec? Jesteś pewien, że cię nie wydziedziczy?

Chyba trafił w czuły punkt. Malfoy zbladł i zerknął w stronę rodzica, który gestykulował dosyć dosadnie, ale ani razu nie spojrzał w ich stronę. Potter oczywiście nie miał zamiaru pozostawiać „pięknego", jak nazywała go bestia, na pastwę losu. Po prostu chociaż raz chciał porządnie mu dogryźć, tak jak on robił to wielokrotnie.

**++WSPOMNIENIE++**

Harry leżał skulony w swoim łóżku. Wszystko go bolało. Każdy mięsień odzywał się przy najmniejszym poruszeniu. Minęło już południe, sądząc po słońcu wpadającym przez okno, a on nadal nie mógł wstać. Dopiero co się obudził i zastanawiał się teraz, czy jednak nie wrócić do tego stanu ponownie.

Do pokoju ktoś wszedł cicho, prawie niesłyszalnie, choć dla chłopca nie robiło to żadnej różnicy, nawet gdyby trzaśnięto drzwiami. Gdy nad nim pojawił się Snape, podskoczył i jęknął. Ciało nie zniosło tak gwałtownego ruchu i eksplodowało bólem.

Harry zagryzł wargi, by nie okazać cierpienia, ale i tak zostało to zauważone. Severus pokiwał tylko głową i podstawiając do ust chłopca fiolkę z eliksirem, zmusił go do wypicia wszystkiego. Zaraz po wypiciu przez Harry'ego mikstury wszedł ostrożnie w jego umysł.

— _Jak się czujesz?_

— _Teraz już dobrze. Wszystko mnie bolało, proszę pana._ — Nawet myśli wydawały się być zmęczone.

— _Wcale mnie to nie dziwi. Sporą część poranka składaliśmy cię do kupy. Gdyby nie my, nie miałbyś najmniejszej szansy przeżycia w tym stanie._ — Poinformował go o wydarzeniach z przemiany, a dokładniej z jej końcowego efektu.

— _Dziękuję panu._

— _Nie mówię ci tego__, by oczekiwać podziękowań._ _ — _Nawet myśli mogły okazywać gniew, który Harry wyczuł._ — Chcę cię tylko przestrzec, że musisz zacząć o siebie dbać. Jesteś jak najsłabszy szczeniak w miocie. Jeśli nie nabierzesz sił, to zostaniesz zagryziony i w twoim wypadku jest to bardzo dosadne określenie._

Harry milczał. Co miał powiedzieć? Przecież to nie jego wina, że poprzedni opiekunowie traktowali go gorzej niż psa.

— _Od teraz będziesz wykonywał wszystkie polecenia moje i mistrza Artura. Opracujemy dla ciebie dietę i ćwiczenia. Oczywiście nie ominie cię też nauka, a ponieważ jesteś kim jesteś, będzie ona bardzo specjalna. Nie chcę słyszeć grymaszeń. Mogę przyjąć do wiadomości zmęczenie czy chorobę, ale nie lenistwo. Nie ominą cię wtedy kary._ _ — _Czując, jak dziecko się spina i zaczyna nerwowo oddychać, dodał szybko: — _Nikt cię nie uderzy, nie będzie żadnych kar cielesnych. Kary będą w większości polegały na dodatkowej nauce albo na zakazie zabaw._

Dziecko odprężyło się wyraźnie, nawet oddech stał się lżejszy.

— _Będziesz jadł to, co ci każemy i kiedy ci każemy. Rozumiemy się?_

— _Tak, proszę pana_ — odparł szybko Harry.

Nie chciał niczym denerwować nowego opiekuna. Nie chciał stąd odchodzić. Nie teraz, gdy ktoś się w końcu o niego troszczył.

— _Uczyć będziesz się w większości ze mną, ale jeśli mistrz Artur zechce także wziąć cię pod swoje skrzydła, masz go słuchać i wykonywać jego polecenia._

— _Rozumiem. Jakie domowe obowiązki mam wykonywać w zamian?_

— _Obowiązki?_ — zdziwił się Snape.

Choć wiedział, jak traktowali go Dursleyowie, nadal nie mógł zrozumieć ich zachowania względem dziecka.

— _Zawsze musiałem coś zrobić w domu lub w ogrodzie. Umiem kosić trawniki i wypielić grządki. Nie potrafię jeszcze dobrze gotować, ale posprzątać w kuchni już tak..._

— _Nie będziesz wykonywał niczego takiego, chyba że samemu najdzie cię ochota. Pomoc w ogrodzie się przyda, ale to nie jest twój obowiązek._ — Mężczyzna zaczynał coraz bardziej nienawidzić Dursleyów. — _Jesteś jeszcze dzieckiem i twoi poprzedni opiekunowie nie mieli prawa zaganiać cię do takich prac. To był ich obowiązek, nie twój._

Severus opuścił umysł dziecka, by ten nie wyczuł, jak bardzo jest zdenerwowany, i nakazał mu jeszcze odpocząć.

Nie trzeba było tego powtarzać dwa razy. Chłopak zasnął chwilę później.

**++KONIEC WSPOMNIENIA++**

Dorośli doszli wreszcie do porozumienia, choć wyjście Lucjusza bardzo ostentacyjnym krokiem nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. Mężczyzna nawet nie spojrzał na swego jedynego syna. Draco nie zareagował na to w żaden widoczny sposób. Po prostu siedział wyprostowany jak struna i patrzył na blat biurka dyrektora.

— Na razie zostajesz pod moją opieką, Draco. Muszę podać ci kilka eliksirów przed kolejną pełnią, by przemiana nie była zbyt bolesna — odezwał się chłodno Snape. — Lucjusz chce się zastanowić, co z tobą zrobić.

— Nie potrzebuję litości — odparł tak samo oschle Ślizgon. — Potrafię o siebie zadbać.

— W tej właśnie chwili twój majątek zostaje zablokowany — rzucił Severus, siadając na powrót w fotelu i nie spuszczając wzroku ze swojego chrześniaka.

— Nie mógł... — zaczął Draco, ale prawie natychmiast przerwał, rozumiejąc postępowanie rodzica.

— Masz jedenaście lat, mógł to zrobić. Teraz wszystko zależy od Narcyzy. Jeśli i ona cię wydziedziczy, cały majątek Blacków po śmierci jej i Syriusza przypadnie Potterowi.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i zgromił wzrokiem opiekuna. Tego ostatniego nie musiał dodawać. Ślizgon nie byłby sobą, pozostawiając tę aluzję bez odzewu.

— O to ci chodziło, co, Potter? Chciałeś mojego majątku! Tylko to cię interesowało!

Choć Gryfon spodziewał się takiej reakcji i tak wybuchł śmiechem nad idiotycznością tej sytuacji. To jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyło blondyna. Skoczył na niego, starając się go przydusić. Nie miał na razie żadnych szans. Nie przeszedłszy przemiany, nie mógł równać się sile wilkołaka. Harry z łatwością strącił go z siebie, a następnie przygwoździł do podłogi, trzymając jedną rękę na jego piersi. Kątem oka zarejestrował, że Severus powstrzymuje Albusa przed zareagowaniem, kiwając tylko głową.

— Uspokój się, Malfoy! — warknął na Ślizgona, z powrotem zwracając na niego swoją uwagę i przyciskając mocniej do podłogi. — I lepiej zrób to szybko albo dostaniesz nauczkę. Sam jesteś sobie winien i niech to w końcu dotrze do tego twojego tlenionego mózgu. Nigdy nie interesowały mnie pieniądze. Czy to twoje, czy to mojego ojca chrzestnego. Wolałbym, by był na wolności, niż gnił w Azkabanie. On pewnie sam oddałby całe to złoto, by wyjść.

Draco jednak się nie uspokoił. Zaczął się szarpać, ale bez większego skutku. Dotychczas Harry'emu wystarczała jedna ręka na piersi Malfoya. Gdy ten znów spróbował się wyrwać, drugą ręką chwycił go za gardło i przydusił.

— Waruj, szczeniaku! — Oczy zalśniły krótko złotem i głos zmienił ton.

Reakcja była błyskawiczna. Gdyby Draco miał już ogon, to pewnie podkuliłby go pod siebie. Strach był wyraźnie widoczny w jego oczach. Opuścił ręce na podłogę i przestał się ruszać.

— Harry, możesz go już puścić — zauważył Severus. — Chyba do niego dotarło.

Potter uniósł powoli głowę i spojrzał na niego, warcząc. Natychmiast też się uspokoił i wstał. Nie przejął się wcale nadal leżącym w pokorze Malfoyem.

— Jeśli mogę, to już pójdę na zajęcia. Raczej nie będę tu dłużej potrzebny. Panie dyrektorze, gdyby chciał mnie pan jeszcze widzieć, to proszę to przekazać przez Severusa.

— Dobrze, chłopcze. Możesz iść — zgodził się Dumbledore, choć wyraźnie zaskoczony takimi nagłymi zmianami w zachowaniu ucznia. — Mógłbyś to wytłumaczyć, Severusie? — zapytał profesora, gdy Gryfon wyszedł.

— Co? — odparł tamten pytaniem.

— Zachowanie Harry'ego. Dlaczego tak się zachowuje? Jakby żyły w nim dwie różne istoty.

Draco z uwagą zaczął się przysłuchiwać rozmowie, podnosząc się z podłogi i otrzepując ubranie. Nerwy trochę już się uspokoiły, choć nadal miał ochotę kogoś skrzywdzić. Przez cały czas, gdy Potter był w pobliżu, czuł się niespokojnie, tak jakby coś trzymało jego wnętrze i nie chciało puścić. Sam nie wiedział czy to miłe uczucie, czy wręcz odwrotnie. Tak jakby jednocześnie chciał i zagryźć Pottera, i być przy nim. Frustrowało go to tak samo jak cała sytuacja z ojcem. Czuł, że nie skończy się ona dla niego za dobrze. Matka zawsze postępowała tak, jak chciał ojciec.

— Tyle razy ci już mówiłem, Albusie. — Snape ciężko westchnął, jakby tłumaczył coś małemu dziecku. — On ma w sobie dwie istoty. Swoją własną i bestii. Gdy kolor oczu zmienia się na złoty, na przykład podczas kłótni, wtedy Rumuar wydobywa się na wierzch osobowości Harry'ego.

— Rumuar?

— Tak nazywa siebie bestia. Jest Alfą, w pewnym sensie, co prawda, bo dla niego Alfą jest ten, który go ugryzł. Gdyby w przyszłości zdarzyła się sytuacja, że obaj staną sobie na drodze, idę o zakład, że zaczną rywalizować o przywództwo. Może nawet dojść do rozlewu krwi i czyjejś śmieci.

— Czy Harry choć trochę panuje nad Rumuarem?

— Nie wiem. Czasami wydaje się, że tak, a za chwilę robi coś, czego z całą pewnością nie zrobiłby prawdziwy Harry. On sam nie chce powiedzieć, ale osobiście uważam, że nadal nad nim nie panuje. Gdyby go opanował, nie miałby kłopotów z zaklęciami. Rumuar posiada inny rodzaj magii.

— Harry nadal nie potrafi rzucać zaklęć?

— Raczej powiedziałbym, że ma z tym mały problem. Wszystko zależy od bestii i od jej zachcianek.

**++WSPOMNIENIE++**

— Nie zrobię ci nic tylko dlatego, że opiekujesz się moim nosicielem. — Wilkołak klęczał na brzuchu Snape'a, trzymając go jednocześnie mocno za ręce, by nie mógł rzucić zaklęcia. — Jesteś mu potrzebny do przeżycia.

Severus wyrzucał sobie błąd, jaki popełnił, wchodząc do pomieszczenia, gdzie urzędował przemieniony Harry. Dotychczas dzieciak całą pełnię przesypiał prawie na granicy śpiączki. Dziś jednak stało się coś niespotykanego.

Gdy wszedł do komnaty, został natychmiast zaatakowany przez wilkołaka w ogóle niepodobnego do tego z poprzedniej pełni. Czyżby zmiany dokonane w eliksirze tojadowym aż tak wpłynęły na Harry'ego? Nie starał się opierać, nawet gdyby chciał, nie miał szans. Nawet jeśli to tylko kilkuletnie dziecko, siła wilkołaka była dużo większa niż jego.

W końcu został puszczony i bestia odsunęła się kilka kroków do tyłu.

— Kim jesteś? — zapytał, wstając.

— Rumuar. Alfa tego stada.

— Jakiego stada? Harry nikogo nie pogryzł.

Wilkołak zaśmiał się lodowato i po plecach Severusa przeszły ciarki.

— Czyli jednak ugryzł.

— Może tak, może nie. — Harry-Rumuar zaczął chodzić po komnacie powoli. — Nie zdradzę ci jego tajemnic.

**++KONIEC WSPOMNIENIA++**


	10. Chapter 10

NIŻ 4.1

Harry opuścił gabinet nie dlatego, że już nie był potrzebny. Miał bardziej naglący powód. Taki, o którym nie chciał informować Severusa.

Ukrył się w pierwszej napotkanej łazience i zamknął w kabinie. Oparł czoło o zimną ścianę i cicho jęknął, łapiąc się za klatkę piersiową. Starał się głęboko oddychać, ale niewiele to pomagało.

— _Boli jak zwykle, mały_ — odezwał się ten drugi w jego ciele.

— _Nie prosiłem cię o opinię_ — pomyślał w odpowiedzi Harry, jednocześnie dziękując, że nie jest tak do końca sam.

— _Zawsze tu będę._

— _O, dzięki za przeterminowane wiadomości_ — burknął. — _Tyle, to zdążyłem zauważyć już na początku._

Ból dawał się we znaki słabiej lub mocniej. Zwykle ataki nie trwały długo, tak było i tym razem.

— _Mógłbyś mu powiedzieć. Może byłby w stanie ci pomóc._

— _Ar, proszę. Mógłbyś dać mi już spokój? Nie zmienię zdania. Severus nadal nie może sobie wybaczyć tamtych eliksirów. Nie zmuszę go do kolejnych eksperymentów na mnie._

W końcu Harry wstał z sedesu i wyszedł z łazienki.

— _Wolisz niepotrzebnie cierpieć, niż poprosić o pomoc?_ — Rumuar był dziwnie spokojny.

— _Dziwnie się zachowujesz, Ar_ — zauważył Harry, zastanawiając się, co mogło być tego przyczyną.

— _Mam pięknego._ — Wilkołak zaśmiał się szczerze, a Harry całym sobą poczuł jego radość.

Sapnął rozbawiony.

— _Czasami przypominasz dziecko, a nie kilkusetletnią osobowość, wiesz?_

— _To nie moja wina, że przez tyle czasu byłem zaklęty w nosicielach. Dlatego dotychczas nie zrobiłem nic twojemu opiekunowi, choć już nieraz miałem ku temu sposobność. Tylko dzięki niemu zostałem przebudzony. Nie jestem teraz bezmyślną bestią, mordującą wszystko, co się rusza._

Harry szedł korytarzem, słuchając bestii.

— _Szkoda, że nie jesteś taki pobłażliwy, jeśli chodzi o mnie. Chciałbym w końcu nauczyć się kilku praktycznych zaklęć, a ty ciągle się wtrącasz._

— _Wiesz, że mogę cię nauczyć lepszych, bardziej skutecznych._

— _Nie. Nie chcę używać twojej magii! Chcę swojej!_

Rumuar uciszył się i Harry mógł wreszcie bez towarzystwa zabrać z dormitorium przybory i książki do kolejnych zajęć. Akurat wróżbiarstwo nie było jakimś jego specjalnie ulubionym przedmiotem, ale pierwszoroczni nie mieli zbytniego wyboru. Przedmioty były standardowe i trzeba było na nie uczęszczać bez wyjątku. Samą Trelawney Harry uważał za dziwaczkę, zresztą tak samo jak Severus, który uprzedził go już jakiś czas temu o jej nietypowym witaniu nowych uczniów.

— _Ma zginąć! Nie interesuje mnie, w jaki sposób! Ma zapłacić za moje męki!_

— _Ależ Panie, nie mogę go zabić w szkole. Jako nowy nauczyciel byłbym pierwszym podejrzanym._

— _Nie interesuje mnie to! Chcę widzieć jego ścierwo u moich stóp._

— _Dobrze, mój Panie._

Następne dni wydawały się być jak wycięte z kalendarza. Rumuar zachowywał się potulnie jak baranek.

Malfoy zaś niepokojąco jak pod działaniem _Imperiusa_.

Snape był złośliwy jak… cóż, jak Snape.

Chyba tylko on nie zmienił swego zachowania względem Pottera, no i jeszcze dwójka jego przyjaciół.

Lucjusz Malfoy delikatnie ogłosił w Proroku Codziennym o wydziedziczeniu całkowitym z wszelkich praw swego jedynego syna. Nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie poinformował całego magicznego świata o powodzie swojej decyzji. Dostało się najwięcej Harry'emu i dyrektorowi, który nie chciał spełnić wcześniejszych żądań arystokraty.

Potter nie pozostał mu jednak dłużny. Z niewielką pomocą Severusa ogłosił się wilczym opiekunem Bety, jak dokładnie to opisał. Prawnym kuratorem Draco stał się Severus, jako że Harry nie był pełnoletni. Jednak prawa wilkołaków były traktowane na równi z ludzkimi i musiano się do nich dostosować. Gdyby tego nie zrobiono, wilkołacza społeczność mogłaby podnieść bunt, a tego nie chciano.

To, że normalni ludzie nienawidzili każdą inną rasę humanoidalną, nie miało w tym wypadku znaczenia.

Bestia co jakiś czas przejmowała kontrolę nad ciałem Harry'ego, ale o dziwo, prosząc najpierw o pozwolenie, i zaznaczała dosyć dosadnie, do kogo należy teraz blondyn. Nie robiła tego jakoś drastycznie. Raczej wyglądało to tak, jakby domagała się uwagi ze strony lekko sfrustrowanego Ślizgona.

Harry'emu nie przeszkadzało zachowanie Rumuara, choć było może trochę nazbyt władcze. Po kilku latach ciągłych uszczypliwych i niedomówionych uwag bawiła go niepewność Draco. Może było to szczeniackie zachowanie z jego strony, ale chyba coś mu się od życia należało. Nie pozwalał bestii robić krzywdy chłopakowi, zresztą ta sama oznajmiła, że ma dla niego zbyt dużą wartość.

Za to Malfoy był wyraźnie podenerwowany. Węże także. Jego pozycja w społeczności uczniowskiej drastycznie spadła. Brak pieniędzy równał się utracie władzy. Obstawa zniknęła, nawet różowe coś przestało go prześladować, choć z tego ostatniego był raczej zadowolony.

Severus jednak nie był zbyt szczęśliwy z decyzji Harry'ego, ale przynajmniej go rozumiał. No, i nie wypadało mu nie zająć się własnym chrześniakiem. Tym bardziej, że i tak dosyć często spotykali się na tak zwanych „tankowaniach", jak Potter określał picie odpowiednich eliksirów. Sam Gryfon nie musiał już tego robić, ale przygotowanie ciała Malfoya do pierwszej przemiany było teraz priorytetem.

Przy okazji spotkań i wolnej chwili, gdy Draco odsypiał efekty któregoś z eliksirów, Harry miał w końcu okazję poinformować o swoich spostrzeżeniach, jeśli chodzi o profesora Quirrella.

Severus nakazał mu ostrożność. Nie podejrzewał niczego niebezpiecznego, ale zachowanie dystansu do wyjaśnienia sprawy było logicznym rozwiązaniem. Może to tylko reakcja na zapach, ale miał zamiar bliżej przypatrzeć się mężczyźnie.

Gdyby tylko wiedział co się stanie, zamknąłby Harry'ego w swoich kwaterach i to na długo.

Quirrell czekał na swoją ofiarę. Wszystko miał już dopięte na ostatni guzik. Nie wystraszyła go nawet dziwna rozmowa ze Snape'em, który niby przypadkiem wiedział, czego szuka i oświadczył, że go powstrzyma.

Dobra, trochę się zaniepokoił, bo nikt nie mógł wiedzieć, co takiego ukryte jest w jednym z zamkniętych korytarzy. Podobno tylko dyrektor nakładał odpowiednie zabezpieczenia, ale kto tam wie, co starzec w końcu wymyślił. Teraz jego zadaniem numer jeden był Potter. Rozumiał nienawiść Pana. Kto chciałby skończyć w ten sposób? I to przez kogo – roczne niemowlę.

Ukrył się i czekał. Wiedział, że za chwilę Potter będzie tędy wracał do dormitorium. Jego wizyty u Snape'a dawno weszły w harmonogram poczynań chłopca. I oczywiście profesor nie zawiódł się i tym razem. Stłumiony krzyk nastolatka został natychmiast zagłuszony przez potężny huk eksplozji. Krzywy uśmiech zagościł na twarzy profesora obrony, gdy szedł sprawdzić efekty swojej pracy. Nie musiał się śpieszyć, zaklęcie wyciszające nie wypuściło nawet najmniejszego dźwięku poza obręb korytarza, w którym zastawił pułapkę. Jego oczom ukazał się niezbyt przyjemny widok. To, że wszędzie rozpościerały się plamy krwi, było spodziewanym efektem, jednak jakimś cudem plan nie wypalił i chłopak był przytomny.

Warkot wydobywający się z gardła dzieciaka i te złote oczy świadczyły, że niewesoło się skończy to spotkanie i to nie dla niego. Quirrell zaczął się cofać. I to był błąd, za który zapłacił bardzo drogo.

Potter dopadł go w jednym skoku.

W chwili, gdy dłonie Harry'ego dotknęły ciała profesora, Quirrell zaczął krzyczeć. Jego ciało boleśnie powoli spalało się, a skóra dymiła pod wpływem dotyku Złotego Chłopca.

Krzyk mężczyzny ranił uszy, ale Potter go nie puszczał, warcząc tylko, jakby sam odczuwał ten ból. W pewnej chwili nie wytrzymał i puścił adwersarza, odrzucając go pod ścianę i zataczając się w drugą stronę. Ciało chłopaka było mocno poranione, ale Rumuar nie pozwolił mu upaść. Głośny pomruk nie cichł nawet na moment.

— _Zostaw go! _

— _Nie ma mowy! Zagraża mi!_

— _Ar, to jest nauczyciel!_

— _I co z tego! Chce cię zabić! To wystarczający powód, by go zniszczyć._

— Potter! Nie pozbędziesz się mnie tak łatwo. Nie tym razem. — Dziwny szept, przerywany drażniącym sykiem, dolatywał od strony unieruchomionego Quirrella. — Wstań, głupcze. Chcę nim porozmawiać — powiedział profesor nie swoim głosem.

Mężczyzna z trudem odrzucił część ściany, która zawaliła się na niego po odrzuceniu przez dzieciaka. Powolnym ruchem ściągnął z głowy turban i odwrócił się do Pottera plecami. Chłopak cofnął się o krok, widząc wężowatą twarz na tyle głowy Quirrella.

— Widzisz jak teraz wyglądam? To wszystko przez ciebie. Nie powinno było nic takiego się stać. Byłeś tylko niemowlakiem. Teraz zaczynam rozumieć, co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło. Nie możemy znieść swojego dotyku, choć ja odczuwam to o wiele gorzej niż ty — syczał. — Twoja matka była inteligentna, wiedziała, co robi chroniąc cię swoim własnym życiem. Ale to nic i tak nie jesteś teraz wiele lepszy ode mnie — prychnął niby rozbawiony. — Jesteś wyrzutkiem społeczeństwa, choć pozwolono ci chodzić do tej szkoły. Jak długo jednak? Ilu jeszcze pogryziesz, zanim w końcu zostaniesz wykluczony z czarodziejskiego świata, nie bacząc nawet kim dla nich jesteś? Gdzie wtedy pójdziesz? — pytał. — Narazisz na potępienie swego opiekuna?

— Mógłbyś łaskawie się zamknąć? Zaczyna mnie od tego syczenie boleć głowa. — Wyraźny głos Rumuara przerwał wywód zniekształconej twarzy. — Jak się domyślam, to ty jesteś Tom, ten który zamordował rodziców Harry'ego.

— Lord Voldemort — warknął potwór, rozdrażniony takim lekceważeniem. — Kim lub czym jesteś? Dlaczego nagle zmienił ci się głos?

— Czyżby twoje ciało nie poinformowało cię o czymś tak ważnym? — zakpił Rumuar. — Jestem wilkiem, który zamieszkuje to ciało.

— Pasożyt.

— Zwij, jak chcesz. My z Harrym mamy pewnego rodzaju umowę, że nie drażnimy się nawzajem niekontrolowanymi wybuchami, ale ty zaczynasz mnie już denerwować. Samo to, że próbujesz zabić mojego gospodarza, jest nie do przyjęcia. Dobrze ci radzę - znikaj stąd albo sam zaraz cię wykopię na zbity pysk.

— Grozisz mi, kundlu? Mnie?

— A widzisz tu jeszcze kogoś innego?

Rumuarowi znudziła się ta rozmowa, doskoczył z powrotem do osobnika i przytrzymał go za twarz z dzikim śmiechem, czując jak skóra, mięśnie rozpadają sie pod wpływem jego dotyku. Krzyki obu osobowości – Voldemorta i Quirrella, złączyły się w jeden wrzask bólu. Cierpienie jednak zaczęło coraz bardziej opanowywać także ciało Pottera, a co za tym idzie i Rumuara. Ostatnim co zobaczył, była czarna smuga dymu, uciekająca z ciała zmieniającego się w pył Quirrella, sunąca w górę schodów, wprost w stronę wyjścia. Potem był tylko huk osypujących się resztek ścian i czyjś krzyk.


	11. Chapter 11

NIŻ 4.2

Harry usiadł, zanim jeszcze otworzył oczy. Tak nagły zryw spowodował, że jęknął głośno, czując całe ciało i to bardzo boleśnie. Złapał się za głowę, która szczególnie dotkliwie mu dokuczała, jakby pod czaszką kowal urządził sobie warsztat. Na dodatek jeszcze poczuł znajome ukłucie w piersi. Zranienie musiało pogorszyć jego stan. Trzymał się kurczowo za koszulę, głęboko oddychając. Ból głowy w tym wypadku zszedł na dalszy plan. Rwanie we wnętrzu nie chciało odejść. Trzymało swe pazury głęboko zanurzone, szarpiąc nimi biedne wnętrzności.

Nagle poczuł czyjąś dłoń na swoich plecach. Szarpnął się do tyłu, ale chwilę później rozpoznał Severusa i tym razem lekko zbladł, mając nadzieję, że opiekun pomyśli, że to skutek wypadku.

Mężczyzna coś do niego mówił, ale on go nie słyszał. Rozejrzał się wokół siebie i dopiero teraz zauważył, że leży w sali szpitalnej osłonięty z trzech stron parawanem. Na szafce obok łóżka leżał jego naszyjnik i Harry już chciał po niego sięgnąć, kiedy kolejny atak mu to uniemożliwił. Zwinął się w kłębek, znów łapiąc za pierś. Trud oddychania, a nawet myślenia spowodował, że było mu teraz wszystko jedno. Chciał tylko, żeby to się skończyło.

— _Mam mu powiedzieć?_ — Rumuar przynajmniej nie musiał korzystać z naszyjnika, by się z nim porozumieć.

— _Nie, nie pozwalam!_ — zabronił ostro Harry.

— _Wolisz zdychać tu w cierpieniu?_ — oburzył się wilkołak na taki ton chłopaka.

— _Ar, nie pozwalam!_

Wilk ucichł, ale Severus szybko zajął jego miejsce.

— _Harry, co się dzieje?_ — W jego głosie rzadko słychać było strach, lecz myśli trudniej było kontrolować.

— _Nic, trochę mnie boli_ — mruknął wymijająco Harry, czując, jak atak powoli ustępuje. — _Gdzie jest Voldemort?_

Poczuł, jak Severus zesztywniał.

— _Czarny Pan? Harry, czy ty chcesz powiedzieć, że on tu był i cię zaatakował?_

— _I tak, i nie. To Quirrell zastawił na mnie pułapkę. Voldemort go opanował. Siedział w jego głowie, i to dosłownie. Miał twarz na potylicy profesora. To dlatego czułem ten dziwny zapach. Mogę dostać coś na ból głowy? Zaraz mi eksploduje_ — poprosił na koniec, gdy wcześniejszy ból znów dał o sobie znać.

Severus poszedł po eliksir, a Harry sięgnął po naszyjnik leżący na szafce przy łóżku. Chwilę obracał go w dłoni, zastanawiając się, jak czuje się zwykły wilkołak po dotknięciu srebra. Jego to nie dotyczyło i cieszył się z tego. Ciekawiło go, kiedy Severus powiedział McGonagall, że może dotykać srebra. A może kobieta nie wiedziała? Miał nadzieję, że nie chciała zrobić mu krzywdy. Snape i tak zbyt często zachowywał się paranoicznie jeśli chodzi o ludzi. Weźmie po prostu za pewnik, że profesorka zapomniała o tej przypadłości likantropów.

Założył naszyjnik i dźwięki natychmiast uderzyły w niego z całą mocą. Słyszał, jak Severus przesuwa szklane fiolki w szafce i cicho dyskutuje z Pomfrey. Przynajmniej po niej nie krzyczy jak kiedyś.

**++ WSPOMNIENIE ++**

Chłopiec odwrócił się, zauważając jakiś ruch w korytarzu za sobą. Przycisnął czarny notes mocniej do piersi i nie widząc nikogo, pobiegł dalej. Uchylił trochę drzwi do łazienki dziewcząt.

— Cześć, Marto! Wybacz, że ci przeszkadzam. Mogę się tu schować przed Severusem? Chciałbym coś poczytać, a on ciągle wymyśla mi jakieś zajęcia.

Duch dziewczyny o niezbyt pięknym wyglądzie podleciał do niego i dotknął jego ręki.

— _Nie ma sprawy, Harry. Lubię, jak do mnie przychodzisz._

Chłopiec wzdrygnął się mimowolnie, czując zimno. Ale wiedział już, że tylko w ten sposób może porozumieć się z duchem. Całe szczęście, dziewczyna odleciała gdzieś, gdzie latają duchy, zostawiając go samego.

Otworzył notes i przeczytał ostatnią linijkę, która pojawiła się kilka minut wcześniej.

„_Jeśli chcesz mnie spotkać, idź do łazienki dziewcząt i poszukaj kranu z wężem na obudowie. Potem powiedz mu__, żeby się otworzył. Jeśli zasłużyłeś, by mnie spotkać, to cię wpuści. To pewnego rodzaju test."_

Harry zaczął szukać. Szybko znalazł odpowiednią umywalkę. Pochylił się nad nią i powiedział:

— Otwórz się!

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo i już zaczął myśleć, że może faktycznie nie zasłużył, ale nagle cała umywalka zadrżała i tuż przed nim otworzył się ciemny korytarz prowadzący w dół. Kilkanaście minut później bardzo żałował, że wziął notes od ojca Malfoya, ale nawet gdyby chciał powiedzieć o nim Severusowi, został magicznie zaprzysiężony, że nigdy tego nie zrobi.

Ogromne cielsko monstrum przesuwało się tuż przed nim. Nie słyszał go, a stary kapelusz zasłaniał mu widoczność, głęboko osiadając mu na głowie.

— _Nie ściągaj mnie! To bazyliszek, zabije cię wzrokiem, jeśli na niego spojrzysz._

— _Jak mam się bronić, skoro nic nie widzę? _

— _Poczekaj chwilę, Fawkes wydziobuje mu właśnie oczy, zaraz potem coś ci dam. Będziesz musiał sobie jakoś poradzić. Dobrze, oczy załatwione. Trzymaj!_

Harry poczuł, jak coś ciężkiego ląduje na jego biednej głowie. Sięgnął pod kapelusz i chwycił... rękojeść miecza.

— _I co ja mam z tym zrobić? Chyba oszalałaś. Mam osiem lat, nie umiem walczyć!_

— _To giń. Jeśli ci życie miłe, to chociaż spróbuj je ratować_.

**++ KONIEC WSPOMNIENIA ++**

Nagłe uderzenie dłoni w blat biurka przerwało ciszę w gabinecie dyrektora szkoły dla magicznie uzdolnionej młodzieży.

— Severusie, nie wiem, gdzie on jest. Nie było go w końcowej sali. — Albus przetarł szkła okularów i założył je z powrotem, w jego glosie słychać było zmęczenie i strach.

Severus nauczył się odczytywać niektóre nawyki Dumbledore'a i teraz wiedział, że sprawa jest bardzo poważna. Nie przeszkodziło mu to jednak w pokazaniu swego oburzenia.

— Jak to nie było? Żadne z zabezpieczeń nie zostało przełamane w jakikolwiek sposób. Tam nawet nikogo nie było od czasu ich założenia. Nie mów mi, że został ukradziony podczas tych kilku godzin, gdy przygotowywaliśmy wszystko? — Snape oparł się o biurko Dumbledore'a, pochylając niebezpiecznie w jego stronę. — Jeśli Czarny Pan zdobył Kamień, to wiesz, że odrodzi się w przeciągu kilku tygodni i to nie będzie nasz najgorszy problem. Wiesz, co może ten Kamień.

— Tak, Severusie. Wiem. Flamel wyjaśnił mi wszystko.

Snape usiadł w fotelu. Co mieli teraz zrobić? Kto mógł zdobyć Kamień bez choćby aktywowania podstawowego alarmu wejścia. No i ten kundel. Nie przepuściłby nikogo bez zagrania mu czegoś, a w sali nie było nawet śladu po użyciu magii, która tłumaczyłaby chociaż inkantację czaru muzycznego.

— Kto teraz obejmie posadę Quirrella? — zapytał nagle.

— Mam już jedną osobę na to stanowisko. Jest zaznajomiona z tematem i mogę jej w pełni zaufać. Powinienem od samego początku jemu dać ten etat — powiedział Albus. — Nie zdarzyłby się wtedy ten wypadek.

— Mogę wiedzieć kto to?

— Pewnie nie spodoba ci się ten wybór, ale to Remus Lupin.

Snape prychnął.

— Albusie, czyżbyś zamieniał tę szkołę w schronisko dla zwierząt? To już trzeci wilkołak w tym roku.

— Jesteś pewien, że trzeci? — zapytał chłodno Dumbledore i mistrz eliksirów od razu przypomniał sobie rozmowę o stadzie z Rumuarem.

Głęboka bruzda pojawiła się na jego czole, ale nic nie mógł powiedzieć, bo nie wiedział, czy Harry rzeczywiście ma stado, czy nie.

— Nie martw się tym, Severusie. Nawet jeśli Harry ma swoje własne stado, to teraz i tak nic z tym nie zrobimy. Ale skoro nie zgłosił się do ciebie nikt nowy z likantropią, możemy uznać, że nikogo takiego nie ma.

— To nie jest dobre wytłumaczenie. Wiele wilkołaków ukrywa swoją prawdziwą naturę. Mogli nie przyjść do mnie, a nawet do mistrza Artura z lęku, że zostaną ujawnieni. A wracając do Lupina, lepiej go ostrzeż. Harry może na niego reagować bojowo, chociaż bardziej podejrzewałbym Rumuara. Jest bardzo dominującym osobnikiem. Czy twoje stwierdzenie, że w pełni możesz mu zaufać, jest na pewno prawdziwe? — dodał, wstając i nie czekając na odpowiedź, rzucił: — Idę do chłopca, powinien się wkrótce ocknąć.

Harry wszedł do Wielkiej Sali z łobuzerskim uśmiechem na ustach i od razu skierował się do stołu Ślizgonów. Został wypuszczony ze szpitala z samego rana i zdecydował się coś zrobić. Czas kogoś uświadomić.

Stanął przed Malfoyem, czekając, aż nagła cisza przy stole nakaże Ślizgonowi odwrócić się, ale ciekawość chyba nie była u blondyna zbyt mocna albo też chłopak dobrze wiedział, kto za nim stoi.

— Draco, czy mogę cię prosić na chwilę rozmowy?

Malfoy spojrzał na niego zły i zaraz też odwrócił się ostentacyjnie, nie reagując na prośbę.

Potter nie przejął się zbytnio takim zachowaniem. Skierował się z powrotem w stronę wyjścia i dopiero wtedy się odwrócił.

— Draco, dołącz do mnie na chwilę. — Głos tym razem należał do Rumuara.

Malfoy, jak rażony piorunem, uniósł głowę i powoli wstał z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy, jakby walczył z nakazem.

— Możesz wziąć ze sobą Blaise'a, jeśli się mnie boisz. — Teraz odezwał się Harry, po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł na korytarz.

Zabini wstał i ruszył z Draco do wyjścia. Potem obaj dołączyli do Gryfona.

W tym samym czasie plotki zaczęły żyć własnym życiem. Ron i Hermiona spojrzeli na siebie, wstali szybko i ruszyli za trójką. Harry chyba przypuszczał, że dołączą, bo nawet przytrzymał im drzwi jednej z wolnych sal, by weszli. Potem rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające i zamykające na drzwi.

— Czego chcesz, Potter?

— Chciałem, byś się o czymś dowiedział przed pierwszą przemianą. Rumuar nie chciał, byś o tym wiedział wcześniej, ale ja się z nim nie zgadzam. Powinieneś być świadomy tego, żebyś w razie czego mógł się obronić. Ron i Hermiona też mogą wiedzieć, by mogli prosić o pomoc, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba.

— Czyli teraz jestem twoim chłopcem na posyłki? Mam bronić szlamę i Wiewióra! — krzyknął, ale Potter nie zareagował.

— Zabini, mogę cię prosić o mały pokaz? — zwrócił się do czarnoskórego chłopca i kontynuował dalej, gdy oczy wszystkich pozostałych powoli otwierały się szerzej w szoku. — Jak już kiedyś mówiłem Hermionie, nie jestem typowym wilkołakiem. Moje stado jest tak samo niezwykłe.

Zabini na ich oczach zmieniał się. Czarne futro pojawiło się na widocznych fragmentach ciała, a pewnie także i pod nim. Kły wydłużyły się, wysuwając z ust wykrzywionych uśmiechem. Warkot rozniósł się po sali.

— Ale dziś nie jest pełnia — zauważyła nagle Hermiona, odsuwając się pod drzwi.

— Spokojnie, Blaise nic wam nie zrobi. — Harry przytrzymał ja za ramię. — Ma pełną władzę nad sobą. Jest wilkołakiem, który może zmienić się, kiedy tylko chce. Nie przechodzi przemiany raz w miesiącu. Jest jakby animagiem, ale nadal zachowuje wszystkie minusy likantropów, choćby reakcję na srebro.

— Ale ty przechodzisz przemianę.

— Tak, bo ja zostałem ugryziony przez zwykłego wilkołaka — odparł Harry. — To późniejsze próby Severusa i mistrza Artura zmieniły moją naturę.

Malfoy niepewnie podszedł do Blaise'a i dotknął jego ciała, sprawdzając, czy jest prawdziwe.

— Kiedy on cię ugryzł? Dlaczego nikt o tym nie wiedział? — Nagle odwrócił się w stronę Pottera. — Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś tego mojemu ojcu? Nie wydziedziczyłby mnie, gdyby wiedział, że tak będę w stanie zapanować nad wilkiem?

Oczy Harry'ego w jednej sekundzie zmieniły barwę i Draco został zagarnięty w ramiona Pottera. Jego twarz została uniesiona do góry tak, że prawie stykali się ustami.

— Dlatego, że jesteś mój. Mam zamiar cię zniewolić każdym możliwym sposobem. Należysz do mnie duszą i ciałem.

— _Ar, mógłbyś przestać?_ — Głos Harry'ego dotarł do umysłu Rumuara. — _Nie życzę sobie takiego zachowania!_

— _On jest mój._

— _Wiem i nie bronię ci się z nim spotykać na twoich warunkach, ale hamuj się. On nadal ma uczucia i nie chcę ich ranić. I bez tego ma dosyć problemów, a twoje zachowanie tylko wszystko pogarsza._

Mimo że rozmowa prowadzona była cichym głosem, i tak została zauważona przez zebranych. Nagłe zmiany na twarzy Harry'ego trudno było pomylić z czymkolwiek innym. Raz złość, raz radość. Zabini wrócił do swojej ludzkiej postaci i czekał cierpliwie przy oknie. Hermiona pomyślała nagle, że chyba często widywał takie zachowanie, skoro nie reaguje w żaden sposób. Uspokoiło ją to trochę, bo oznaczało, że wszystko jest normalne i ktoś nad tym panuje.

— Kogo jeszcze ugryzłeś? Jak wiele wilków jest w szkole? — zapytał Draco, wywarkując pytania przez zaciśnięte w gniewie zęby.

Harry uśmiechnął się, a jego oczy tylko mocniej zalśniły złotem.

— Kilka i mogę ci powiedzieć, że tylko jeden został ugryziony celowo. Reszta sama chciała.

W tej samej chwili zaklęcie na drzwiach zamigotało i zgasło, a do sali wszedł Snape. Uniósł brew na widok pozycji, w jakiej znajdowali się Wąż i Lew, ale sekundę później jego twarz wróciła do standardowego wyrazu irytacji.

— Chciałbym wiedzieć, co oznacza to tajne zgromadzenie. Czyżby lekcja biologii dla pana Weasleya?

— Profesorze Snape! — krzyknął Potter, wypuszczając zarumienionego Malfoya z objęć. — Jeśli już, to uczymy Draco, jak ma się zachowywać w stosunku do Ara.

Hermiona już miała się odezwać, ale Blaise pokiwał w jej stronę głową i skierował się do drzwi.

— Skoro wszystko już wyjaśnione, to idę na zajęcia — odezwał się wesoło. — Profesorze, proszę się nie denerwować. Byłem ich przyzwoitką. Do niczego nie doszło. Nawet nie zdążyli się pocałować.

— Blaise! — Połączone głosy Pottera i Malfoya wyrwały się aż na korytarz, gdy Zabini otworzył drzwi.

Uczniowie na zewnątrz zaczęli zaglądać do sali zaciekawieni.

— Rozejść się! — Snape nie musiał podnosić głosu, by polecenie natychmiast zostało wykonane. — Was też to dotyczy — dodał w stronę grupy znajdującej się w sali. — I to teraz.

— Idźcie, muszę jeszcze porozmawiać z Draco — poprosił Harry Rona i Hermionę, przytrzymując za ramię odchodzącego blondyna.

Severus popatrzył na nich z powątpiewaniem, ale nic nie powiedział, tylko wyszedł i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Harry na powrót uaktywnił zaklęcia i odwrócił się do czekającego niepewnie Ślizgona. Niepewność ta natychmiast zniknęła z jego twarzy, gdy czar zabłysł na nowo. Złapał Pottera za ramiona i potrząsnął nim, krzycząc:

— Zrobiłeś to wszystko specjalnie! Zbierasz sobie stadko, żeby cię broniło przed Czarnym Panem! To jest twój cel! Chcesz się ukryć za plecami innych!

— Czyli robię dokładnie to samo, co ty chciałeś zrobić, a dokładniej twój ojciec — odezwał się całkiem spokojnie Harry. — Od samego początku chciał, byś zaprzyjaźnił się ze mną, aby potem bez problemu móc mnie eskortować przed oblicze Voldemorta.

— Czarny Pan nie żyje. Sam go pokonałeś jako niemowlę!

— Nieprawda. Wrócił. Myślisz, że co robiłem przez ostatnie kilka dni? Jak to się stało, że cały korytarz w lochach został zawalony? On wrócił i twój ojciec to wiedział. Przeczuwał, że tak się stanie.

Malfoy zbladł, i to mocno. Zachwiał się i osunął na kolana podtrzymywany przez Harry'ego.

— Powiedz, że kłamiesz. Powiedz, że to tylko głupi żart. To nie może być prawda — szeptał w szoku.

— Przykro mi, Draco. Widziałem go. Nie ma jeszcze ciała, ale zdobycie nowego chyba nie będzie dla niego wyzwanie, skoro nawet taka egzystencja nie była dla niego problemem. Opętał Quirrella, by ten użyczył mu swojego ciała. Teraz znajdzie kolejne, a potem może nawet wymyśli sposób, by odzyskać własne. Severus zawsze to podejrzewał.

Malfoy ukrył twarz w dłoniach, trąc ją, jakby nie wiedział, co zrobić. Kilka razy nawet zanurzył ręce we włosach, szarpiąc je krótko.

— Cholera! — zaklął i wstał. — To jakaś paranoja! To jest chore! Co ja mam teraz zrobić?

Harry poklepał go po ramieniu.

— Możemy jedynie iść naprzód. Mimo, że nie widzimy końca. Musimy przeć z otwartym umysłem i bez obaw, co przyniesie jutro.

Przybycie nowego nauczyciela odbyło się w ciszy. Nie było przedstawiania podczas posiłku ani żadnych tego typu ekstrawagancji. Pewnego poranka po prostu siedział za stołem nauczycielskim i cicho rozmawiał z dyrektorem. Taki sobie niepozorny, trochę mizerny człowieczek. To jednak były tylko pozory. Każdy, kto dobrze się przyjrzał, mógł zauważyć, że w ten sposób mężczyzna ukrywał swoją siłę. Jego ruchy były bardzo opanowane i precyzyjne, niczego nie robił nagle, jakby się bał, że może kogoś zranić niedbałym gestem.

Tego ranka Harry wszedł do Sali całkowicie nieświadom nowego gościa w szkole. Warkot i żółte oczy zostały zauważone przez przyjaciół dopiero, gdy chłopak usiadł i nie ruszył jedzenia, wpatrzony w stół na podium.

— Ar, co się dzieje? Dlaczego zagłuszasz Harry'ego? — spytała Hermiona.

Wcześniej odbyli ze swoim przyjacielem rozmowę o Rumuarze, nawet trochę z nim samym, gdy chciał im co nie co opowiedzieć.

Nie, żeby to zmieniło lęk przed wilczą naturą kolegi, ale teraz trochę go rozumieli. Tyle że w tym momencie Ar w ogóle nie przypominał spokojnego wilka. Mrużył groźnie oczy, ukazywał niewielkie o tej porze miesiąca kły i cicho warczał.

Nagle obok niego usiadł Neville i zapytał:

— Co się dzieje z Harrym? Dziwnie się zachowuje. Zaczyna zwracać na siebie uwagę innych.

Nagle Potter potrząsnął głową i jego oczy na powrót zabłysły zielenią.

— Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się. O czym mówiliście? — zapytał wymijająco, spostrzegając wpatrzonych w siebie uczniów.

— Ar warczał. Chyba na nowego nauczyciela. Myślisz, że jest niebezpieczny? — zaniepokoiła się dziewczyna.

— Kto? Ar czy nauczyciel? — rzucił Ron, zapychając usta kiełbaskami.

— Ron, mógłbyś nie mówić z pełnymi ustami? — zrugała go dziewczyna. — I miałam na myśli profesora. Ostatni raczej nie był przyjaźnie nastawiony do Harry'ego i wtedy też reagował, choć z tego, co mówiłeś, Harry, był to tylko ból głowy, a nie reakcja Rumuara.

Potter nie spuszczał wzroku z mężczyzny, ten nawet parę razy na niego spojrzał i uśmiechnął się lekko. Raczej niespotykane zachowanie u osób, które się nie znają. O co tu chodzi?

— Za chwilę mamy obronę, to pewnie się dowiemy — zauważył Neville, wyciągając dłoń spod stołu.

Kiwnął jeszcze głową w stronę Harry'ego, na co ten odpowiedział podobnym gestem, i ruszył ku wyjściu z sali.

— Też chodźmy.

— Najpierw coś zjedz. Nie ruszyłeś niczego od samego początku. Weź chociaż kanapki — pouczyła go Granger, nakładając mu śniadanie na talerz.

— Dobrze, mamusiu. — W efekcie otrzymał kuksańca w bok, a zaraz potem pobłażliwy uśmiech.

Chyba wszyscy czekali na zajęcia z obrony z podobną niecierpliwością. Uczniowie szeptem rozmawiali pod salą, czekając na przyjście nowego nabytku grona pedagogicznego. Niewielu wiedziało o prawdziwym powodzie zniknięcia poprzedniego profesora, ale niektórzy powiązali jego odejście z wypadkiem w lochach. Śmierć pod zawalonym korytarzem była bardzo częstym tematem rozmów o Quirrellu.

Nareszcie nowy profesor nadszedł i otworzył im drzwi, wpuszczając do sali. Wszyscy szybko zajęli miejsca i czekali.

— Witam wszystkich. Nazywam się Remus Lupin. Sytuacja jest dość nietypowa, bo jeszcze niedawno mieliście innego nauczyciela, ale mam nadzieje, że okażę się lepszy, a wy przyłożycie się do nauki, by sprostać moim wymaganiom. Na tych zajęciach często będziemy używać różdżki, ale podręczniki będą wam potrzebne do zadań domowych.

Harry nawet na sekundę nie spuszczał wzroku z nauczyciela.

— _To wilkołak, wiesz o tym tak samo jak ja _— odezwał się nagle Ar.

— _I co z tego? Nie rzucę się na niego z tego__ powodu. Co by mi z tego przyszło? Jakoś nie bawi mnie zdominowanie dorosłego mężczyzny, tylko po to, by dołączyć go do stada._

— _Nie o to mi chodziło._

— _Cicho już bądź. Jestem na lekcji._

Bestia ucichła.

— Po zapoznaniu się z programem poprzednika mogę stwierdzić, że teorię zaczęliście odpowiednio przyswajać i raczej nie mam niczego nowego, by w tym temacie dodać. Przejdziemy zatem do kolejnego problemu. Wyjmijcie różdżki, zaczniemy ćwiczyć zaklęcia, o których uczyliście się przez ostatni miesiąc.

Harry, zagłębiony w rozmowie z Arem, nie słyszał ostatniego polecenia i nie wykonał go, co zwróciło uwagę profesora. Przez chwilę patrzył na chłopaka w ciszy, po czym rzekł:

— Panie Potter, proszę wyciągnąć różdżkę.

Harry, który właśnie uciszył wilkołaka, poczuł dziwne szarpnięcie w środku, jakby w duszy, i natychmiast ujął różdżkę w dłoń.

Warkot, który wydobył się tym razem z jego gardła, był dużo donośniejszy. Pobliscy uczniowie odsunęli się na bezpieczną odległość. Sam Harry opanował się bardzo szybko i uśmiechnął słabo do przyjaciół, jednak w stronę nauczyciela zerknął z wyraźnym gniewem w oczach.

— Panie Potter, proszę zostać po zajęciach. A teraz proszę pokazać podstawową tarczę ochronną.

— Nie.

Cichy i nagły sprzeciw zdziwił profesora.

— Dlaczego, jeśli mogę wiedzieć?

— Nie panuję nad tym zaklęciem, nie mam zamiaru nikogo zranić.

— Czy dyrektor wie o pana problemie? Nie zostałem o nim poinformowany.

— Tak, wie. Niewiele jest zaklęć, które sprawiają mi kłopot, może dlatego nic panu nie powiedziano — rzekł Harry, niecałkiem zgodnie z prawdą. — Gdy będę mógł wykonać zaklęcie, po prostu to zrobię, w innym wypadku nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru narażać kogokolwiek na uszczerbek na zdrowiu.

— Dobrze, rozumiem.

Wszyscy przysłuchiwali się tej wymianie zdań z zaciekawieniem. Potter nie zachowywał się jak ich rówieśnik. Raczej jak dorosły. Poza dwiema czy trzema osobami nikt nie zauważył, że z trudem utrzymuje się pod kontrolą. Hamował się z całych sił, by nie wybuchnąć i nikogo nie zranić .

— W takim razie porozmawiam z twoim opiekunem o dodatkowych zajęciach z zaklęć. Będą ci potrzebne, byś mógł zdać do następnej klasy. Na razie usiądź. Proszę resztę o ćwiczenie _Protego_.

Potter ciężko opadł na swoje miejsce.

— _TO ON!_ — Wrzask Rumuara ciągle dudnił w jego umyśle. — _TO ON!_


	12. Chapter 12

NIŻ 4.3

Malfoy od kilku dni obserwował nie tylko Pottera, ale także Zabiniego. Nigdy nawet nie podejrzewałby go o bycie wilkołakiem. Dlaczego to zrobił albo dlaczego pozwolił sobie to zrobić? Kto jeszcze wśród Ślizgonów jest wilkołakiem? Dlaczego Blaise chciałby w ogóle nim być?

Czy to ma związek z profesją jego ojca? Czy chciał w ten sposób się uchronić? Czy to właśnie dlatego on został ukąszony? Czy Potter z jakiegoś powodu chce chronić jego? Niemożliwe! Dlaczego miałby chcieć go chronić? Nigdy nie zrobił nic, by zasłużyć na taką opiekę.

Teraz za to zaczął się bać. Potter nie zachowywał się normalnie. Nigdy dotąd nie uciekał, a teraz zdawało się, że kuli się w sobie i podwija ogon. Co jest z tym nauczycielem, że wywołuje w Potterze taką reakcję, a co gorzej także i w nim samym? Nawet Blaise zachowuje się dziwnie spokojnie, usłużnie, powiedziałby nawet

Rozumiał respekt, w końcu to profesor, dorosły i w ogóle siła wyższa w szkole, ale żeby od razu uległość.

Od tamtego ujawnienia w pustej sali Zabini nie rozmawiał z nim, każdą próbę zbywając wymówkami.

To, co teraz działo się z Potterem, było naprawdę dziwne. Jakby bał się nowego nauczyciela, i to panicznie. A może też odczuwał ten dziwny dyskomfort, który kojarzył mu się z posłuszeństwem wobec wilczej natury Harry'ego… Czyżby profesor nie był normalnym człowiekiem?

Na całe szczęście zajęcia skończyły się i zaraz po wyjściu z Sali to dziwne uczucie odeszło.

— Witaj, Harry — odezwał się po wyjściu wszystkich uczniów Lupin, podchodząc do ławki Pottera.

— Zabiję cię! — Ryk Rumuara ranił uszy, zatrzymując mężczyznę w miejscu. — Wcześniej czy później zabiję cię!

— Harry, musisz się uspokoić. Zapanuj nad tym. — Profesor starał się mówić cicho, by nie denerwować drugiej natury chłopca.

— Panuję, pozwoliłem tylko mówić Rumuarowi. — Głos Harry'ego wrócił do normalności.

— Rumuar?

— Mój wilk wyczuwa, że pan też jest wilkołakiem. Czy to prawda? — Wiedział, że tak, ale wolał to usłyszeć.

— Tak, jestem likantropem. A także przyjacielem twoich rodziców, Harry.

Chłopak nie odrywał oczu od Remusa. Wiadomość nie zadowoliła go.

— I co z tego? Nie znam pana. Nie wiem, czy mówi pan prawdę. Może chce pan tylko uśpić moją czujność. Nie dam się na to nabrać — rzucił cierpko, wstając i kierując się ku wyjściu. — Proszę powiedzieć, co mam zrobić w ramach szlabanu za moje zachowanie.

— Nie daję ci żadnego szlabanu. Chciałem tylko porozmawiać z tobą o kontroli nad wilkiem.

— Nie potrzebuję pana pomocy. — Zatrzymał się. — Szczególnie pana. Z Severusem... Profesorem Snape'em dajemy sobie radę.

Zaczął znów zbliżać się do drzwi.

— Harry...

— Dla pana Potter albo Snape! — prawie krzyknął chłopak.

— Dlaczego tak się zachowujesz? Nie zrobiłem nic, co mogłoby spowodować twój gniew.

Harry doskoczył do niego w ułamku sekundy. Nie dotknął profesora nawet palcem. Po prostu stanął przed nim wyprostowany, unosząc wysoko głowę.

— Nic? Nic, mówisz? A myślisz, że przez kogo taki jestem! Myślisz, że nie rozpoznam swojego Alfy?

Lupin zbladł i zachwiał się, przytrzymując najbliższej ławki.

Harry nie przejął się tym ani trochę.

— Wiedz, że w którymś momencie pozwolę Rumuarowi spełnić obietnicę. Nie interesuje mnie, kim byłeś dla moich rodziców. Zniszczyłeś mi życie, więc ja zniszczę twoje.

Obrócił się na pięcie i opuścił salę, trzaskając drzwiami. Przed klasą czekali na niego przyjaciele, spora część jego stada i prawie całe oba roczniki Ślizgonów i Gryfonów, chociaż nie wiedział dlaczego.

Odetchnął, uspokajając się. Czuł się o wiele lepiej w tym otoczeniu. Prawie jak w rodzinie, w gronie rodzeństwa i kuzynostwa.

— Mów, stary. Czego chciał? — zapytał Ron, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. — Dał ci szlaban?

— Nie. Jak na wilkołaka był zupełnie normalny — stwierdził Harry i ruszył na następne zajęcia.

Wiadomość zrobiła swoje. Jeszcze nie zaczęły się kolejne lekcje, a Krukoni, którzy mieli z nimi zaklęcia, już dyskutowali o kolejnym likantropie w szkole.

Jakby nie patrząc, zniszczyć życie można na wiele sposobów, a najlepszym z nich są plotki.

Harry zapukał do kwater swego opiekuna, trzymając pudełko opakowane w czerwony papier.

— Harry, co ty tu robisz? — Severus zdziwił się na jego widok, gdy otworzył drzwi.

— Znalazłem to przy moim łóżku. I list, że to należało do mojego ojca. Nie wiem, kto mógłby mi to przysłać.

Chłopiec wszedł do gabinetu i postawił pudło na biurku.

— Nie powinieneś nawet tego dotykać. Mogłeś kogoś wezwać, choćby mnie.

Severus rzucił kilka zaklęć na nieznany prezent, ale niczego nie wykrył.

— Zanim zdążyłem to zrobić, koledzy już położyli mi go na kolanach, myśląc, że mam urodziny. Dopiero potem przypomnieli sobie, że jestem z lipca. Nienawidzę być sławny. Wszyscy wiedzą o mnie więcej niż ja sam. To co z tym pudłem? — zmienił szybko temat, nie chcąc się złościć bez powodu.

— Możesz otworzyć, ale nie dotykaj przedmiotu w środku, zanim go nie sprawdzę.

— Dobrze, Severusie.

Rozpakował ostrożnie prezent.

— Słyszałem o twoim słownym pojedynku z profesorem Lupinem. Cała szkoła już o tym mówi.

Harry zamarł w pół ruchu.

— Zabiję go przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji. — Rumuar spojrzał na opiekuna swojego nosiciela złotymi oczami.

— Dlaczego? — Severus minimalnie drgnął na tę nagłą zmianę osobowości.

— Zagraża mojemu stadu.

— Jak to? Rumuar, uspokój się. Niszczysz mi biurko — zauważył chłodno Snape, wskazując na pazury wbijające się w drewno.

Ryk wściekłości był jedyną odpowiedzią.

— Przepraszam, Severusie. — Harry wrócił do siebie. — Ar jest wściekły i trudno mi nad nim panować, szczególnie w pobliżu profesora obrony.

Mistrz eliksirów ponaglił go gestem, by kontynuował rozpakowywanie. W pudełku leżał lśniący materiał. I na nim nie było żadnych niebezpiecznych zaklęć. Na aprobujące kiwnięcie Severusa Harry podniósł materiał, który okazał się być płaszczem.

— Jest duży. To dla dorosłego — spostrzegł Harry, gdy spora część ubrania nadal leżała na ziemi, nawet gdy podniósł płaszcz wyżej.

Profesora jednak zaciekawiło wnętrze.

— To z demimoza. Ubierz go na moment.

Chłopiec założył płaszcz. Na widok miny opiekuna spojrzał w dół i zobaczył dywan. Jego ciało zniknęło.

— Wow!

— Czyli już wiemy, że to peleryna-niewidka. Rzadki przedmiot w świecie czarodziejów...

— Bo demimozy są trudne do złapania. — Harry przewrócił oczami, zdejmując prezent. — Nie wiem, czy by mi się spodobało widzieć samą głowę wiszącą w powietrzu. Twoja mina była dla mnie wystarczająca. Mam ją zatrzymać, czy oddać tobie?

Mistrz zamyślił się na chwilę.

— Ufam, że jesteś już wystarczająco doświadczony przez życie, dlatego pozwolę ci ją zatrzymać. Tylko bez żadnych nieuzasadnionych wypadów nocnych. Randek nie zaliczam do uzasadnionych — ostrzegł srogo.

— Dobrze, Severusie — uśmiechnął się do niego chłopiec, a mężczyzna już zaczął żałować, że się zgodził.

— Co masz zamiar zrobić z profesorem Lupinem? Czy wiesz, że to jeden z przyjaciół twoich rodziców?

Harry natychmiast stężał.

— Powiedział mi, ale to nie zmieni mojego i Rumuara zadania. Zginie przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji. Znam swoje wilcze prawa.

Tym razem to Severus zamarł. Wystarczająco długo uczyli się tych praw, by teraz zrozumieć, co chłopak chce mu powiedzieć.

— To on? Lupin cię ugryzł?

— Tak. I nawet nie był tego świadom. Ale to go nie tłumaczy. Sprawdzałem wielokrotnie archiwa mistrza Artura. Był wśród tych, którzy tego miesiąca nie przyjęli eliksiru. — Harry znów zaczął się nakręcać. — Nie interesuje mnie żadne wytłumaczenie. Wiedział, kim jest, i miał obowiązek odpowiednio się zabezpieczyć. Nie zrobił tego i pogryzł człowieka. Jego pechem jest to, że okazałem się to być ja.

— Harry, uspokój się! — Severus posadził dzieciaka na siłę w fotelu. — Nie możesz go zabić! Wylądujesz w Azkabanie.

— Znam swoje prawa. Jeśli tylko mnie sprowokuje – zaatakuję. Idę o zakład, że mam większe stado niż on, a teraz Lupin mu zagraża. Nie będzie potrafił się nim zająć. Jego bestia jest uśpiona.

— Dlaczego go nie zdominujesz? Nie wystarczy, że to zrobisz i włączysz go do stada?

Harry zmroził go spojrzeniem, gdzie tęczówka miała więcej złota niż zieleni.

— Nic nie mówiłem. — Severus uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście, cofając się do biurka.

**++WSPOMNIENIE++**

— _Zawsze będę z tobą, Harry._

Te myśli nigdy nie opuszczały jego nosiciela, nawet gdy Rumuar przejmował ciało.

— _Nie wolno wychodzić po zmierzchu._

— _Cicho, mały. Nic ci nie będzie. Idę tylko na spacer_ — wytłumaczył.

Przez dłuższy czas czuł zacięcie gospodarza, starającego się go powstrzymać, ale w te dni nie miał na to zbyt wielkiego wpływu.

— _Severus i mistrz będą źli._

— _To będą, ale i tak nic nie zrobią. Mnie nie ukarzą._

— _Ale mnie tak!_

— _Nauka jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła._

— _I mówi to ktoś, kto nigdy nie chodził do szkoły._

— _Za życia – nie. Potem to już inna sprawa._

Następnie wilkołak już całkowicie przejął kontrolę. Mieszkanie w tej części Anglii miało sporo zalet. Mugoli było tu niewielu, ale była też i druga strona tego medalu. Tereny te obrały sobie za legowiska magiczne stworzenia nie należące do klasy pojedynczego X.

Na nieszczęście dla Harry'ego wilcza natura właśnie w stronę jednego z takich legowisk zmierzała.

Trzy dni zajęło Severusowi szukanie dzieciaka, choć ten w końcu znalazł się sam. Kolejny tydzień zajęło przywrócenie go do stanu używalności.

— _Harry, dlaczego pozwalasz mu się tak traktować? Walcz z nim._ — Snape z niepokojem obserwował ostrożne ruchy chłopca, nadal mocno poowijanego bandażami. — _To ty jesteś w tym układzie panem i władcą._

Harry nie odpowiedział. Jego myśli stanowiły zagadkę.  
Mężczyzna wiedział, że Harry coś ukrywał i że nie chce się podzielić tym, co zdarzyło się podczas pełni.

Nie chciał na niego naciskać. I tak długo trwało, zanim sześcioletnie dziecko zaufało dostatecznie dwóm dorosłym mężczyznom. Teraz, gdy Harry podrósł i przeżył kilka drastycznych przygód, nie chciał zmieniać jego oddania w nienawiść. Severus nikomu nie przyznałby się, że przywiązał się do tego wiecznie rozczochranego bachora, syna jego szkolnego wroga.

Zostawił chłopca w sypialni. Skoro nie chce mówić, nie będzie go zmuszał.

— _Dlaczego mnie bronisz?_ — zapytał Rumuar, gdy drzwi zamknęły się za dorosłym.

— _Pomogłeś mi, gdy poprosiłem._

— _Przecież to było tylko młode, dlaczego tak ci zależało, by zostało uratowane? To tylko durne zwierzę._

— _Gdybyś zapomniał, teraz też należymy do zwierząt._

— _Ale inteligentnych! Ta kobyła dała się głupio zabić, by bronić źrebaka. Powinna uciekać, była w stanie urodzić jeszcze niejedno młode._

— _Jesteś głupim, bezuczuciowym potworem!_ — rozłościł się Harry.

Nawet nie mógł się na czymś wyładować po tych słowach, bo ledwo się ruszał.

Walka z dwoma samcami gryfów nawet dla w pełni dorosłego wilkołaka była bardzo niebezpieczna, a on był tylko dzieckiem. Uratowała go tylko szybkość i magia wilka.

Gryfy, mocno poranione, zabrały martwą już klacz jednorożca i odleciały. Samiec przybył chwilę później, próbując go stratować. Wtedy źrebak stanął w jego obronie.

Harry nie wiedział, jak ten gatunek się porozumiewa, ale na koniec ogier zaniósł go w pobliże domu. Cały czas pamiętał aksamitną miękkość białej sierści i strugi krwi, jego krwi, plamiącej tę czystość.

**++KONIEC WSPOMNIENIA++**

Kolejne dni mijały niepokojąco cicho. Zbliżała się kolejna pełnia. Malfoy już nie mógł być bardziej gotowy. Nafaszerowany eliksirami niczym indyk na święta, prawie lśnił energią. Teraz często można było zobaczyć w jego pobliżu Zabiniego, co jednocześnie denerwowało Rumuara. Dopiero, gdy czarnoskóry chłopak okazał poddaństwo i przyznał się, że tylko chroni plecy „pięknego" pod nieobecność Alfy, Ar trochę się uspokoił.

Nadszedł wieczór pełni. Remus Lupin zniknął wszystkim z oczu. Severus potwierdził przypuszczenia Harry'ego, że także otrzymał eliksir tojadowy i został odseparowany. Malfoy dostał do towarzystwa na czas pełni Blaise'a i profesora Snape'a, jako że to miała być jego pierwsza przemiana.

Harry, już przyzwyczajony, miał zostać sam w swojej celi.

— _Młody, co się dzieje?_ — zaniepokoił się Rumuar, gdy jego nosiciel po wypiciu eliksiru zaczął zachowywać się podejrzanie niepokojąco.

— _Dziwnie się czuję._

Bestia zaczęła warczeć, zauważając coraz słabszy kontakt mentalny z gospodarzem, co dotychczas nigdy się nie zdarzyło.

— _Młody!_


	13. Chapter 13

NIŻ 5.1

Gdy rankiem Severus otworzył drzwi, na pewno nie spodziewał się takiego przywitania.

— Nie mogę obudzić młodego.

Już po samym tonie Rumuara mężczyzna zrozumiał, że dzieje się coś niepokojącego. Nawet podczas dnia pomiędzy nocami pełni powierzchowność wilka powinna być uśpiona.

— Jak to nie możesz go obudzić?

— Gdy wyszedłeś wczoraj, wypił swój eliksir. Potem zaczął zanikać, jakby zapadał się w sen, ale tylko umysłem. Wołałem go większość nocy. Bezskutecznie.

Severus westchnął ciężko, przymykając powieki.

— Eliksir był dobry. Lupinowi ani Draco nic się nie stało. Coś innego musiało wpłynąć na jego stan. Nikt mu czegoś wcześniej nie dał? Napój, potrawę, cokolwiek?

Bestia za każdym razem zaprzeczała. Dziwnie się czuła bez jaźni gospodarza. Powinna cieszyć się wolnością, ale tak nie robiła. Czuła się nago. Samotna jak palec.

Rumuar warknął na samego siebie, zaczynając krążyć po pokoju.

— Musimy poczekać, aż skończy się pełnia. Nie mogę ryzykować — odparł nagle Snape.

— Co za różnica? Nadal będę taki jak teraz, może poza brakiem futra. Nie ma sensu czekać.

— Nie, Rumuarze. Szkoła jest pełna dzieci. Harry zgodziłby się ze mną, że to zbyt niebezpieczne. Mogą cię kusić.

Nawet gdyby nie chciał, musiał się zgodzić z Severusem. Wystarczy, że w tym stanie poczuje krew albo jakiś szczególnie interesujący zapach i koniec. Bez kontroli, chociaż minimalnej, swojego gospodarza wpadnie w amok. Przyznał rację mężczyźnie. Pozwolił sprawdzić swój stan, ale czary diagnostyczne nie mogły wykryć braku drugiej osobowości.

Rumuar został ponownie zamknięty i nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak nawoływać Harry'ego. Niestety, przez kolejne dwie doby nic się nie zmieniło. Dopiero rankiem po ostatniej pełni bestia wyczuła budzącą się jaźń gospodarza.

— _Młody, co się stało? Jak się czujesz? Severus zaraz przyjdzie nas wypuścić!_

— _Nie krzycz, Ar. Głowa mi zaraz eksploduje_ — poprosił cicho Harry.

Wilk też odczuwał jego cierpienie, które pojawiło się w tej samej chwili, w której Harry się obudził.

Chłopak, zaraz po uciszeniu bestii, opadł na łóżko, wtulając się w materac. Tak bardzo starał się nie zwracać uwagi na ból, że nie usłyszał, jak drzwi się otwierają.

— Rumuar? — zapytał niepewnie Severus, wchodząc do pokoju.

Jednak zielone spojrzenie, które natychmiast zostało w nim utkwione uświadomiło mu jego błąd.

Harry zerwał się z łóżka i, zataczając się, wpadł w ramiona Snape'a, który z szoku przytulił go mocno. Chłopiec spazmatycznie łapał oddech, jakby starał się nie rozpłakać.

— Harry, co się stało? — Mężczyzna kucnął przed nim i chłopiec otoczył jego szyję ramionami.

— Tam było tak strasznie ciemno. I nikt ze stada nie przychodził, chociaż wołałem wiele razy. Nawet Ar nie reagował. — Płacz, który starał się hamować, w końcu przebił się przez tę zaporę i łzy zaczęły spływać po policzkach.

— Spokojnie, Harry. Nic z tego nie rozumiem — szepnął Severus, ścierając chusteczką, wyciągniętą z jego przepastnych kieszeni, łzy. — Chodźmy do moich kwater. Muszę jeszcze zajrzeć do Draco. Jest w skrzydle szpitalnym.

Rumuar jak na zawołanie zareagował, warcząc.

— Draco odpoczywa, ma kilka ran, które wymagają dłuższego leczenia. Poza tym nic mu nie jest — wytłumaczył spokojnie mężczyzna, zauważając jednocześnie, że kolor tęczówek podopiecznego wraca do normy.

— Będę go mógł później zobaczyć? Inaczej Ar nie da mi spokoju.

**++WSPOMNIENIE++**

Harry czuł się bardzo niepewnie. Bał się tych mężczyzn, ale rozumiał, że teraz oni sprawują nad nim prawną opiekę. Musiał zostać w tym dziwnym, ale jednocześnie jakby znanym otoczeniu. Był święcie przekonany, że nigdy nie przebywał w tym domu, jednak czuł się tu dobrze. Wiadomość o byciu czarodziejem jakoś mocno go nie zdziwiła. Teraz przynajmniej mógł sam sobie wyjaśnić kilka dziwacznych zdarzeń ze swojego mocno pokręconego życia. Młodszy mężczyzna zostawił go na chwilę po śniadaniu, by odetchnął, jak go poinformował. Po godzinie, w ciągu której chłopiec przemieścił się z krzesła na łóżko, i to ze sporym wysiłkiem, Snape wrócił z tacą pełną kolorowych fiolek i słoiczków.

Postawił swój balast na stoliku obok okna, niedaleko łóżka i zaczął ze zmarszczonym czołem odmierzać krople z różnych buteleczek.

— Co pan robi? — zapytał Harry z ciekawością, odwracając się w jego stronę.

Nagłe pytanie nie wystraszyło mężczyzny, choć tego Harry się spodziewał, widząc takie skupienie na jego twarzy.

— _Przygotowuję ci eliksir. Nie jesteś jeszcze zdrowy. Jesteś także blady i mocno niedożywiony, co oczywiście obaj wiemy komu zawdzięczasz. Widzę także drżenie nóg i rąk, co może być spowodowane zbliżającą się przemianą albo zbyt dużym przemęczeniem. Rozbierz się, muszę sprawdzić ranę i nałożyć nową porcję maści. Choć blizna z całą pewnością pozostanie, nie musi cię oszpecać._

— _Ale się pan rozgadał. Prawie jak mistrz Artur_ — rzucił Harry, gdy ten nakazał wykonać polecenie.

— Durny bachor! — Tego ostatniego nie usłyszał, bo Severus już zerwał magiczne połączenie.

Dzieciak nie grymasił, choć mikstury nie należały do smacznych. Wypił wszystko, tylko się krzywiąc. Potem położył się tak, by Severus miał łatwy dostęp do obandażowanego barku. Wzdrygnął się przy pierwszym dotknięciu, ale nie czując większego bólu, pozwolił mężczyźnie kontynuować nakładanie maści.

Delikatny masaż zranionego miejsca był usypiający i powieki wkrótce zaczęły same mu opadać.

Severus nie musiał informować dzieciaka o składniku usypiającym w eliksirze i maści.

**++KONIEC WSPOMNIENIA++**

— _Chcę go zobaczyć teraz!_ — krzyczał wilk, ale tym swoim krzykiem i tak niczego nie wymusił.

— _Ar, jestem zmęczony. Przestań krzyczeć. Skoro Severus mówi, że nic mu nie jest, to mu wierzę. Pomfrey go poskłada._

Harry usiadł ciężko w fotelu naprzeciwko kominka w gabinecie Snape'a. Przymknął oczy i modlił się do wszystkich istniejących bóstw, by to natrętne łupanie pod czaszką już przeszło. I żeby Severus już wrócił.

— _Czemu nie weźmiesz sobie eliksiru?_

— _Chcesz zginąć? To kwatery Severusa. Przecież znasz zasady. Jeszcze mi życie miłe._

Całe szczęście opiekun szybko wrócił i widząc nadal mocno bladego chłopaka, dopytał się, co się dzieje.

— Boli mnie głowa. Okropnie — wytłumaczył Harry.

— Dam ci eliksir przeciwbólowy, ale masz zaraz coś zjeść. Ta twoja bestia zapomina o posiłkach. A potem opowiesz mi, co się z tobą działo.

— Jak długo spałem? Chyba nie całe trzy doby? Chociaż nie musisz odpowiadać. Skoro mnie wypuściłeś, a Draco jest u Pomfrey, to pełnia już minęła.

Profesor potwierdził, wręczając mu błękitną fiolkę.

— Harry, nie zmieniaj tematu.

Chłopak drgnął, utwierdzając tym samym Severusa w przekonaniu, że jego domysły były słuszne. Po przebudzeniu Harry szukał drugiej osoby, ale teraz, gdy trochę się otrząsnął, chciał swoim zwyczajem zająć się problemem sam.

— Opowiedz, co się stało — nalegał profesor.

Harry spojrzał na niego ostrym wzrokiem.

— Straciliście Kamień Filozoficzny, prawda? Nie wiecie, gdzie on jest.

Mistrz eliksirów sapnął.

— Skąd wiesz o Kamieniu?

— Nieważne. Wiem, że Voldemort go nie ma. I że jest bezpieczny — zapewnił.

— Śniłeś o tym? To nie musiał być wiarygodny sen — zauważył chłodno Snape. — To mogła być twoja wyobraźnia. Może gdzieś usłyszałeś przypadkiem o Kamieniu Filozoficznym i twoja podświadomość zinterpretowała to po swojemu.

Tym razem to Harry sapnął, choć bardziej przypominało to warknięcie.

— Skoro mi nie wierzysz, to twoja sprawa! — burknął obrażony.

— Nie unoś się tak, Harry! — ostrzegł Severus ostro. — Raczej trudno jest uwierzyć w twoją historię.

— Nie musisz. Nikt cię o to nie prosi! — krzyknął chłopak, zrywając się z miejsca i natychmiast zataczając się niebezpiecznie.

W ostatniej chwili zdążył się złapać gzymsu kominka.

— Harry? — zaniepokoił się mężczyzna, podchodząc bliżej.

Chłopiec złapał się za koszulę na piersi, ciężko łapiąc oddech.

— Cholera! Nie teraz! — jęknął, osuwając się na kolana.

Severus uklęknął tuż przy nim, przyciągając go do siebie. Zdziwił go brak reakcji nastolatka na ten gest. Ten nie bronił się przed nim, a i tak nie miało to większego sensu.

— Jak długo to trwa, Harry? — zapytał Snape. — Jak często masz te ataki?

Głowa podopiecznego uniosła się i złote oczy spojrzały na niego.

— Harry będzie na mnie wściekły, ale powiem ci. On tak cierpi od ponad roku. Ataki zdarzają się chaotycznie, raz na tydzień. Czasami na dwa. Zawsze bolą go płuca i ma trudności z oddychaniem.

— Dlaczego nic nie powiedział? Przez ten czas choroba mogła już narobić sporych szkód.

— Wtedy wykryłbyś je zaklęciem. Przecież sprawdzasz nasz stan przy każdej pełni. Poza tym on się boi, że znów się przejmiesz.

— Przejmę? Oczywiście, że się przejmę! On jest chory, i to poważnie, i nie mówi o tym nikomu.

— Raczej nie o to chodzi. Harry chyba ma na myśli eksperymenty.

Tym razem Severus zrozumiał, jakim torem biegną myśli chłopca.

— Boi się kolejnych sesji?

— Nie! — Nagle świadomość Harry'ego wybiła się na powierzchnię, spychając bestię na przynależne jej miejsce. — Nie boję się! Nie chcę tylko, byś znów brał całą winę na siebie. Wtedy też się zgodziłem...

— Byłeś tylko dzieckiem. Nie mieliśmy prawa użyć cię jako królika doświadczalnego — przerwał mu Severus.

Chłopiec wyraźnie się wkurzył. Uderzył pięścią w bok kominka, rozłupując go w drobny mak.

— Przestań mnie traktować jak dziecko!

— Jesteś nim — spostrzegł Severus, wstając w tej samej chwili co Harry, by go podtrzymać.

Kaszel jeszcze bardziej utrudnił oddychanie. Okropne rzężenie słychać było bardzo wyraźnie.

— Idziemy do Pomfrey. Ona zna lepsze zaklęcia lecznicze. Może coś wykryje?

— Nie chcę — oponował Harry słabo, opierając się na ramieniu opiekuna. — Uziemi mnie na tydzień.

— Nie masz nic do gadania. Jesteś chory, a to oznacza wizytę w skrzydle szpitalnym. Dodatkowo poproszę mistrza Artura, żeby wpadł cię zobaczyć.

— Tylko nie on! — jęknął chłopiec, poddając się już całkowicie. — Zagada mnie na śmierć. — Profesor już wrzucał proszek do ognia, by aktywować sieć fiuu. — Mam nadzieję, że każe ci ubrać te jego białe ubranka — mruknął złośliwie, gdy trochę udało mu się zapanować nad atakiem. — Skoro ja muszę cierpieć, to ty też trochę możesz.

— Nie muszę już ich nosić. Przestałem być uczniem, odkąd uzyskałem mistrzostwo.

Harry zerknął na niego wymownie.

— Myślisz, że mistrza to powstrzyma?

Tu Snape musiał przyznać rację swojemu podopiecznemu. Mistrz Artur jak się na coś uparł, to zawsze to otrzymywał. Chyba wypada na wszelki wypadek odświeżyć tę część garderoby.

— Lepiej już siedź cicho, bo użyję na twoim naszyjniku zaklęcia wiecznego przylepca i nie będziesz mógł go ściągnąć.

— O nie! Nie zrobisz tego!

Nie zrobił tego i Harry dziękował Merlinowi, bo mistrz Artur jak się rozkręcił następnego dnia, to Draco, ku uciesze Rumuara leżący w łóżku obok, zakrywał poduszką głowę, choć nie było to zbyt szlacheckie zachowanie.

Zaklęcia Pomrefy także nic nie wykryły u Harry'ego, nic poza wyczerpaniem i głodem. Obchód po sali zakończyła wezwaniem posiłku.

Gdy przybył mistrz Artur i zobaczył Snape'a w tych jego mrocznaśnych ubrankach, nakazał (nie prosił) zmienić je na białe, grożąc, że albo Severus to zrobi, albo on wraca do siebie. Nie pomogło tłumaczenie, że takie szaty obowiązują w szkole.

Minerwa McGonagall, odwiedzająca Harry'ego w tym czasie, stwierdziła, że nigdzie w regulaminie nie ma wzmianki o obowiązującym kolorze. Osaczenie przez dwóch starszych w pewnym sensie mentorów zmusiło Severusa do odwrotu.

Gdy wszyscy w końcu zostawili go w spokoju, Harry usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Poppy gdzieś wyszła i teraz byli z Draco sami. Blondyn nie zauważył zmiany na twarzy Pottera, bo od razu mógłby się przerazić. Zapatrzony w okno, obserwował niebo, odpoczywając w błogiej ciszy.

— Piękny? — Nagłe pytanie tuż przy jego uchu spowodowało, że Draco omal nie spadł z łóżka, próbując się odsunąć.

— Harry! Nie strasz mnie tak! — Usiadł po odzyskaniu równowagi.

Na więcej bestia mu nie pozwoliła, przygniatając go z powrotem do poduszki.

— Jesteś mój, piękny.

Przerażony blondyn nie wiedział, co zrobić. Przełknął głośno, widząc twarz swej Alfy coraz niżej. Zamarł, gdy gorące wargi dotknęły jego z cichym jęknięciem.


	14. Chapter 14

NIŻ 5.2

Głośne plaśnięcie rozeszło się po sali, gdy Harry został z całą siłą odepchnięty przez Draco. Jego spojrzenie natychmiast wróciło do swojego naturalnego koloru. Brunet odszedł jeszcze kawałek, nawet nie patrząc na blondyna, który wycierał usta w rękaw pidżamy.

— _Co cię opętało, Ar?_ — warknął Gryfon, naprawdę wściekły na bestię.

— _On jest mój!_

— _Na pewno nie w ten sposób! Nie zgadzam się na nic takiego. Gdybyś zapomniał, mam jedenaście lat, Draco też. To jest chore!_ — Wilk już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale chłopak mu nie pozwolił. — _Cicho siedź! To, że masz na karku parę setek, tym bardziej cię nie usprawiedliwia. W twoim wypadku zaliczane byłoby to pod pedofilię! Nic cię nie tłumaczy! Jeszcze raz zrobisz coś takiego, a osobiście poproszę Severusa, by zaklął cię z powrotem! Choćby mnie to miało kosztować zdrowie lub nawet życie!_

— _Ale..._

— _Nie ma żadnego „ale"! Jedyne wyjście dla ciebie to poczekać, aż oboje będziemy dorośli i, tu zaznaczam bardzo wyraźnie, Draco zgodzi się na twoje umizgi._

Bestia już nie starała się sprzeciwiać.

— _Wolałem cię, jak byłeś głupim dzieciakiem bez tych wszystkich wkutych książek, doświadczeń z niebezpiecznych przygód, o których w większości nikt nie wie. Mógłbyś się czasami zachować jak na twój wiek przystało._

— _To nie trzeba było mnie dodatkowo „oświecać" także wykładami z twojego doświadczenia. To potrafi zniszczyć psychikę dziecka, wiesz? Oglądanie kilkaset razy jak mordujesz jest... nieważne_ — mruknął Harry, czując, jak ból głowy znów wraca. — _Idę przeprosić Draco. Nie chcę cię dziś więcej słyszeć._

Blondyn przyjął przeprosiny i tłumaczenie Harry'ego, że Rumuar jest dupkiem. Malfoy nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale Potter nic więcej nie mógł zrobić. Teraz chciał tylko się położyć i nie myśleć. Nie wiedział, czemu głowa znów go bolała, i tym bardziej mu się to nie podobało.

Malfoy patrzył, jak Harry zmaga się mentalnie z bestią i, choć czuł obrzydzenie, trochę rozumiał zachowanie tej drugiej jego osobowości.

W końcu kto mógłby się oprzeć Malfoyowi?

Po przeprosinach, które łaskawie przyjął, pozwolił sobie na rozmyślania na temat zdarzeń z ostatnich trzech nocy.

Przemiana była okropna. I chociaż był przyzwyczajony do pewnych dawek bólu, ten był nie do zniesienia. Gdy to tego doszło jeszcze rozrywanie ciała w kilku miejscach, stracił przytomność.

Nie wykrwawił się tylko dzięki Blaise'owi i Snape'owi. Ta dwójka siedziała przy nim przez wszystkie trzy noce. Wybuchy gniewu, depresji czy strachu hamował Zabini, by Draco przypadkiem nie ukąsił profesora.

Wzrost siły i szybkości bardzo go zadowoliły. Przy jego kruchej budowie każda taka zdolność była plusem. Teraz będzie mógł przeciwstawić się sile siłą, a nie tylko pokazem wyższości. Nie mógł jeszcze sprawdzić swoich nowych umiejętności, by nie pootwierać ledwo co zasklepionych ran. Jednak po samym uderzeniu Pottera wiedział, że siła sporo mu wzrosła. Czerwona smuga na policzku Gryfona już zaczęła zmieniać kolor na ciemniejszy. Zdecydował się zdrzemnąć, skoro jego Alfa także to robił. Jutro czeka go spotkanie ze Ślizgonami.

O poranku obudził go wybuch oburzenia Snape'a.

— Czy was nie można na chwilę zostawić samych? Musicie od razu okładać się jak szczeniaki?

— Przecież nimi jesteśmy. Sam mi to wczoraj powiedziałeś — bronił się Potter, ubierając powoli koszulę i starając się uciec przed dotykiem. — Nic mi nie jest, należało mi się.

Severus spojrzał w stronę Draco.

— Skoro tak twierdzi, to pewnie tak jest — stwierdził chłodno chłopak, ignorując to szczególnie, według niego, nadopiekuńcze spojrzenie profesora.

_Jak można tak przywiązać się do znajdy?_

Czasami jednak rozumiał mężczyznę. Jako czterolatek znalazł kota i bardzo chciał go zatrzymać. Zabroniono mu tego. Jedyną rzecz, którą udało mu się wtedy uprosić, to nie zabijanie kociaka. Jeden ze skrzatów wyniósł go w okolice sierocińca, gdzie został natychmiast przygarnięty.

— Pokaż wreszcie ten policzek! — zażądał ostro Severus i Harry usiadł posłusznie na brzegu łóżka. — Moglibyście chociaż trochę panować na tą swoją nieludzką siłą — zaburczał, sprawdzając stan pokaleczonej szczęki. — Dziwię się, że możesz mówić, jest zwichnięta. Kolejna seria zaklęć leczących naprawiła Złotego Chłopca. — Lepiej was rozdzielę. Mistrz Artur chciałby cię zobaczyć, Harry. A z tobą, Draco, porozmawiam sobie później.

— Tak, proszę pana.

Severus wyszedł pierwszy, a zaraz za nim Potter.

Jeszcze dobrze drzwi nie zamknęły się za nimi, a pojawił się w nich Zabini.

— Coś ty zrobił Potterowi, że wygląda jak dojrzała śliwka? — zapytał na wstępie.

— Nie chcesz wiedzieć, co on zrobił. Należało mu się.

— I niczego ci za to nie przetrącił? Chociaż pewnie Rumuar go powstrzymał, żeby nie uszkodził jego pięknego — zaśmiał się na koniec.

Draco nawet nie skomentował ostatniego zdania.

Harry szedł jak na ścięcie. Wiedział, że Artur nie da mu teraz spokoju, dopóki nie odkryje powodu ataków. Wczoraj dał mu jeszcze żyć, ale dziś już nie popuści.

Severus też nie uciekł przed wpływem mistrza. Wszystkie starsze uczennice rozmarzonym wzrokiem wodziły za nowym, nieznanym im dotąd wizerunkiem profesora. Długa, czarna szata została zastąpiona białą, ale krótszą, sięgającą bioder, bardziej przypominającą kamizelkę, i to obcisłą, z dopinanymi szerokimi rękawami, sięgającymi łokci. Spodnie miał te co zawsze, tylko zmienił kolor, by sprostać wymaganiom mentora. Przy chudej sylwetce Snape'a wszystko to prezentowało się bardzo dystyngowanie i Harry mógł zrozumieć ciche westchnięcia, które towarzyszyły im przez całą drogę do lochów.

— Siadaj! — Rozkaz wydany lodowatym głosem Severusa nie wróżył niczego dobrego.

Chłopak nie przepadał za laboratorium Snape'a w Hogwarcie. Za bardzo przypominało ono salę Artura, gdzie prowadzili początkowe eksperymenty nad likantropią.

Nikt jak dotąd nie dowiedział się, że wśród leczonych były i ofiary śmiertelne. Dopiero wtedy zrozumieli, że budzić bestię można tylko i wyłącznie u dzieci. Dorośli mają już za bardzo ukształtowane osobowości, by móc sprostać jeszcze jednej i to iluś tam letniej.

Poza tym obaj mistrzowie przypuszczali, że wcześniejsze przeżycia chłopaka miały spory, jeśli nawet nie ogromny, wpływ na ten typ zespolenia bestii z gospodarzem.

Harry wykonał polecenie, siadając na środkowym stole. Nawet nie rozglądał się za krzesłem. Artur uwielbiał mieć swoją ofiarę na tej samej wysokości, co on sam.

— Ściągnij koszulę. Chcę cię obejrzeć. — Mistrz Artur wszedł w tej samej chwili, w której Harry usadawiał się na marmurowym blacie.

Wynik serii zaklęć diagnostycznych chyba nie spodobał się starszemu czarodziejowi.

— Potwierdzam słowa Poppy, Severusie. Utrata wagi prawie pięć kilogramów w ciągu czterech tygodni. Wyczerpanie magiczne dwadzieścia procent, choć nie rzucał zaklęć przez ostatnie cztery dni. Niedotlenienie organizmu na wysokości trzech procent, ale atak był wczoraj, więc powinno się wkrótce wyrównać. Czy coś cię boli?

— Trochę głowa. Chyba za dużo ostatnio myślę.

Brwi u obu mężczyzn uniosły się nieznacznie.

— Chcesz eliksir? — spytał Severus.

— Byłbym wdzięczny.

Artur potwierdził, że można mu go podać. Profesor przyniósł fiolkę i wyciągnął ją w stronę chłopaka.

Ten uniósł rękę i ta opadła nagle bezwładnie na kolano chłopca.

— Harry? — zaniepokoił się Severus i zdążył złapać osuwającego się dzieciaka, zanim uderzył w podłogę.  
— Przenieśmy go do łóżka — zaproponował Artur, znów wymachując różdżką nad Harrym. — Ma gorączkę, choć jeszcze przed chwilą jej nie było.

Od dobrych kilku minut próbowali ocucić chłopca, ale nawet podwójny czar budzący nic nie zdziałał. Natomiast kominek w gabinecie rozbrzmiał nagle spanikowanym głosem Pomfrey.

— Severusie, jesteś tu? Potrzebuję twojej pomocy w szpitalu!

— Idź! Zajmę się nim — nakazał Artur.

Gdy Severus wyszedł z kominka w skrzydle szpitalnym, zamarł. Pomieszczenie pełne było uczniów, jak przy jakiejś epidemii.

— Severusie, nie wiem, co się dzieje. Koledzy znoszą nieprzytomnych przyjaciół, którzy nagle zasłabli bez wyraźnego powodu.

— Wygoń niepotrzebnych uczniów, jak już położą kolegów. — Zbliżył się do pierwszego z brzegu łóżka.

Leżała na nim Padma Patil, była oczywiście, jak wszyscy inni, nieprzytomna i wykazywała początki gorączki. Niczego poza tym nie wykrył. Żadnych zmian mogących świadczyć o zatruciu czy chorobie. Podszedł do kolejnego. Tu napotkał Neville'a Longbottoma i u niego było to samo. Każdy następny pacjent wykazywał te same objawy. Na ostatnich łóżkach leżeli Zabini i Malfoy. I u nich występowały te same symptomy.

Pomfrey w międzyczasie wygoniła zdrowych uczniów i nałożyła zaklęcia monitorujące na każdego pacjenta.

— Ilu ich w sumie jest? — spytał Severus, rozglądając się po sali.

— Dwunastu, z różnych domów. Poza posiłkami nic ich nie łączy, a innym uczniom nic się nie stało. Nie wiem, jak im pomóc. — Kobieta załamała ręce, zmieniając ubrania uczniów na szpitalne pidżamy i przykrywając wszystkich kocami.

Po Zabinim i Malfoyu Snape zaczął się domyślać prawdy. Teraz musiał się tylko upewnić. Ukąszenia wilkołaka nie goją się do końca. Zawsze pozostawiają ślad. Sprawdził wszystkich jeszcze raz.

Czekała go bardzo poważna rozmowa z tym szczególnym chłopakiem. Chciał wiedzieć, co mu strzeliło do głowy, by zarażać taką liczbę dzieci czystokrwistych czarodziejów. Zawsze podejrzewał, że kiedyś kogoś ukąsił, ale mimo to nie potrafił wydobyć z dziecka tej informacji. Teraz zastanawiał się, czy to była tylko jedna tajemnica. Może ukrywał przed nim o wiele więcej. Niestety wysoki poziom Magii Umysłu uniemożliwiał sprawdzenie wspomnień. Po jednorazowej próbie, gdy chłopiec miał siedem lat, dali sobie z mistrzem spokój. Ponad miesiąc cierpieli na chroniczne bóle głowy.

— Co robimy, Severusie? Dyrektor wkrótce tu będzie, by coś zaradzić.

— Nie będzie takiej potrzeby. Idę do Harry'ego. — Skierował się w stronę pokoju z kominkiem.

— A co z dziećmi tutaj?

— Wyleczę chłopca, to jego stado też się obudzi.

Kobieta otworzyła szeroko oczy.

— Stado? — Obejrzała się za siebie, przesuwając wzrokiem po wszystkich chorych.

— Chyba nie muszę się powtarzać? Wszyscy są likantropami ze stada Pottera. I to niezarejestrowanymi. Możesz o tym poinformować dyrektora, ale lepiej, żeby to nie wyszło poza tę salę. Nie wiem, co kierowało Harrym, ani tym bardziej rodzicami tych dzieciaków, że pozwolili na coś takiego.

Severus był wściekły. I na Harry'ego, i na siebie, za to, że nic dotąd nie zauważył. Harry zawsze miał wielu gości, bo razem z mistrzem Arturem starali zapewnić się mu towarzystwo, ale zdarzało się, że ktoś wpadał z dzieckiem na wizytę, a potem nigdy więcej się nie pojawiał. Severus był przekonany, że było to spowodowane likantropią dziecka, a wychodzi na to, że jednak nie. Że były inne plany dotyczące tych odwiedzin.

A jemu cały czas było żal dziecka, które poza Draco nie miało kolegów na dłużej.

Gdy wrócił do siebie, od razu wszedł do tymczasowej sypialni chłopaka.

Artur pochylał się nad chorym, wyraźnie mocno spoconym, dzieciakiem.

— Ile? — Nawet nie musiał precyzować, o co mu chodzi.

— 103,8 F*— odparł na pytanie starszy czarodziej.

— Musimy go schłodzić.

— Skrzat już przygotowuje wannę.

Gdy przychodziło do czegoś ważnego, mistrz Artur stawał się małomówny i wydawał tylko określone wskazówki i polecenia.

Severus skierował się do łazienki, by sprawdzić poczynania małego magicznego stworzenia. Woda była letnia, tylko kilka stopni chłodniejsza od rozgrzanego ciała chorego. Dobrze, że chociaż skrzaty znały się na robocie.

Największym błędem byłoby wkładanie rozpalonego gorączką chłopaka do lodowatej wody. Szok gwarantowany.

— Gotowe?

— Tak.

Chłopak owinięty w prześcieradło lewitował przed mistrzem Arturem. Ostrożnie i powoli został zanurzony w wodzie. Severus odkręcił zimną wodę i pozwolił jej płynąć małym strumieniem.

W pewnej chwili Harry ocknął się i otworzył oczy, rozglądając się zdezorientowany. Czując, że jest zanurzony po szyję, zaczął panikować.

Snape i Artur starali się go przytrzymać, choć przychodziło im to z trudem. Nie trwało długo i zostali odrzuceni siłą wilkołaka, a Harry wyskoczył z wanny. Zatoczył się na ścianę, uderzając w nią ramieniem.

— Harry, spokojnie. Musimy cię schłodzić, masz gorączkę — próbował przemówić mu do rozsądku Artur.

— NIE! — krzyknął chłopiec, zasłaniając się ręką, jakby przed ciosem.

Jego oddech był urywany. Osunął się na kolana, ale gdy mężczyźni chcieli się zbliżyć, warknął ostrzegawczo. Zaraz potem jego wzrok rozmył się i chłopak opadł nieprzytomny na podłogę łazienki. Severus natychmiast zawinął go w ręcznik, a skrzat tymczasem sprzątał wannę i zabierał z niej przemoczone prześcieradło.

Choć Harry był zanurzony w wodzie tylko przez chwilę, gorączka trochę opadła i mogli znów położyć chorego do łóżka.

*(39,9C)


	15. Chapter 15

NIŻ 5.3

Harry chciał się obudzić. Bardzo pragnął uciec z tego koszmaru, w którym się znalazł. Oglądanie tego było ponad jego siły, ale nie mógł nic zrobić.

_Czym było to coś? Dlaczego ten człowiek odciął sobie dłoń? Czy wszyscy poszaleli?_

Krzyczał, ale nikt go nie słuchał. Nikt nie chciał pomóc mu uwolnić się z tego horroru.

— Jak długo to już trwa, Severusie? — zapytał Artur, wchodząc do pokoju.

— Od trzech godzin. — Profesor zmienił zimny okład na czole targanego konwulsjami chłopaka.

Pasy obejmowały większą część ciała dziecka - nawet głowę, blokując nieskoordynowane ruchy drobnego ciała.

— To nie wygląda za dobrze. Nadal cię nie wpuszcza?

Severus zaprzeczył, znów diagnozując chłopca.

— Co na górze? — zapytał.

— Lepiej. Wszyscy już się obudzili, ale są słabi. Najdrobniejsze czynności ich męczą. Przyjaciele im pomagają. Wiesz, że ten Longbottom to ciekawy przypadek? Zna sporo niezwykłych roślin — zauważył nagle mistrz.

— Ale z eliksirów jest słaby. — Snape'owi już nie podobał się tok rozmowy.

— Mnie wydawał się całkiem rozsądny. Płochliwy jak łania, ale za to jaki intelekt. — Snape spojrzał na niego ostro, na co mistrz zaśmiał się głośno. — O! Teraz już jestem całkiem pewien. Nie lubisz go. Czyżby zazdrość?

— Nie... Zrobisz... Tego! — wywarczał profesor.

— Ależ... Zrobię — wyartykułował powoli Artur, nadal się śmiejąc. — Będzie z niego wspaniały mistrz z taką znajomością zielarstwa.

— Nieee — jęknął Severus cicho. — Za co? Co ja takiego zrobiłem, żeby mnie tak karać?

— Nie rozumiem cię, Severusie. Przecież to nie ty będziesz go szkolił — zdziwił się mistrz.

— Ale znając twoje metody nauki, to wytresujesz go na swoje podobieństwo. Was dwóch ten świat nie udźwignie.

— Ty jakoś nie dałeś się ukształtować.

— Bo ja jestem stal, i to hartowana, a Longbottom to tylko glina. Da się uformować, jak tylko będziesz chciał.

Mistrz zerknął na chorego, który właśnie przestał się szarpać.

— W takim razie w nim musi płonąć niezły żar, skoro dałeś mu się tak łatwo — mruknął.

Severus nie skomentował tego, bo chłopiec w tej chwili otworzył oczy. Czując krępujące jego ruchy więzy, zaczął się szarpać ze spanikowanym wyrazem twarzy.

— Już cię rozwiązuję. Uspokój się — zażądał Snape, usuwając pasy.

Chłopiec ciężko oddychał, a na policzkach nadal kwitł niezdrowy rumieniec.

— Harry, połóż się — poprosił Artur, gdy chłopiec zaczął wstawać. — Jesteś chory.

Dzieciak jednak nie posłuchał, stanął chwiejnie przy łóżku i sięgnął po rękę Severusa. Ten, nie wiedząc o co chodzi podopiecznemu, pozwolił mu na to. Harry podwinął rękaw szaty i Snape się szarpnął, nie mogąc uwierzyć.

— Merlinie, to niemożliwe!

Blady dotąd Mroczny Znak był teraz doskonale widoczny. Czarny niczym noc. Jak na zawołanie zapłonął bólem, który ściął Severusa z nóg swoją intensywnością. Mężczyzna jęknął głośno, tuląc rękę do piersi.

Harry tylko patrzył lekko zamglonym wzrokiem. Po jego policzku spłynęła nagle łza.

— On znów żyje — szepnął. — Odrodził się. Nie wolno ci do niego iść. On cię zabije.

Artur pomógł Severusowi usiąść na łóżku. Podał mu eliksir przeciwbólowy, który ten wypił bez sprzeciwu. Wezwanie minęło po krótkiej chwili.

— Skąd wiesz, Harry? — zwrócił się nagle do chłopca. — Skąd wiesz, że się odrodził?

— Widziałem to. Nie wiem, jak to zrobił, ale ma teraz ciało. Pomógł mu jakiś zastraszony mężczyzna. Obciął sobie dłoń, by go odrodzić.

Nagle nogi ugięły się pod chłopcem i tylko szybka reakcja mężczyzn zapobiegła jego upadkowi. Znów został położony do łóżka. Severus spojrzał wymownie na Artura, a ten tylko kiwnął głową i opuścił sypialnię.

— Harry, musimy poważnie porozmawiać.

— Nie pójdziesz do niego, prawda? On przecież wie, że się mną zajmujesz. Quirrell wiedział, więc on też. W końcu siedział w jego głowie.

— Nie gorączkuj się tak. Nie, nie pójdę. Już o tym kiedyś rozmawiałem z Dumbledore'em. Teraz to nie miałoby sensu. Natychmiast zostałbym zdemaskowany.

— A wezwania?

— Kilka minut bólu jestem w stanie wytrzymać.

— A jeśli będzie cię karał przez Znak?

— Wtedy będzie karał wszystkich sojuszników. Znak służy tylko do zwoływania, nie do kar. Nie taki był zamysł przy jego tworzeniu. A teraz chciałbym poznać dokładną liczebność twojego stada, Harry — zmienił nagle temat.

Chłopiec spiął się. Jego dłonie ścisnęły pościel.

— Mówiłem przez sen?

— Nie. Dwanaście osób leży w skrzydle szpitalnym. Wszystkie straciły przytomność w tym samym czasie, co ty. Wszyscy mają bliznę po ukąszeniu. Ilu jeszcze pogryzłeś i dlaczego?

Chłopak spuścił głowę i zaczął skubać zębami dolną wargę.

— Harry, nie ukarzę cię za to. To i tak niczego już by nie zmieniło. Chcę tylko wiedzieć, ilu jest podobnych do Malfoya — nalegał profesor.

— Około dwudziestu wraz z tymi ze szpitala. Prosili o ochronę przed Voldemortem.

— Ochronę? Będąc wilkołakami? Jak? — dopytywał się profesor.

— Wiedzieli, że będę pod ochroną twoją lub Dumbledore'a i że nie pozwolicie mnie porwać. Gdyby któreś z dzieci zostało w przyszłości zmuszone do przyjęcia Znaku, nadal musiałoby słuchać mnie. Władza Alfy jest potężniejsza od Znaku.

— Jak to się zaczęło?

— Od Blaise'a. A dokładniej od jego mamy. Nie chciała, by syn poszedł w ślady ojca. On też nie chciał za nim podążać. Ugryzłem go, a jego mama powiedziała, że wszystkim się zajmie. Potem to się cicho rozeszło po rodzinach czystokrwistych. Nigdy nie wydawało ci się dziwne, że prawie zawsze przychodziły mamy? Tylko raz czy dwa byli to ojcowie.

Teraz Severus to skojarzył. Myślał, że chciały sprawić Harry'emu przyjemność. By pobył trochę z kobietami, zamiast ciągle z mężczyznami. Przynosiły różne drobne prezenty, rozpieszczając malca.

— Skoro i tak już byli w twoim stadzie, dlaczego nie przychodzili częściej? Przeważnie wizyty urywały się nagle.

— Żebyście z mistrzem niczego nie zauważyli. Oni za bardzo się mnie słuchali. Nie umiałem jeszcze panować nad „rozkazem". Nadal przecież zdarza mi się wybuchnąć, a Ar robi też straszne problemy z Draco.

— Muszę to przemyśleć, ale nie oznacza to, że rozmowa dobiegła końca — stwierdził w końcu Severus, wstając. — Odpocznij teraz. Idę poinformować Dumbledore'a o Czarnym Panie. Nawet gdybym nie uwierzył w twój sen, mój Znak go potwierdza.

Harry poczekał, aż Severus wyjdzie, i wstał na przekór poleceniom. Cicho przeszedł do salonu, ale mistrza nie było, więc pewnie poszedł wraz z profesorem.

Aktywował sieć Fiuu i udał się do szpitala. Pani Pomfrey popatrzyła na niego zdziwiona, gdy wyłonił się z jej kominka.

— Co ty tu robisz? Powinieneś leżeć w łóżku. Profesor Snape mówił, że ciągle jesteś chory.

— Ja tylko na chwilę, proszę pani. Chcę się zobaczyć z przyjaciółmi.

— No, dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że skoro ty się lepiej czujesz, to i oni wyzdrowieją.

Wpuściła go na salę, sama zostając w swoim kantorku.

— Cześć wszystkim — odezwał się Harry, stając pośrodku sali.

Głowy wszystkich natychmiast skierowały się w jego stronę. Pacjenci usiedli. Kilkoro uczniów odwiedzających przyjaciół zdziwiło się tak szybką reakcją.

Nagle drzwi za plecami Harry'ego otworzyły się i do sali wszedł profesor Lupin. Zatrzymał się, widząc chłopca. Ledwo słyszalne warknięcie wydostało się z gardła Pottera.

— Nie warcz na mnie — odezwał się chłodno Remus. — Ja przynajmniej nie gryzłem świadom tego faktu.

— Nie porównuj mnie do siebie. Miałem ważny powód.

Ciszę na sali przerwały skrzypnięcia łóżek, z których schodzili likantropi.

Każdy krok zbliżającego się do Pottera Lupina zwiększał liczbę wstających.

— Powód? Żaden powód nie jest wyjaśnieniem. Zamieniłeś ich wszystkich w bestie! — Mężczyzna stał już przed chłopcem.

Za jego plecami pojawiła się Poppy, ale poza wysłaniem patronusa nic nie zrobiła. Nawet gdyby chciała, nie mogła zrobić nic w sali pełnej wilkołaków? I to wilkołaków na ścieżce wojennej.

— Są inteligentne. Nie zagryzą w amoku tak jak twoi.

— Nie ma czegoś takiego jak inteligentny wilkołak. Śnisz na jawie.

Cichy dotąd warkot za plecami Harry'ego zaczął narastać. Przy jego boku pojawił się Neville.

— On cię prowokuje.

— Wiem, Neville. Czas dotrzymać obietnicy. — Odwrócił się z powrotem do Lupina.

— Pozwól nam. Nadal jesteś słaby. My odzyskaliśmy siły — zaproponował Blaise, stając z drugiej strony.

— To nieuczciwe.

— On ci zagraża, a to znaczy, że zagraża i nam. Pozwól nam. Jego rozkaz nie działa na nas tak mocno jak na ciebie. I jest nas więcej. W pojedynkę z nim nie wygrasz.

Harry powoli dawał się przekonać. Nadal nie czuł się dobrze i wiedział, że chłopak ma rację. Poza tym...

— Nie zabijajcie go. On jest mój.

To, co stało się potem, jeszcze długo krążyło po korytarzach szkoły jako niezwykła historia.

Warkoty, skowyty, jęki rannych odbijały się od ścian szpitala wraz z ciałami ofiar, które i tak zaraz znów wracały na pole walki.

Remus, choć był dorosłym osobnikiem, nie miał szans przy takiej liczebności przeciwnika, tym bardziej, że on nie mógł się przemienić. Ten fakt zaskoczył go w pierwszej chwili, ale nie przeszkodził w obronie.

Wejście dyrektora w towarzystwie Snape'a i Artura niczego nie zmieniło.

Nagle tylko stało się cicho. Młode bestie, nie wracając do swych ludzkich form, przysiadły wokół leżącego mężczyzny.

Harry, nie biorący udziału w walce, podszedł teraz do niego.

— Nie jesteśmy tacy jak ty. Nasze bestie nas szanują. Wiedzą, że jeśli my zrobimy coś złego, haniebnego z ich udziałem, to one też poniosą karę. — Chłopak zerknął na dyrektora, mrużąc oczy. — On należy teraz do mnie. Przykro mi, ale nie mogę go oddać ani panu, ani Flamelowi.

Ugryzł własną dłoń i pozwolił, by kilkanaście kropel spadło w otwarte usta dyszącego ciężko Lupina.

— To powinno załatwić sprawę. Teraz lepiej uważaj, bo kolejne ukąszenie może już być dla ciebie śmiertelne.

Remus wygiął się z jękiem, gdy krople spłynęły do gardła. Trwało to dosłownie kilkanaście sekund, po czym mężczyzna opadł na podłogę nieprzytomny.

**=WSPOMNIENIE=**

— Dlaczego pan ciągle chowa ten tatuaż?

Chłopiec usiadł wygodniej na stole, przyglądając się ciekawie obu mężczyznom. Młodszy właśnie kończył myć ręce i poprawiał rękawy, które podwinął wcześniej do pracy, by ich nie wybrudzić.

— _Nie twój interes_ — rzucił krótko i natychmiast wycofał się z umysłu dziecka.

Harry posmutniał i bezwiednie potarł bliznę, nie odrywając jednak wzroku od Severusa.

Artur obserwował swojego ucznia, ale nic nie mówił. Nie trwało to jednak długo. Nigdy nie lubił milczenia.

— On tylko zapytał, Severusie. To dziecko. Jest ciekaw wszystkiego. Jeśli zadaje pytania, należy mu udzielić odpowiedzi. W ten sposób zdobywa wiedzę.

— I co? Mam mu powiedzieć, że byłem w grupie, której lider zamordował jego rodziców?

Głośne wciągnięcie powietrza przez chłopca zwróciło ich uwagę. Harry patrzył na Snape'a zszokowany.

— On podsłuchiwał mentalnie — zauważył smutno Artur.

Chłopiec zeskoczył ze stolika i wybiegł z pracowni.

— Lepiej idź za nim, jeszcze wpadnie na jakiś głupi pomysł.

**=KONIEC WSPOMNIENIA=**

Harry wykorzystał chwilę nieuwagi wszystkich i wymknął się ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Severus z Arturem zajmowali się Remusem, a dyrektor rozmawiał z pielęgniarką, która w międzyczasie sprawdzała stan pacjentów. Ci już wracali do swoich ludzkich postaci.

Potter chciał się teraz tylko ukryć. Nie miał siły. Pragnął tylko spokoju i żeby dano mu wreszcie trochę wolności. Schował się nad jeziorem, wśród opadających do samej wody gałęzi wierzby płaczącej. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach i załkał.

_Co on sobie myślał? Chciał zabić człowieka! Dlaczego tak się zachowuje? Przecież nigdy nie chciał nikogo skrzywdzić._

— _Mały, nie załamuj się tak. Nie zrobiłeś tego. Stałeś się Alfą bez zabijania. Nawet nie zdominowałeś go, by dołączyć do stada. Nie czujesz tego? On stracił nad tobą wszelką władzę, a twoje stado ci w tym pomogło._

— _Wcale mi nie pomagasz, Ar. I co z tego, że go nie zabiłem? Omal do tego nie doprowadziłem. Gdyby nie Kamień, nie żyłby pewnie teraz, bo chciałem to zrobić._ — Nie dał się przekonać.

Rumuar milczał. Odkąd Harry ocknął się z koszmaru, dowiedział się sporo. Umysł chłopca był tak szeroko otwarty, że zalewał drugą jaźń informacjami, którymi dotąd nie chciał się dzielić. Między innymi właśnie o Kamieniu.

— _Nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego cię wybrał i w ogóle jak to się stało? Przecież to przedmiot_.

— _Też tak myślałem._ — Chłopiec odetchnął, rozluźniając się trochę i opierając o pień drzewa. — _Słyszałeś jednak jego opowieść. Wiesz, jak powstaje Kamień Filozoficzny. Flamel dlatego nie chce zdradzić, jak go zrobić, bo wiążę się z tym czyjaś ofiara. Czyjeś życie. Jednocześnie Kamień zyskał coś w rodzaju duszy. I naprawdę nie wiem, czemu wybrał właśnie mnie. Może jego moc się wyczerpuje i potrzebuje mojej krwi, magii, ofiary? Nie wiem._

— Harry? — Wesoły głos Severusa był dla chłopca czymś podejrzanie nowym.

Odwrócił się do mężczyzny i jego wzrok napotkał coś, co naprawdę bardzo rzadko się zdarzało.

Severus Snape się uśmiechał.

— Przerażasz mnie, Severusie — zauważył, odsuwając się na wszelki wypadek. — Nie podoba mi się ta mina.

— I nie powinna, Harry Potterze.

Dłoń mężczyzny dotknęła ramienia chłopca. W tym samym momencie wśród gałęzi rozbłysło światło.


	16. Chapter 16

NIŻ 6.1

— Jesteś całkowicie zdrowy.

Lupin siedział na łóżku. Większość jego ciała zakryta była opatrunkami.

— Słucham?

— Nie jesteś już likantropem.

Severus stał za skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękoma, klnąc w duszy na swego mistrza za ubranie, które musiał teraz nosić. Wyglądał, jakby wyszedł z rzeźni. Plamy krwi po opatrywaniu uczniów i Lupina odznaczały się aż nazbyt wyraźnie na bieli stroju. Mistrz Artur właśnie próbował wytłumaczyć Remusowi, coś, czego sami nie rozumieli.

— Nie masz w sobie nawet grama choroby. Poza obrażeniami z walki nic innego ci nie dolega.

Severus w międzyczasie pozbył się plam odpowiednim zaklęciem i zaczął się rozglądać w poszukiwaniu Harry'ego. Był przekonany, że chłopak siedzi gdzieś w pobliżu Draco, ale jednak go tam nie było.

— Czy ktoś widział Pottera? — zapytał głośno.

Nawet nie musiał czekać na odpowiedź. Reakcja stada wyraźnie mówiła, że go tutaj nie ma. Panika była bardzo dobrze widoczna.

— _Wskaż mi Harry'ego Pottera_ — rzucił zaklęcie naprowadzające.

Różdżka nawet nie drgnęła. Czar nie miał dużego zasięgu, ale z całą pewnością obejmował teren zamku.

Severus opuścił szpital i skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Musiał się upewnić, czy chłopak znajduje się na błoniach. Jeśli nie, to będzie oznaczało bardzo złą wiadomość.

I niestety nie znalazł chłopca.

Harry stwierdził, że raczej nigdy nie polubi tego sposobu transportu. Ani nie był on przyjemny, ani też sam Harry nie będzie miał dobrych wspomnień po pierwszym razie. Fałszywy Severus, bo był pewien, że to nie prawdziwy, popchnął go przed siebie, rzucając jednocześnie zaklęcie na jego ciało. Liny na rękach związały je na plecach, uniemożliwiając sięgnięcie po różdżkę.

Miejsce, gdzie został przeniesiony, było ponure. I to nawet nie przez pozbawione liści drzewa czy zasypane uschłym listowiem ścieżki. Najbardziej okropny był sam dom, do którego zmierzali. Niski, z odchodzącą wszędzie farbą, na pewno niezamieszkany od dłuższego czasu.

— Jesteś dziś bardzo ważnym gościem, panie Potter. Czarny Pan zorganizował to przyjęcie specjalnie dla ciebie.

Głos „Severusa" zaczął się zmieniać na bardziej piskliwy, kobiecy. Dosyć szybko postać męska została zastąpiona przez żeńską. Zwichrzone włosy, choć widać było w nich rękę artysty. Odzież oryginalna, ale nie w standardowym modelu. Cóż, kobieta, która go uprowadziła, miała gust. Może i trochę szalony, ale jednak dobry.

Poganiany niczym bydło na rzeź, a czuł, że to określenie jest bardzo bliskie jego sytuacji, dotarł do sporych drzwi. Znając aż nazbyt dobrze dziwne gusta czarodziei, stał pewnie przed salą balową – największym pokojem w budynku. Odrzwia uchyliły się cicho, prawie bezszelestnie.

— _Ar, odetnij połączenie ze stadem_ — poprosił w myślach.

— _Nie będą mogli cię znaleźć, jak ich zawołasz._

— _Nie będą też czuć bólu._

— _Chyba nie sądzisz, że oni...?_

— _A jak ci się zdaje? Nie widzisz klatki?_

Klatka, o której mówił, zajmowała centralne miejsce w sali. Otaczało ją kilka zebranych w pomieszczeniu osób, pozostawiając miejsce tylko na jego przejście. Drzwi metalowego więzienia zatrzasnęły się, a huk rozszedł się echem.

— Witam, Harry Potterze-Snape. Miło, że przyjąłeś zaproszenie Belli. Choć przypuszczam, że trudno byłoby odmówić takiej kobiecie. W twoim wieku pewnie jeszcze nie tak trudno, ale za kilka lat miałbyś inne zdanie. — Postać z jego koszmarów wyszła z cienia obok jednego z dużych okien.

Harry milczał wyczekująco. Bestia wewnątrz niego zaczęła się denerwować.

Kobieta nazwana Bellą przywołała naszyjnik na bezgłośne polecenie Voldemorta. Cisza otoczyła Pottera szczelnym całunem. Niezbyt się tym przejął, przyzwyczajony do dźwięku, już od dawna był świadom, że nie jest on dany mu na zawsze. Przynajmniej oszczędzi mu to słuchania ględzenia wężowej mordy.

Nacisk na umysł wyczuł natychmiast. Czerwone oczy nie spuszczały z niego spojrzenia, więc pewnie to ich właściciel próbował się włamać. Pozwolił mu wejść. Opuszczenie pierwszej osłony niczym mu nie zagrażało. Tu nie było niczego, ani wspomnień, ani żadnych ważnych informacji.

— _Tak łatwo się poddajesz? Nie walczysz?_

— _Chwilowo nie czuję się zagrożony twoją obecnością tutaj_ — odparł zgodnie z prawdą.

— _Nie czujesz się zagrożony?_ — Lodowaty śmiech wstrząsnął jaźnią chłopca, ale na nim samym nie zrobił jakiegoś specjalnego wrażenia. — _To w każdej chwili może się zmienić._

— _Nie sądzę. Możesz atakować moje ciało, ale umysł należy do mnie._

Warkot bestii wyrzucił niechcianego gościa tam, skąd przybył.

Nawet bez naszyjnika Harry wiedział, że lord jest więcej niż wściekły. Pierwsze zaklęcie utwierdziło go w tym przekonaniu. Wiedział, że zaczął krzyczeć, choć tego nie słyszał. Cierpienie zwaliło go z nóg, a Rumuar zaczął wołać wewnątrz niego.

— _Broń się! Nie jesteś zwyczajnym dzieciakiem!_

— _Nie potrafię. Nie znam... żadnych użytecznych... w walce zaklęć..._ — Kontakt urywał się co chwilę, gdy ból nie dawał mu jasno myśleć. — _No, dobra. Znam, ale nie miałem... jak ich przećwiczyć. No i... jest jeszcze... twoja magia._

— _Pozwól mi działać. Znam się na walce._

Harry stracił przytomność, zanim Rumuar skończył mówić. Zaklęcie tnące w połączeniu z łamiącym kości było dla niego zbyt potężne, nawet biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że był wilkołakiem. Rumuar natomiast nie dał się tak łatwo. Trudno, wręcz na granicy niemożliwego, jest zapanować nad nieprzytomnym ciałem, ale jednak to zrobił. Trzask pękającego powrozu i głośne sapnięcie zebranych połączyły się w jeden dźwięk. Złote spojrzenie obiegło salę, a głośne warknięcia wydobywające się z gardła jedenastoletniego chłopca wywoływało drżącą reakcję.

— Jest w klatce! — wrzeszczał rozłoszczony takim obrotem sprawy lord. — Może najwyżej na was naszczekać.

Jego czerwone oczy szybko otworzyły się jeszcze szerzej, gdy posrebrzane pręty wygięły się, a bestia zbliżyła się do niego. Ktoś zaklął głośno, próbując dostać się bliżej drzwi.

— Nawet nie waż się uciekać, Glizdogonie.

Jednak Rumuar nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na śmierdzącego tchórzostwem człowieka. Kucnął naprzeciw Voldemorta, warcząc groźnie. Jego magia otaczała go iskrzącą kopułą.

— Czego stoicie? Atakujcie go! — rozkazał przywódca, sam sięgając po różdżkę.

Czary uderzyły w ziemię tam, gdzie jeszcze sekundę wcześniej przysiadł chłopak. Teraz, w tej samej pozie, zajmował szczyt klatki. Nadal nie odrywał oczu od Czarnego Pana. Kolejna seria zaklęć spowodowała, że odbił się od podłoża i skoczył w stronę swego celu.

Voldemort wygiął wargi w ironicznym uśmiechu i zszedł z toru skoku wilkołaka. Zrozumiał swój błąd, gdy ujrzał podobny uśmiech u swego specjalnego gościa, który jednak już przebijał ciałem szklaną taflę okna i znikał w ogrodzie.

Rumuar zatrzymał się dopiero wtedy, gdy był pewien, że nikt go nie ściga.

Czuł, że ciało nosiciela nie zniesie więcej, a choroba nadal nie dawała za wygraną. Nawet jako świadomość czuł, jak bardzo rozpalony znów jest Harry.

Zdjął nałożoną wcześniej blokadę i wezwał najstarszego ze stada. Potem schronił się pod drzewem i czekał.

Wezwany przybył w ciągu dziesięciu minut z donośnym dźwiękiem aportacji.

— Musimy wrócić do Hogwartu — powiedział Rumuar krótko, bo i tak nie słyszał, co mówi do niego wezwany mężczyzna.

**==WSPOMNIENIE==**

— Musimy sprawdzić, na jakim poziomie jest jego legilimencja. Nie mam zamiaru trzymać oszalałego wilkołaka, bo zobaczy coś w naszych umysłach, jak wejdzie w nie przypadkiem lub na siłę. Musimy go minimalnie kontrolować, zanim nie opanuje podstaw.

— A my mamy go nauczyć? Naturalnego legilimentę? — zauważył ironicznie Severus, odkładając gotowe i przelane do fiolek mikstury do szafki.

— A masz inny pomysł?

Severus wzruszył ramionami i ruszył za mistrzem. Skoro chce to zrobić od razu, to nikt mu tego teraz nie wyperswaduje. Harry bawił się w swoim pokoju. Zawsze był cichy. Nawet nie słysząc, starał się nie robić hałasu. Oczywiście, nie zareagował na ich wejście. Siedział zatopiony w fotelu i zajęty czytaniem książki z bajkami czarodziei. Dopiero dotknięcie przez Severusa wyrwało go z zaczytania. Przeskoczył spojrzeniem od jednego mężczyzny do drugiego i spokojnie odłożył książkę, wstając.

— Tak?

Pierwszy połączył się z nim mentalnie Artur.

— _Harry, chcemy z Severusem sprawdzić, jak dobrze posługujesz się legilimencją – czytaniem w myślach._

— _Po co?_

— _Chcemy wiedzieć, czy nie zrobisz sobie lub komuś krzywdy._

— _Jak można zrobić komuś krzywdę, czytając w myślach?_

Artur zaczął mu tłumaczyć, a Severus w międzyczasie obserwował obu złączonych. Początkowo nic się nie działo. Potem mars na czole Pottera został przez Snape'a odebrany jako pierwsze ostrzeżenie, że coś jest nie w porządku. Gdy z nosa mistrza zaczęła płynąć krew, zdecydował się ruszyć na pomoc. Przerwanie kontaktu wzrokowego było najprostszym wyjściem. Stanął przed chłopcem, odgradzając go od Artura i potrząsnął za ramiona. Efekt był taki, że dzieciak zamknął oczy, a Severus poczuł, jak jest wciągany w umysł Pottera.

Nagle nie wiedział, gdzie się znalazł. Nieraz był przecież w czyjeś głowie, ale zobrazowanie myśli zdarzyło mu się po raz pierwszy. Miejsce wydawało mu się znajome. Potem przypomniał sobie, że w podobnym skrzaty przechowują szczotki i sprzęt do sprzątania.

Komórka.

— _Wynoś się! Wynoś się! Wynoś się! Wynoś się!_

Paniczny, mentalny krzyk zabolał Severusa. I to naprawdę poważnie. Bolało go, jakby ktoś wbijał mu noże w całe ciało, a przecież to tylko umysł.

Potem zapadła ciemność.

**==KONIEC WSPOMNIENIA==**


	17. Chapter 17

NIŻ 6.2

Rumuar oddał władzę nad ciałem nosiciela chwilę po pojawieniu się Jego. Głównym powodem było wycieńczenie. Jednocześnie ufał Mu na tyle, że mógł sobie pozwolić na oddanie kontroli komuś innemu.

Harry, zanim jeszcze otworzył oczy, wiedział, że jest z nim źle. Głowa pękała mu niemiłosiernie, a gdy próbował obrócić się na bok, poczuł też chyba wszystkie mięśnie.

Znajdował się w sali szpitalnej Hogwartu, a koło niego krążyli Severus i Poppy. Nadal nic nie słyszał, więc domyślał się, że nie odzyskał naszyjnika.

— _Ar, mam szansę na jakieś streszczenie, jak się tutaj znalazłem?_

— _W skrócie? Uciekłem przez okno._

— _Tak po prostu?_

— _Można tak powiedzieć._

Harry poczekał jeszcze chwilę, ale nic więcej nie usłyszał. Nie domagał się też odpowiedzi. Żył, a to chyba powinno wystarczyć.

Severus zauważył, że chłopiec w końcu się obudził, i zaczął coś do niego mówić. Młody Gryfon cierpliwie czekał, aż ten zrozumie swój błąd. Pielęgniarka kilka razy także coś powiedziała do Severusa, chłopak domyślił się, że mężczyzna zapewne używał zbyt dosadnego języka. Potter przymknął na chwilę oczy, gdy młot pod jego czaszką dał jeszcze dobitniej o sobie znać. Całe szczęście Snape był bardzo domyślny i już po kilkunastu sekundach eliksir przeciwbólowy spływał do gardła głuchego męczennika.

— _Czemu nic nie mówisz?_ — Mistrz eliksirów w końcu nie wytrzymał i wszedł w umysł rannego.

— _Nie mam naszyjnika_ — odparł Harry. — _Bellatriks, przynajmniej tak na nią wołał Voldemort, zabrała mi go._

— _Czeka nas bardzo długa rozmowa, mój panie. Chcę się dowiedzieć wszystkiego i tym razem żeby to było naprawdę wszystko._

— _Teraz?_ — mruknął chłopak niepocieszony. — _Ledwie się ruszam, a ty chcesz mnie przesłuchiwać jak jakiegoś złoczyńcę?_

— _Harry!_ — ostrzegł go groźnie mężczyzna. — _Obiecałeś mi coś kiedyś._

— _I zaczynam tego bardzo żałować. Nie mogę mieć żadnych tajemnic?_

— _Na pewno nie takich, które zagrażają twojemu życiu. Dlaczego nikogo nie wezwałeś na pomoc? Co się działo, odkąd opuściłeś salę szpitalną? Czego Czarny Pan od ciebie chciał? Jak mu uciekłeś? Jak wróciłeś? Dlaczego jesteś wyczerpany magicznie i fizycznie jak po jakimś Turnieju Trójmagicznym?_

— _A może tak trochę wolniej, Severusie?_ — zaproponował Harry, przerywając mu. —_ I najlepiej po kolei, bo sam się już pogubiłem._

— _Dobrze. Zjedz coś, a ja w międzyczasie porozmawiam z dyrektorem o nowym naszyjniku._

Severus wycofał się i po krótkim dialogu z Pomfrey wyszedł ze szpitala.

Harry znów westchnął. Czekała go teraz naprawdę ostra przeprawa z opiekunem. Ziewnął zmęczony i nawet bezdźwięczne nalegania Poppy niewiele dały, gdy zasnął po zjedzeniu zaledwie kanapki.

— Severusie, to nie jest takie proste. Zrobienie tego typu magicznego przedmiotu to minimum dwa tygodnie, i to gdy się ma wszystkie części. Zobaczę, co da się zrobić, ale nie spodziewaj się szybkich efektów.

Dumbledore postawił sprawę bardzo jasno.

— Pomogę Harry'emu, ile będę w stanie — rzekł spokojnie Snape, choć wiadomość nie spodobała mu się ani trochę. — Brak słuchu obniży jego możliwości i boję się, że ucierpią na tym jego oceny. Będzie potrzebował korepetycji do czasu odzyskania słuchu.

Snape był rozsądnym człowiekiem. Wiedział, że nic nie jest na już. Na wszystko trzeba czekać. I nieważne, co by się zrobiło, swoje należy odczekać.

— Wiesz już coś, Severusie?

— Nie. Właśnie pójdę sobie z nim poważnie porozmawiać. Wiem tylko, że Bellatriks była wplątana w zabranie naszyjnika. Czarny Pan chce go unicestwić w ten lub inny sposób. Nadal się go obawia, a ta ucieczka tylko jeszcze bardziej go wzburzy — stwierdził mistrz eliksirów.

— Też się o niego martwię, Severusie. Nie bądź dla niego za ostry. Daj mu się wytłumaczyć z tego, co zrobił. Remusowi też byłoby to pomocne. Niejeden likantrop chciałby zostać wyleczony. Czy mógłbyś popytać go też o Kamień? O co mu chodziło, gdy mówił, że go nie odda? Jeśli go posiada, to naprawdę prosiłbym o jego zwrot. To nie jest zabawka.

Severus tylko skinął głową na zgodę.

— A jeśli nie powie, gdzie go ukrył? — zapytał.

— Jako jego opiekun chyba jesteś w stanie dotrzeć do tego, gdzie go ukrył?

Tego ostatniego Snape nie skomentował. Ufał Dumbledore'owi w wielu sprawach, ale na wychowaniu starzec nie znał się w ogóle. Ciągłe pobłażanie lub odwrotnie – nagminne karanie, nie było dobrym wyjściem.

Wrócił do szpitala i zastał chłopca śpiącego. Rozmowa musiała poczekać. Nawet za bardzo nie nastawiał się na coś dłuższego. Tak osłabiony organizm musiał naładować baterie, a sen był do tego najlepszy.

**==WSPOMNIENIE==**

— _Uciekaj!_

— _Nie mam już sił._ — Dziesięcioletni chłopiec opadł pod drzewem, ciężko dysząc i przyciskając rękę do krwawiącego boku.

W następnej chwili osunął się na ziemię, a wokół niego pojawiła się grupa mrocznych istot. Rumuar natychmiast przejął kontrolę nad ciałem, powstając z ziemi i opierając się o pień drzewa. Osłaniał swoje tyły w jedyny możliwy oraz dostępny sposób. Oceniał swoje szanse wszystkimi pozostałymi zmysłami. Czuł odór zgnilizny i śmierci. Znał aż nazbyt dobrze ten zapach i już wcześniej domyślał się, kim byli ci, którzy „ich" gonili.

WAMPIRY!

Oba gatunki nienawidziły się, odkąd sięgał pamięcią. Jedną z głównych zasad u obu ras była eliminacja tych drugich. I nieważne było, czy to dziecko, czy dorosły. Nowougryziony czy stary wyga. Skąd się wzięli tak blisko siedziby mistrza eliksirów, to było niewiadomą.

Nagle odeszli, zostawiając tylko jednego ze swoich. Wampir podszedł bliżej, co wilkołak skwitował warknięciem. Ten podniósł ręce do góry, pokazując, że nie ma różdżki ani wrogich zamiarów. Wskazał na swoje oczy, potem na czoło.

Rumuar zmarszczył brwi. Wampir wiedział, że on go nie słyszy. Poczuł napór na umysł.

— _Czego chcesz? Nie bratam się z krwiopijcami!_

— _Może jednak zrobisz wyjątek? Jestem alfą mojego klanu i mam dla ciebie, a dokładniej dla twego nosiciela, intratną propozycję._

— _Mów. Słucham _— odparł po chwili zastanowienia.

Negocjacje, bo trudno było to nazwać inaczej, zakończyli po kilkunastu minutach. Dla obu stron warunki były jasne i nawet nie czekając na ocknięcie się nosiciela, Rumuar zrobił to, czego chciał wampir. Jemu to w niczym nie przeszkadzało, a zyskiwał bardzo wiele.

**==KONIEC WSPOMNIENIA==**

— _Pytaj. Jeśli będę mógł odpowiedzieć, to to zrobię._

Harry obudził się jakiś czas temu i po zjedzeniu posiłku pod czujnym okiem Severusa, przygotował się na rozmowę.

— _Chciałbym wiedzieć, jak uzdrowiłeś Lupina_ — zaczął Severus. — _I co oznacza twoje stwierdzenie, że nie oddasz Kamienia Filozoficznego?_

Chłopak westchnął ciężko.

— _Użyłem go, by wyleczyć likantropię u Remusa. Mogłem go zdominować, ale nie widziałem w tym sensu. Nadal jestem na niego zły za to, co mi zrobił, i gdyby był w moim stadzie, nie wiem, jakby to się kiedyś skończyło. W ten sposób zlikwidowałem powód kilku ewentualnych problemów._

— _Ale ty nie użyłeś Kamienia, tylko swojej krwi. Jak to wytłumaczysz?_

— _Kamień jest we mnie. Dlatego nie mogę go oddać._

— _Słucham? _— Severus nie bardzo mógł to pojąć.

— _Teraz ja jestem Kamieniem Filozoficznym._

Snape przerwał kontakt mentalny. Musiał się uspokoić po usłyszeniu takiej wiadomości. Część przepowiedni stawała się dla niego coraz bardziej jasna. Czyżby Kamień był tą mocą, której nie miał Czarny Pan, a którą posiadał Potter? Kiedyś myślał, że to likantropia. Teraz dochodził jeszcze Kamień. A może chodziło o połączenie obu? Odetchnął kilka razy głęboko i wrócił do umysłu dziecka.

— _Zostawmy na razie temat Kamienia. Opowiedz, co się działo od twojego wyjścia ze skrzydła szpitalnego._

— _Chciałem na chwilę zostać sam. Poszedłem na błonia. Tam znalazłeś mnie ty..._

— _Ale..._ — przerwał mu profesor.

— _Spokojnie, od razu wiedziałem, że to nie byłeś ty. Uśmiechnąłeś się morderczo. Potem złapałeś mnie i użyłeś chyba świstoklika, bo błysnęło jaskrawe światło i znalazłem się przed jakąś ruderą. Wtedy też zacząłeś się zmieniać w kobietę. Potem okazało się, że to właśnie ta Bellatriks. Voldemort miał już przygotowaną dla mnie srebrną klatkę. Pogroził mi, kazał rzucić swoim sługom kilka zaklęć. Podczas tego pokazu sił straciłem przytomność. Ar twierdzi, że wyskoczył oknem, ale nie powiedział, jak uwolnił się z klatki..._

Tym razem połączenie przerwał Harry, czując nadchodzący atak. Wcześniejsza przerwa zastanawiała go i już miał cichą nadzieję, że może mu przeszło. Kaszel był naprawdę wyczerpujący. Bez sił opadł na poduszkę i ani eliksiry Severusa, ani zaklęcia lecznicze Poppy nie pomagały. Na koniec jeszcze, jakby tego było mało, wzrosła mu temperatura.

_Kłopoty przecież chodzą stadami_, pomyślał cierpko.

— _Zaczynasz się robić jak Severus_ — rzucił Rumuar, ale rozumiał chłopca. — _Lepiej odpocznij._

— _Harry?_ — Snape dołączył do nich bardzo szybko. — _Odpocznij trochę. Nadal jesteś wyczerpany, więc dobrze ci zrobi sen._

— _Dobrze, Severusie_ — zgodził się chłopak.

I tak nie miał siły na nic innego. Jak myślał wcześniej, kłopoty są stadne i nie dały mu tak łatwo spokoju. Koszmar, który go nawiedził, był dziwnie znajomy. Rozumiał, że to ostatnie przeżycia obudziły w jego podświadomości lęki, ale dlaczego tak bolało? Śniący mu się Voldemort znęcał się nad ludźmi, a on czuł każde rzucane przez niego zaklęcie. Dlaczego śnili mu się jacyś obcy, też nie wiedział. Czy to nie on powinien być na ich miejscu? Gdy kolejne _Crucio_ zostało rzucone, przestał o tym myśleć, a cierpienie wzięło go w swoje okrutne objęcia.

Naprawdę miał dosyć.

Otworzył oczy i zobaczył pochylonego nad sobą Severusa, i to najwyraźniej zmartwionego. Spróbował odgarnąć opadającą mu na oczy grzywkę, ale dłoń drżała mu tak mocno, że tylko patrzył na nią niepewnie.

Severus złapał uniesioną nadal w powietrzu rękę i delikatnie położył ją na pościeli. Nawet ten dotyk sprawił Harry'emu ból. Efekty pocruciatusowe były mu już znane, ale dlaczego znów je miał? Przecież one utrzymywały się przez góra pięć godzin, a od porwania minęły dwie doby. Dodatkowo było mu strasznie gorąco i czuł, że jest cały mokry. To nie było normalne, ani trochę.

Pomfrey zmieniała mu właśnie okład na czole. Nadal miał gorączkę? Przecież eliksiry powinny już dawno sobie z nią poradzić.

Severus zwrócił jego uwagę lekkim dotknięciem i wszedł w jego umysł.

— _Harry, co się dzieje?_

— _Nie wiem. A co się dzieje?_ — zapytał skołowany.

— _Nie mogliśmy cię obudzić. Krzyczałeś, szarpałeś się, jakbyś był torturowany. I jeszcze te efekty klątw, które nagle zaczęły się na tobie pojawiać._

— _Śnił mi się Voldemort. Znęcał się nad kimś._

— _Skoro to sen, to jak wytłumaczysz resztę?_

— _Nie wiem. Naprawdę nie wiem_ — jęknął.

Severus wycofał się, a on pozwolił się traktować jak dziecko. Było mu teraz wszystko jedno. Napojenie kolejnymi miksturami złagodziło skutki czarów, a zmiana pidżamy odświeżyła ciało, choć niestety na krótko. Potem zapadł znów w sen, tym razem już spokojny.

**==WSPOMNIENIE==**

— _Harry?_ — zapytał niepewnie Severus, siadając przed dzieckiem na trawie.

Chłopiec trzymał głowę na kolanach i skubał trawę pomiędzy nogami zapatrzony w dal.

— _Jeśli uważasz, że trawnik jest zbyt rzadki, możesz wyskubać cały. Powinien wkrótce wyrosnąć gęściejszy. Dobre jest też dziurkowanie trawnika, gdzieś chyba są buty do tego._

Severus oparł się na rękach i spojrzał w niebo, a zaraz potem znów w oczy chłopca.

— _Harry, znam bardzo dobrze warunki, w jakich dorastałeś. Widziałem większość twojego życia w umyśle tych... lepiej nie mówić... „opiekunów". Porozmawiam z mistrzem, by już nie wchodził na siłę do twoich wspomnień. Musisz nam jednak obiecać to samo. Nie obraziłbym się jednak, gdybyś podjął także naukę legilimencji. Jeśli chcesz, to tylko ze mną. Będzie to trudne, bo jesteś naturalnym legilimentą, a ja tylko wyszkolonym, ale myślę, że damy sobie radę._

Chłopiec zgodził się po chwili. Przesiedzieli tak jeszcze trochę czasu, rozmawiając o tym, co się stało. Lęk dziecka przed obejrzeniem przez kogoś innego jego wspomnień był ogromny, ale Severus go rozumiał. Sam nie chciał, by ktoś oglądał jego dzieciństwo.

**==KONIEC WSPOMNIENIA==**

Pomimo wyraźnego zakazu Severusa, stado Harry'ego oraz przyjaciele przyszli w odwiedziny. Pomfrey napisała mu na kawałku pergaminu, że skoro nie słyszy, to hałas, jaki robią, nie będzie mu przeszkadzał, a jednocześnie ci przestaną ją ciągle męczyć. Oczywiście nie mogli siedzieć za długo, ale zawsze to coś. Hermiona, Ron i Neville po jednej stronie łóżka. Zabini, Draco po drugiej. Reszta po krótkiej wizycie została wyproszona.

Harry widział, jak grupa się o coś kłóci, a zarumienione policzki Malfoya świadczyły, że chłopak przegrywa w tej dyskusji.

W pewnej chwili Harry chciał wejść w którykolwiek umysł, by się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi, ale nie przepadał za takimi wtargnięciami, a poza tym czuł się zmęczony.

Znów zasnął.

— Nie mieszaj do tego mojego ojca, Granger! — warknął wściekle Draco.

— A właśnie, że będę! W tych plotkach musi być ziarno prawdy, bo inaczej by cię nie wydziedziczył. Jest śmierciożercą i to na pewno on stał za porwaniem Harry'ego.

— Nie mógł, bo nawet nie było go w Anglii.

— Skąd wiesz? Z gazet? One mogą pisać cokolwiek. To nie jest dowód.

— Nie mam zamiaru się z tobą użerać. — Malfoy odwrócił się i ciągnąc za sobą Zabiniego, opuścił skrzydło szpitalne.

— Nie cierpię tego nadętego dupka — fuknęła zdenerwowana Hermiona.

— To po co w ogóle zaczynałaś tę rozmowę? — zauważył Neville. — Nie lepiej było zająć się Harrym, dopóki nie spał? Teraz to możemy też iść, bo zasnął.

— Ma szczęście, że została mu oszczędzona ta kłótnia — mruknął Ron, podążając za wychodzącymi. – _I co to, do diabła, jest inwektywa?_


	18. Chapter 18

NIŻ 6.3

**==WSPOMNIENIE==**

Harry zamarł. Raczej nikogo nie spodziewał się spotkać na spacerze. Mężczyzna nie był normalny, tego był pewien. Dlaczego? Bo nie patrzył na niego jak każdy inny dopiero co napotkany człowiek. Ten czegoś od niego chciał i po okrutnym spojrzeniu Harry już wiedział, że to nie będzie nic dobrego.

— Hej, mały! — Pomachał w jego stronę, nalegając, by podszedł bliżej.

Chłopiec odwrócił się, szukając wzrokiem Severusa, ale chyba odszedł za daleko, bo jego opiekuna nigdzie nie było widać. To, że nie słyszał, co do niego mówi nieznajomy, nie przeszkadzało mu ani trochę. Miał już swoje zdanie na jego temat i nie było ono pochlebne. Chwila, w której się rozglądał za opiekunem, wystarczyła, by mężczyzna zbliżył się do niego.

— Zgubiłeś się? Jesteś tu sam?

Harry odsunął się, a przynajmniej taki miał zamiar, ale mocny uścisk na ramieniu go powstrzymał. Złośliwy błysk w szarawych oczach nieznajomego nie wróżył mu dobrze.

— Nie uciekaj, mam ochotę się z tobą zabawić. — Uśmiechnął się złowrogo.

— Zostaw mnie! — krzyknął Harry, gdy uścisk się wzmocnił.

Severus usłyszał krzyk chłopca dobiegający z dosyć dużej odległości. Natychmiast porzucił zbieranie ziół i ruszył w tym kierunku, dodatkowo pomagając sobie czarem naprowadzającym. Kolejny krzyk utwierdził go w przekonaniu, że chłopcu coś się stało. W wołaniu wyraźnie słychać było cierpienie. Ale kto mógłby krążyć po lasach chronionych tyloma barierami? Czyżby jakiś zarażony przyszedł wcześniej, bez wcześniejszego powiadomienia o przybyciu? Nagle czarodziej wpadł na polanę, na której zobaczył nieprzytomnego mężczyznę, jednak chłopca nie było w pobliżu. Obrócił rannego na plecy i sapnął w szoku.

— Fenrir, co ty tu robisz? — warknął, ale z powodu stanu mężczyzny nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.

Po sprawdzeniu okazało się, że coś naprawdę potężnego zgruchotało mu żebra i biodro, a także spowodowało kilka ran otwartych na plecach. Po rozejrzeniu się po polanie Severus zrozumiał, że sporą część obrażeń dokonało drzewo, o które przypuszczalnie wilkołak został rzucony. Już miał zamiar zawołać chłopca, ale zreflektował się, że to nie ma przecież sensu. Różdżka wskazywała co chwilę inny kierunek, więc Harry nadal musiał być w szoku. Snape miał nadzieję, że Rumuar przyprowadzi dzieciaka do domu albo chociaż da znać, gdzie jest. Szukanie na oślep nie miało sensu, tak samo jak wołanie.

Ruszył w stronę domu, by powiadomić mistrza i następnie podążyć za Harrym. Gdy trochę ochłonie, będzie mu łatwiej go znaleźć. Fenrir nie zajął ani kawałka jego myśli. Ktoś, kto potrafi spowodować przebudzenie naturalnej magii u dziecka, raczej nie ma dobrych intencji. Poza tym za dobrze znał tego szczególnego wilkołaka, by choćby przypuszczać, że miał inne zamiary.

**==KONIEC WSPOMNIENIA==**

Malfoy krążył po swoim pokoju niczym zwierzę zamknięte w klatce.

— Draco, co się z tobą dzieje? — Parkinson pomachała mu doskonale wypielęgnowaną dłonią przed oczami, gdy zatrzymał się przy oknie i zamyślił na dłuższą chwilę.

— Nic. Zostaw mnie. Chcę zostać sam

Dziewczyna próbowała go przekonać, że z nim zostanie, ale jej umizgi zostały bardzo ostro ukrócone, a ona sama brutalnie wypchnięta za drzwi.

_Potter, oszaleję przez ciebie_, pomyślał wściekle Draco._ Co ty ze mną zrobiłeś?_

Chłopak był cały czas podenerwowany i sam nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Fakt, że Potter gdzieś znikł i nikt nie chciał powiedzieć, gdzie jest, choć nie wydawało mu się, by ot tak opuścił szkołę, doprowadzał go do szału. Inni też zachowywali się z lekka nerwowo, ale u niego ten efekt wyraźnie był głębszy.

Był tak zagłębiony w rozmyślaniach, że nawet nie zauważył wejścia Zabiniego.

— Draco? — zwrócił na siebie jego uwagę Ślizgon. Głośne westchnienie było jedyną odpowiedzią. — Mógłbyś łaskawie przestać się nad sobą użalać.

Reakcja była natychmiastowa.

— Nie użalam się nad sobą!

— Ale tak właśnie wygląda. Chodź, Potter jest w szpitalu.

Ostatnie zdanie zadziałało na niego jak prąd na krowę przy płocie. Podskoczył i złapał Blaise'a za ramię.

— Coś ty powiedział?

— Potter jest w skrzydle szpitalnym. Reszta Złotej Trójcy krąży tam od godziny, więc _on _ musi tam być.

Potter wyglądał okropnie. Podkrążone oczy i wypieki na twarzy, ale poza tym nic. Zwyczajny, przeziębiony nastolatek.

— Był u Voldemorta — stwierdziła nagle Granger, gdy zostali w bardzo małym gronie. — I uciekł mu.

— Czarnemu Panu nie można ot tak uciec. Po prostu jest chory i majaczył, jak go zapytali, gdzie był — rzucił Malfoy. — Granger, on byłby torturowany zaraz po złapaniu. Śmierciożercy nie dają najmniejszej szansy ofierze na jakąkolwiek próbę ucieczki.

— Oczywiście, ty to wiesz najlepiej, bo z pierwszej ręki? Ojciec ci się chwalił?

— Nie mieszaj w to mojego ojca!

Draco z trudem nad sobą panował, gdy wracał do dormitorium. Jednak jego odczucia nic a nic się nie zmieniły. Dopiero późnym wieczorem, zajmując swój ulubiony fotel w pokoju wspólnym, zrozumiał.

— On nas blokuje! — sapnął.

— Kto? — Blaise spojrzał na niego znad zadania domowego.

— Potter. Zablokował w jakiś sposób więź i nie wyczuwamy go.

— Możliwe, ale nawet jeśli, to co z tego?

— Nie rozumiesz? On naprawdę był u Czarnego Pana. Z powodu głupiego przeziębienia nie blokowałby nas. Granger mówiła prawdę.

— Czyli Potter znowu postawił się Sam-Wiesz-Komu? Czarny Pan musi być wściekły. Aż się cieszę, że jestem za młody na dołączenie w jego szeregi. Już nie mówiąc o mugolach, których złapie.

Zabini wzdrygnął się na tę myśl.

— Ale dlaczego nam nie powiedzieli? Świat musi wiedzieć, że Potter znów przeżył.

— Głupiś i tyle. Daj sobie spokój — burknął czarnoskóry chłopak, wracając do nauki. — Kto ci uwierzy?

Malfoy, choć bardzo chciał, nie napisał do „Proroka Codziennego". Miał za mało informacji by był to wiarygodny list. Poczeka, kiedyś będzie miał ich wystarczająco.

— A tak przy okazji, Draco. Kiedy zmieniasz nazwisko? Skoro ojciec cię wydziedziczył, to powinieneś teraz mieć inne.

— Na razie mogę je nosić. Gdy otrzymam wszystkie dokumenty, zmienię na panieńskie matki.

— Black, prawda?

— Tak — mruknął.

— I co potem?

— Nie wiem. Zwyczajnie nie wiem.

Severus stał zapatrzony w kominek w kantorku pielęgniarki. Chłopak znów gorączkował, a oni nie wiedzieli, jak mu pomóc. Mistrz Artur zajmował się teraz Gryfonem, ale nawet on niewiele mógł zdziałać.

— Severusie?

Albus Dumbledore stał w drzwiach, przeczesując palcami brodę.

— Tak?

— Jak mają się sprawy, o których rozmawialiśmy wcześniej?

Snape właśnie w tej chwili miał wielką ochotę skoczyć w stronę dyrektora i wygadać mu, i to ostro. Zupełnie nie interesował go los chłopca. Chciał tylko ten swój Kamień. Czas trochę namieszać w nieskazitelnych planach starego czarodzieja.

— Harry nie ma Kamienia Filozoficznego.

— Ale mówił...

— Tak, że nie może ci go oddać, Albusie — rzucił szybko, biorąc głębszy oddech, by nie wybuchnąć. — Nie może, bo już go nie ma. I nie wie, gdzie jest.

— To wielka strata.

— Wiem. — Udał, i to całkiem nieźle, smutek. — Chłopiec także jest tym zmartwiony i...

W tej chwili ból w ramieniu mógł oznaczać tylko jedno.

— Spotkanie. Wzywa sługi. — Zgarbił się, czując palenie aż do łokcia, które całe szczęście nie trwało długo.

— To nie wróży nic dobrego — zauważył Dumbledore, odwracając się i wracając do sali szpitalnej.

— Dla mugoli na pewno, ale nic nie możemy teraz zrobić.

— Ucieczka chłopca musiała go rozwścieczyć więcej niż sądzimy, skoro znów zwołuje zebranie.

Starzec obrócił się nagle w stronę Severusa, który kontynuował.

— Zawsze był nadpobudliwy, a biorąc pod uwagę, że ucieczka Pottera odbyła się przy większości Wewnętrznego Kręgu, to tym bardziej mu się nie dziwię. Morale jego „stowarzyszenia" — jak określił to bardzo sarkastycznie Snape — spadło drastycznie.

Nagły krzyk chłopca spowodował natychmiastową reakcję. Obaj mężczyźni rzucili się w stronę łóżka zajmowanego przez Gryfona. Kilka kroków przed zostali zatrzymani przez barierę. Dyrektor próbował ją przełamać, ale nawet po połączeniu z Severusem i Arturem niczego nie zdziałał.

Krzyk Harry'ego urywał się tylko na tyle, by chłopak mógł złapać kolejny oddech, i wszystko zaczynało się od początku.

— Musimy mu pomóc. Jak przedostać się przez tę barierę? — spytał Severus, nadal starając się przez nią przedrzeć.

— Nie dajemy rady nawet łącząc siły, więc jak chcesz się przez nią przedostać?

W tej chwili szarpiący się na łóżku chłopiec stężał, wyginając się prawie w łuk.

— Harry! — Snape uderzył pięścią w powstrzymujące go pole.

Rozbłysk mocy pokaleczył mu dłoń, ale on nie przestał uderzać. Dopiero, gdy Artur siłą go odciągnął, przestał, spinając się cały i patrząc na cierpiącego podopiecznego. Czerwona poświata została natychmiast spostrzeżona, tym bardziej, że wraz z nią ciało uniosło się w powietrze. Krzyki ucichły jak nożem ucięte.

Teraz słychać było tylko urywane oddechy czarodziejów obserwujących lewitującego chłopca. Krwiste światło tańczyło na całym jego ciele, najbardziej kumulując się na dłoniach. I tak samo nagle jak się zaczęło, wszystko się skończyło.

Bariera zamigotała i znikła.

Severus w mgnieniu oka podbiegł do opadającego powoli chłopca i złapał go, przytulając mocno do siebie zachłannym gestem.

— Co z nim? — zapytał Dumbledore, zbliżając się.

Mistrz eliksirów miał wielką ochotę schować Harry'ego przed tym szczególnym starcem, ale niestety nie mógł.

— Jeszcze nie wiem. Poppy, pomóż mi.

Kobieta, która przez cały ten czas stała z boku zszokowana, ocknęła się w końcu.

Na czole Albusa pojawiła się zmarszczka, wyrażająca skupienie, a dobroduszny uśmiech wydawał się teraz lekko nieszczery.

— Zajmijcie się dobrze chłopcem — polecił i wyszedł.

Artur obserwował wychodzącego ze skupieniem na twarzy. Nie podobał mu się ten czarodziej, ani trochę. Poznali się tylko pobieżnie, gdy dyrektor poszukiwał nauczyciela eliksirów, ale wtedy wydawał się inny. Bardziej ludzki. Sam Artur może i miał trochę na sumieniu, ale żeby tak traktować dziecko? I to chore dziecko! Zaczynał rozumieć stosunek swego ucznia do pracodawcy. Może i mu pomagał w zdobywaniu informacji z kręgu śmierciożerców, ale to nie oznaczało, że musiał być od razu jego niewolnikiem, który wykonuje bezsprzecznie wszystkie rozkazy.

— Mistrzu! — Wołanie Severusa wyrwało go z rozmyślań.

— Idę!


	19. Chapter 19

NIŻ 7.1

Pożyczam tylko motyw z ludzką ofiarą do kamienia filozoficznego z „Full Metal Alchemist" Nie będzie to Crossover.

Artur pochylił się nad chłopcem, a zaraz potem spojrzał na Severusa.

— Nie pytaj. Naprawdę nie wiem — odparł na to nieme pytanie Snape.

Pomimo że Harry był w kilku miejscach poważnie ranny, na jego ciele znajdowały się niewielkie ilości krwi, a same rany zasklepiły się, zostawiając szerokie blizny. Snape oglądał każdy skrawek ciała, sprawdzając, czy wszystkie rany goją się podobnie. Zamarł, zatrzymując się nad dłońmi Pottera. Artur zauważył to i także zerknął. Wnętrze dłoni nie należało już do zwyczajnych.

Kroki pielęgniarki ocuciły Severusa.

— Sprawdź drugą i zamaskuj — polecił szybko.

Sam zrobił to samo i podniósł głowę, jakby dopiero co usłyszał Poppy.

— Wystarczy eliksir wzmacniający. Nic mu nie jest. Możesz iść, poradzimy sobie z mistrzem Arturem.

— Skoro tak twierdzisz, Severusie. — Kobieta podała mu wspomniany eliksir z niesionej tacy i odeszła.

Snape rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające na otoczenie i odwrócił się do mentora.

— Stracił sporo krwi. Przydałaby się na to mikstura, tak by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń.

— Jest w mojej torbie. Co z jego dłońmi? — Dopiero teraz mógł dokładniej się im przyjrzeć.

Usunął czar ukrywający i kciukiem dotknął niewielkiego kryształu, tkwiącego w samym środku jakiegoś nieznanego mu symbolu. Na drugiej dłoni był identyczny znak. Klejnot był tak umiejscowiony, że nie sprawiał żadnego problemu w zamknięciu dłoni czy poruszaniu nią.

— Co to?

Severus rozejrzał się, jakby nie ufając swojemu własnemu zaklęciu, zanim cicho odparł:

— Przypuszczam, że to właśnie Kamień Filozoficzny. W jakiś sposób Harry stał się nim. Jeszcze nie powiedział mi jak.

— A co się stało z obietnicą, że wszystko, co ważne i nietypowe, będzie z którymś z nas konsultował? Nie mów mi, że już wkroczył w wiek buntu? Nie jestem na to jeszcze gotowy.

— Nie, nie buntuje się, ale zachowuje pewne informacje dla siebie. Tak bym to przynajmniej nazwał. O stadzie też nam nie powiedział. Nic nie wiemy o rozwoju tego typu wilkołaków, więc nie chcę się wtrącać, by nie zburzyć więzi z jego stadem jakąś insynuacją, która może wprowadzić tylko zamęt i niepokój. Trzeba pamiętać, że w samej szkole mamy ich dwa tuziny plus Alfę.

— Rozumiem. Rozumiem.

Stali w ciszy koło łóżka. Po podaniu mikstury na krew nic więcej nie mogli zrobić. Te dwa zaklęcia musiały zadziałać same. Zaklęcia leczące mogłyby zwolnić ich działanie, a tego nie chcieli.

Harry obudził się, gdy pragnienie dało o sobie znać. Jeszcze nigdy dotąd nie był tak spragniony.

— Pić — wycharczał przez suche gardło.

Nikt nie usłyszał.

Otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się. Sala była zaciemniona i pusta. Przez okno wpadał blask księżyca. Po jego wielkości wiedział, że za dwa dni pełnia. Teraz jednak najważniejsza była woda. No i może coś jeszcze. Wstał, dziwiąc się, że nic go nie boli, i skierował się do łazienki. Woda była cudowna. Pił ją łapczywie. Potem skorzystał z „przybytku królów", jak wesoło nazywał toaletę mistrz Artur, a nawet Rumuar. Zdecydował się też wziąć prysznic. Widok nowych blizn zbył westchnięciem, za to dłonie obserwował dłuższą chwilę.

— Nieźle mnie urządziłaś, mała — szepnął. — Ciesz się teraz upragnioną wolnością, a resztę zostaw mnie.

Kąpiąc się, rozmyślał o rozmowie z Severusem. Może jego opiekun powinien wiedzieć coś więcej, żeby w razie czego potrafił pomóc? Harry nie sądził, by mistrz eliksirów był w stanie zdobyć dla niego ofiary, ale chyba lepiej, żeby wiedział.

Teraz w ogóle nie czuł się jak dziecko. Rumuar doświadczył go swoimi przeżyciami. Kamień, a dokładniej zaklęta w nim dusza, dorzuciła swoje do tego bagażu. Jak on ma się teraz zachować?

Westchnął ciężko, wycierając się. Dobrze, że ktoś pomyślał o ręcznikach i ubraniach. Co prawda, te szpitalne były okropnie szorstkie, ale czyste i nie przepocone tak jak te, które miał na sobie.

Nie chciało mu się spać ani tym bardziej bezczynnie leżeć. Zdecydował się na spacer. Musiał przemyśleć wszystko. Krążył po opustoszałym o tak późnej porze zamku i prawie nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie. Wyjście na błonie odrzucił na wstępie, bo nie był wystarczająco grubo ubrany jak na początek listopada i nie miał też ochoty na kolejne spotkanie z jakimś zakamuflowanym śmierciożercą.

— Co tu robisz, Potter?

Nagły ruch, który ruszył w jego stronę z cienia, spowodowało tylko, że Harry drgnął. Gdyby to była inkantacja zaklęcia, to i tak nie miałby większych szans.

Z mroku wnęki, zresztą jednej z wielu na tym piętrze, wysunął się Draco.

— Co tu robisz, Draco? Trochę daleko jak na Ślizgona. Lochy są cztery poziomy niżej.

— _Spaceruję, bo nie mogę zasnąć_ — odparł Draco spokojnie zaraz po wejściu w umysł przywódcy swego stada.

— _Co, jeśli spotkasz patrolującego nauczyciela?_

— _Wszyscy już śpią, jest prawie czwarta rano._

Harry odwrócił się w stronę okna, ale zaraz wznowił kontakt z Malfoyem.

— _Na pewno? Księżyc dopiero zachodzi. Myślałem, że jest wcześniej._

— _O czym ty bredzisz, Potter?_

Brunet machnął ręką.

— _A nic takiego. Zawsze mi się wydawało, że księżyc nie świeci przez całą noc._

— _Z tobą naprawdę jest coś nie w porządku_ — mruknął Draco, kiwając z pobłażaniem głową.

— _To jak z nim jest?_

— _Z kim?_

— _Z księżycem. Niby jestem wilkołakiem, ale co pełnię jestem zamknięty. Potem nie zwracam na niego uwagi, chyba ze złości za to, co przez niego przechodzę trzy dni w miesiącu._

Draco prychnął.

— _Padło ci na mózg. Skąd ja mam to wiedzieć? Zapytaj Granger_ — powiedział ostro i ruszył przed siebie.

Chłopak z Domu Lwa podążył za nim, prawie depcząc mu po piętach. Nagle ten odwrócił się do niego.

— _Czemu za mną leziesz, Potter?_

— _Tak sobie. Też nie mogę spać._

Malfoy cicho, bardzo cicho, westchnął, ale nic nie powiedział. Gdy połączenie z Alfą było zablokowane, nie czuł się tak niezręcznie w pobliżu Pottera. Teraz było prawie jak wcześniej.

— _Byłeś u Czarnego Pana._ — Czyste stwierdzenie faktu.

— _I uciekłem, a dokładniej Rumuar uciekł_ — poprawił się Harry. — _Wydostał mnie z dworu Voldemorta, gdy ja byłem nieprzytomny._

Dziwne milczenie Draco zdziwiło Harry'ego.

— _O co chodzi, Draco?_

— _Zawsze się bałem. Udawałem, że nadążam za tobą... Chciałem... Teraz boję się choćby podążać w twoim cieniu... Jesteś..._

— _Jak powiesz „idolem", to cię strzelę_ — roześmiał się Harry, w dużej mierze rozumiejąc blondyna.

Nauczony, że będzie pełen władzy, Draco nagle stał się nikim. A on wręcz odwrotnie. Z każdym dniem stawał się silniejszy.

Malfoy prychnął urażony, ale też wyraźnie rozluźniony. Szli teraz obok siebie. Na schodach rozdzielili się. Ślizgon wrócił w mroczne tereny lochów, a Harry ruszył w stronę wieży astronomicznej. Tam też po dwóch godzinach znalazł go Severus.

— Kto ci pozwolił opuścić szpital? Wczoraj prawie zginąłeś, a dziś łazisz w środku nocy jakby nigdy nic!

Zaraz potem przypomniał sobie, że siedzący na parapecie okna chłopiec go nie słyszy. Podszedł do niego i dotknął jego ramienia, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę chłopaka. Wschodzące słońce zamigotało w jego oczach, gdy odwracał się w stronę mężczyzny.

— Dzień dobry, Severusie.

Ten nic nie powiedział, tylko wskazał drzwi.

— Dobrze, już dobrze — westchnął i podążył za opiekunem.

— _Coś ty sobie myślał?_ — Severus był wściekły i Harry był tego świadom.

— _Nie chciało mi się spać._

— _A gdyby ktoś cię zaatakował? Nie miałbyś najmniejszych szans._

— _Nie mogę być ciągle czujny._

— _Musisz, jeśli chcesz przeżyć._

Snape nakazał chłopcu usiąść na szpitalnym łóżku i zaczął sprawdzać jego stan. Wszystkie blizny wyglądały, jakby miały co najmniej kilka miesięcy, a nie dobę.

— _Czy na dłonie mam ubierać teraz rękawiczki? Czy po prostu nie przejmować się znakami?_

— _Nie, rzuciłem już zaklęcie maskujące._

— _Chyba się wyczerpało, bo widzę kamienie_ — zauważył Harry.

— _Niemożliwe, powinno być aktywne jeszcze kilka godzin._ — Chwycił go za dłoń i obrócił wnętrzem do góry. — _Działa. Nic nie widzę._

— _Ja je widzę cały czas. Pentagram alchemiczny także._

— _Jaki?_ — zdziwił się Severus, przypominając sobie symbole dookoła kamieni.

— _Alchemiczny_ — powtórzył. — _Ale to teraz nieważne. Ja go widzę, pan nie. Czy to możliwe, że ktoś jeszcze go zobaczy?_

Severus wzruszył ramionami.

— _Nie wiem. Już sam fakt, że widzisz przez czar kamuflujący, jest dziwny. Jednocześnie może to być spowodowane tym, że to ty jesteś teraz posiadaczem Kamienia i to on sam przełamuje to zaklęcie. Gdy przyjdzie mistrz Artur, trzeba będzie to sprawdzić. Nikt poza naszą trójką o nich nie wie, więc lepiej utrzymać to w tajemnicy._

Wejście pielęgniarki przerwało ich mentalna rozmowę, ale chociaż nie musieli się obawiać, że ktoś ich podsłucha.

— Jak tam samopoczucie, kochaneczku? — zaświergotała kobieta na powitanie.

— Kobieto, przecież on cię nie słyszy!

Harry uśmiechnął się do pielęgniarki.

— Domyślam się, że zapytała pani o moje samopoczucie, a profesor Snape nie oparł się pokusie zrugania pani?

Kiwnęła mu twierdząco głową, rzucając własne zaklęcie diagnozujące. Wyniki bardzo ją zadowoliły.

— Według mnie spokojnie może wrócić do siebie. Nie mam żadnych przeciwwskazań.

Severus przekazał chłopcu wiadomość i przywołał skrzata, by przyniósł mu normalne ubranie.

— _Spotkamy się po zajęciach. Nauczyciele są już uprzedzeni o braku naszyjniku. W kufrze znajdziesz zeszyt, który pomoże ci w nauce. Zapisuje wszystko, co mówi nauczyciel podczas zajęć._

— _Wszystko?_

— _Tak, wszystko. Uwagi kierowane do innych uczniów także._

— _Już mi się podoba ten zeszyt._

— _Nie ciesz się tak. To ma ci pomagać, nie służyć do zabawy. A jak usłyszę, że czytasz moje uwagi z eliksirów w pokoju wspólnym Lwów, to zapomnisz o jakimkolwiek wyjściu do Hogsmeade do końca nauki w Hogwarcie._

— _Jesteś okrutny!_ — jęknął Harry załamany, bo właśnie o tym w pierwszej kolejności pomyślał.

Był, co prawda, dopiero w pierwszej klasie i nie miał jeszcze okazji być w Hogsmeade bez opiekuna, ale przyszłe wyjścia to jedno z jego pomniejszych marzeń.


	20. Chapter 20

NIŻ 7.2

Harry wrócił do dormitorium i zaraz został otoczony przez przyjaciół. Zaczął przeszukiwać kufer i oprócz zeszytu wyciągnął też swoje lusterko, ciesząc się, że nie odesłał go do domu. Na razie będzie musiało mu wystarczyć. Kolejną rzeczą, którą zrobił, to sprawdził co z Painem. Wiedział, że nie musiał się o niego martwić, zawsze sobie radził ze zdobywaniem żywności, ale jednak chciał go zobaczyć. No i zdecydował się o poinformowaniu kolegów o jego zwierzaku, tak na wszelki wypadek. Usiadł z nim na łóżku, głaszcząc po łuskach i pozwalając mu przesuwać mu się po ręce, w poszukiwaniu ciepła.

Do pokoju weszli tylko jego lokatorzy oraz Hermiona, więc nie było to duże grono. Na widok węża na kolanach Pottera, cofnęli się wszyscy. W lusterku pytania zlewały się w jedną, czarną plamę i chłopak cierpliwie czekał, aż wszyscy trochę ochłoną.

— To jest Pain, moja mamba. Tak, jest jadowita, ale obiecała, że nikomu nie zrobi krzywdy. Wyjście z tego pokoju jest pod moim łóżkiem, więc nie ma zbyt wielkich szans by ktoś przypadkiem ja nadepnął — tłumaczył powoli.

**Harry, czy ty się z nią porozumiewasz?**

Pytała Hermiona, a on odczytał pytanie w tafli lustra.

— Tak, mentalnie. Tak jak z Ronem w pociągu, czy z Malfoyem. Legilimencja jest dla mnie prosta. I mistrz Artur i profesor Snape cały czas komunikowali się ze mną w ten sposób, więc opanowałem do dosyć dobrze.

Nie musieli znać całej prawdy o jego darze. Nie chciał by jeszcze z tego powodu ktoś go unikał.

**Dlaczego znów używasz lusterka? Gdzie masz naszyjnik?**

— Voldemort mi zabrał. — Natychmiast spostrzegł, jak Neville i Ron drgnęli. — Przestańcie! Co za idiotyzm bać się imienia, które nawet specjalnie nic nie znaczy? Od takie sobie przestawienie liter.

**Skąd wiesz, że nic nie oznacza? Poza tym to tabu.**

Neville usiadł na swoim łóżku, nadal nie spuszczając wzroku z węża.

— Żadne tabu, tylko strach. A teraz chodźmy na zajęcia, potem pokażę wam co dostałem od profesora Snape'a do pomocy w nauce — uśmiechnął się, przemilczając temat wiedzy o pseudonimie Toma. — Jak nie będziesz mnie szturchać na transmutacji, to pozwolę ci pożyczyć moje notatki — rzucił Hermionie.

Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego zdziwiona, ale nic nie powiedziała.

Harry miał dziś bardzo dobry nastrój. Nic go nie bolało po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu, ani Ar nie reagował jakoś wybuchowo, pomimo nadchodzącej pełni. Było wspaniale, nawet z widmem Voldemorta na karku.

„Dziś przejdziemy do kolejnego działu transmutacji martwej. Przedmioty do ćwiczeń macie przed sobą, a instrukcję i zaklęcie na tablicy. Będę obserwować wasze działania i korygować błędy. Proszę zaczynać." — Słowa pojawiły się i w zeszycie i w lusterku, ale to drugie na razie schował, bo nie było sensu czytać tego samego podwójnie.

Harry zastanawiał się czy spróbować. Ostatnio sporo ćwiczeń z Severusem przegapił, ale jednocześnie Ar stał się bardziej spokojny, a co za tym, także jego magia.

„Panie Thomas, różdżka to nie trzepaczka do jajek. Proszę okazać jej minimum szacunku, a jestem pewna, że odwdzięczy się tym samym."

Potter uśmiechnął się, czytając uwagę McGonagall. Ujął swoją różdżkę i nagle poczuł się dziwnie. Jego własna różdżka wydawała mu się obca, wręcz nieswoja. Obracał ją w palcach, nie mogąc się skoncentrować.

„W czymś problem, panie Potter?"

— Nie jestem pewien, pani profesor — odparł. — Różdżka dziwnie się zachowuje.

„Proszę sprecyzować."

— Oto chodzi, że sam nie wiem.

Nagłe przeczucie kazało mu odłożyć różdżkę do pokrowca. Uniósł dłoń nad kawałkiem kamienia jaki przypadł mu do ćwiczeń. Jeszcze nie zdążył dobrze pomyśleć, dlaczego to zrobił, a pomiędzy jego dłonią a kamieniem pojawił się świetlisty okręg z całym mnóstwem symboli o dziwnej regularności. Poczuł w dłoni delikatny żar, jakby właśnie grzał je przed płonącym kominkiem i znak obniżył się, przenikając i ulokowując się na stole pod nim. Drugą ręką dotknął wnętrza uniesionej dłoni samymi palcami i następnie obiema krawędzi symbolu na stole. Mocne światło objęło kamień i gdy zgasło na ławie stał porcelanowy wazon.

Harry uniósł głowę i napotkał zszokowaną twarz profesorki.

„Cóż... to był... imponujący pokaz transmutacji psychicznej" — rzekła, otrząsając się i zwróciła do klasy. — „Samo dotkniecie przez pana Pottera przedmiotu spowodowało przemianę kamienia."

Harry'ego coś tknęło.

_Czyżby tylko on widział krąg alchemiczny? Może to i dobrze, nie będzie musiał się tłumaczyć._

**Harry jak to zrobiłeś?**

Hermiona zwróciła jego uwagę po zajęciach, by spojrzał w lusterko.

— Później, nie tutaj.

Teraz, po obiedzie, mieli zajęcia z Hagridem, bo aktualny nauczyciel był chory.

— Witajcie, witajcie. Cholibka, nigdy nie prowadziłem zajęć. Co by wam pokazać?

Klasa zaśmiała się, ale ogromny mężczyzna nie przejął się tym wcale.

— Dobra. Już wim. Chodźcie za mną.

Zaczął prowadzić ich w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. Już z daleka widać było tam zagrodę. Pod zadaszeniem leżało coś białego. Dziewczęta pierwsze rozpoznały co to. Spory jednorożec powstał powoli i dopiero teraz można było zauważyć spory opatrunek na jego boku.

— Nie podchodźcie za blisko, jest bardzo płochliwy z powodu zranienia — ostrzegł Hagrid.

Harry wraz z innymi stanął przy ogrodzeniu, uśmiechając się słabo. Kochał magiczne zwierzęta, pewnie po części dlatego, że sam był jednym z nich. Przestał czytać, co mówił Hagrid o jednorożcach, obserwował tylko to nieskazitelne, białe piękno. Jednorożec przechadzał się powoli w pewnym oddaleniu, nie spuszczając z zebranych wzroku. Dziewczęta, ustawione na samym przodzie, piszczały zachwycone i jednocześnie zawiedzione, że nie chce właśnie do nich podejść. Nagle ogier zatrzymał się w miejscu, potrząsając łbem i grzebiąc w ziemi kopytem. Wyglądało to tak, jakby gotował się do ataku. Zaczął biec w stronę ogrodzenia tak niespodziewanie, że zebrani zamarli.

Zatrzymał się, rozbryzgując resztki trawy, tuż przed Harrym i Hermioną. Ron stał zaraz za nimi, wstrzymując oddech. Granger zaczęła wyciągać w stronę jednorożca rękę jak zahipnotyzowana. Ogier zarżał w jej stronę, próbując ją jednocześnie ugryźć. Natychmiast zmieniła zdanie, co do głaskania.

Jednorożec znów zaczął kopać kopytem ziemię i potrząsać łbem. Zaczął ostrożnie podchodzić do ogrodzenia, gdzie stał nieruchomo Potter. Chłopak w pierwszej chwili nie pojął o co może chodzić zwierzęciu, dopiero gdy ten położył mu łeb na ramieniu, lekko łapiąc za włosy przypomniał sobie. Pogłaskał go za uszami, mówiąc:

— Witaj, mały. Wyrosłeś odkąd widzieliśmy się ostatni raz. Przepraszam, że cię nie poznałem. Jesteś piękny.

Jednorożec cofnął się kawałek i uklęknął na jedno kolano, zniżając łeb do ziemi.

Nie zwracając uwagi na innych, Harry przeszedł przez ogrodzenie i wręcz zmusił ogiera, by powstał. Bardzo pomogła mu jego siła, bo raczej normalny człowiek miałby z tym spore kłopoty.

— Proszę, nie rób tego. — Harry naprawdę tego nie chciał.

Za dużo naczytał i nasłuchał się o długach i nie chciał by ktokolwiek był jego dłużnikiem. Severus i mistrz Artur wystarczająco jasno go o tym poinformowali.

— Nie przyjmę! Zwalniam cię z długu!

Ogier stanął dęba nad Harrym, ale ten nawet nie drgnął. Kopyta uderzały powietrze tuż przy jego głowie. Wiedział, że jednorożce są bardzo dumne. Gdy ten zauważył, że chłopiec nie ustąpi, przysiadł na zadzie i nadepnął na własny, niezwykle długi ogon. Nagły podryw i spora garść włosów została na ziemi. Pyskiem wskazał na nie, a następnie na Harry'ego.

— To dla mnie?

Jednorożec zarżał w odpowiedzi, a gdy chłopiec pozbierał ten niezwykły dar, znów wtulił się w jego ramię.

Całej tej scenie przyglądała się oniemiała klasa z Hagridem, pociągającym nosem, na czele. Gdy Potter wrócił za ogrodzenie klepaniem po plecach nie było końca, a każda dziewczyna chciała dotknąć włosów. Jednak chłopiec na to nie pozwolił i szybko schował je do kieszeni.

— No dobra, dzieciaki! Wracajcie do zamku! Jest dzisiaj zimno! — zawołał gajowy.

Ron pociągnął Harry'ego i Hermionę, a jednocześnie wskazując koledze, by wyjął lusterko.

**Opowiesz o co chodzi?**

Harry spojrzał na niebo, gdzie słońce kryło się już za horyzontem.

— Nie teraz. Miałem iść do profesora Snape'a zaraz po zajęciach. Będziecie musieli uzbroić się w cierpliwość.

Rozdzielili się przed Wielką Salą i Gryfon ruszył w stronę kwater Severusa.

Zapukał i po uzyskaniu zaproszenia wszedł.

— _Trochę ci to zajęło_ — odezwał się w jego myślach Severus, siadając za biurkiem.

— _Przedłużyły się nam zajęcia z Hagridem._

Rozmowy z Severusem były o tyle łatwiejsze, że nie musiał ciągle utrzymywać z nim kontaktu wzrokowego, jeżeli oboje chcieli rozmawiać. Co innego było, gdy któryś z nich właśnie tego nie chciał.

— _Aż boję się zapytać, co tym razem niegroźnego przywlókł na teren szkoły._ — Severus wskazał mu fotel naprzeciwko.

— _Czyli jednak istnieje coś czego się boisz?_

— _Harry!_ — ostrzegł go, ale niezbyt ostro.

Chłopak wyjął dar i położył na biurku.

— _Co to?_

— _Włosy z ogona jednorożca. Dane z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli._

— _Tobie?_ — zdziwił się.

— _Tak, a ja daję je tobie z wiarą, że zostaną użyte w dobrym celu, by przynieść dumę i mnie i ofiarodawcy._

Pochylił się w pokłonie i zakończył rytuał daru, tak jak nauczył go Severus. Włosy na blacie na chwile zabłysły i znów były takie jak chwile wcześniej.

— _Wiesz, że to bardzo rzadki dar. Jednorożce prawie nigdy nie dają nic same i to jeszcze chłopcom. Mogę wiedzieć co takiego zrobiłeś?_

Harry zajął fotel.

— _Pamiętasz tę pełnię, gdy miałem osiem lat i Rumuar wyciągnął mnie do lasu? Znalazłeś mnie trzy dni później w naprawdę kiepskim stanie pod bramą dworu._

— _Tak, przypominam sobie. Tydzień cię składałem do stanu używalności. Co to ma wspólnego?_

— _Walczyłem wtedy z dwoma gryfami o uratowanie źrebaka jednorożca._

— _A przypadkiem Hagrid ma w swojej zagrodzie właśnie tego uratowanego zwierzaka. I rozpoznał cię?_ — Przemilczał fakt, że dziecko nie miało za wielkich szans z dorosłymi gryfami.

— _Wszystko na to wskazuje. Chciał złożyć mi hołd, ale mu nie pozwoliłem._

Harry zobaczył jak obie brwi Severusa unoszą się do góry w zdziwieniu.

— _Hołd dłużnika? I nie przyjąłeś? Wiesz, że mógł ci się przydać w przyszłości?_

— _Tak, wiem. Ale i tak go nie chciałem. To jednak nic. Mogę czarować bez różdżki._

— _Jak sto procent czarodziejskich dzieci. To się nazywa magia pierwotna. Czasami się zdarza._ — zaśmiał się kpiąco, jakby tłumaczył mu to po raz pierwszy.

— _Nie rozumiesz._- burknął urażony. —_ Używam Kamienia do zaklęć. Widzę tworzący się krąg alchemiczny i nikt inny poza mną. Dziś na transmutacji zmieniłem kamień w wazon, tylko dotykając symboli alchemicznych._

Harry był tak podekscytowany, że podbiegł do biurka, zabierając po drodze kawałek polana ze stosu przy kominku. Położył go na biurku, z którego Severus szybko zagarnął cenny dar, chowając do szkatułki w szufladzie i pieczętując osobistym zaklęciem. Rozbłysk światła i stała przed nim figurka kłaniającego się jednorożca.

— _Widziałeś krąg?_

— _Nie, tylko przemianę. Zrób jeszcze coś. Możesz rzucić zaklęcie atakujące?_

— _Nie wiem, jeszcze nie próbowałem._

Severus wstał i kazał mu iść za sobą. Sala laboratoryjna była teraz pusta i profesor odsunął wszystkie ławki na bok.

— _Celuj w tę pustą ścianę. Może być zwykły Expelliarmus._

Harry wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, ale nic się nie stało, nawet gdy chwilę się koncentrował.

— _Spróbuj tak jak robiłeś na transmutacji. Co wtedy się działo? Może jakieś specjalne gesty, albo odczucia?_

Chłopiec pomyślał, zaraz potem uśmiechnął się do siebie. Koncentrując się na zaklęciu, dotknął palcami jednej dłoni wnętrza drugiej i obie skierował w stronę ściany. Huk był ogłuszający, ale całe szczęście lochy były specjalnie wzmocnione na tego typu wybuchy i tylko trochę tynku posypało się na podłogę.

— _Będziesz musiał to poćwiczyć, ale już widać, że siła czaru jest o wiele mocniejsza niż standardowo rzuconego różdżką. Jednak ćwiczeń standardowych nie pozwalam ci porzucić. Tych masz używać w pierwszej kolejności, a to co zrobiłeś teraz najlepiej zachować w tajemnicy jako dodatkowy atut._

— _Tak, Severusie._

Chłopcu zrobiło się przykro, bo chciał zrobić wrażenie na opiekunie. Spuścił zawiedziony głowę.

— _Harry, coś się stało?_

— Nie, nic — mruknął już normalnie, wracając do kwatery mężczyzny. — Jestem głodny.

Profesor nie skomentował tej nagłej zmiany nastroju, tylko podążył za nim. Po wspólnej kolacji, do której dołączył jeszcze mistrz Artur twierdzący, że tak burzliwej kolacji w głównej sali jeszcze nie widział. Chciał się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi z łaszącymi się do młodych chłopców jednorożcami. Harry wyłączył się z tej rozmowy, czując się coraz bardziej śpiący. Gdy dorośli rozsiedli się przy szklaneczce Ognistej, usiadł przy kominku i zapatrzył się w ogień. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy powieki same mu się zamknęły.

— Jeszcze tylko trochę. Jeszcze parę dni, mój drogi i będzie w moich rękach. I nikt mi w tym nie przeszkodzi, nawet pomiot Potterów. Zemsta na zdrajcach się dokona. Ukarzcie go!

Harry patrzył zszokowany jak Malfoy senior został zakatowany. Każde użyte zaklęcie czuł na swojej skórze i płakał wraz z mężczyzną, gdy oddawał ostatni oddech.

— Kocham cię, synu. Przepraszam, Draco.

Harry obudził się z krzykiem, zrywając do pionu.

Czyjeś dłonie powstrzymały go.

— Nie! Nie pozwólcie im!

— Harry, spokojnie. Jesteś bezpieczny.

Severus przytulił go do piersi, obejmując mocno.

Czując po kolacji pieczenie Mrocznego Znaku, przytrzymał tylko ramie i odetchnął podczas mijania powoli bólu. Jednak, gdy chwilę później Harry zaczął się szarpać na fotelu, a zaraz potem krzyczeć, zerwał się wraz z mistrzem z miejsca.

— Jesteś już bezpieczny. — Głaskał uspokajająco dziecko.

— On zabił Malfoya. Uznał go zdrajcą — otrząsał się powoli z szoku, przyjmując od mistrza Artura eliksir pocruciatusowe. Dopiero teraz widział jak bardzo drżą mu ręce. — Muszę porozmawiać z Draco — zdecydował nagle.

— Zawołam go tu — zaoferował się Artur.

— Nie. Chcę z sam do niego iść. — Harry wstał i lekko zataczając się podszedł do drzwi. — Do jutra, Severusie. Dobrej nocy, mistrzu Arturze.

Dorośli z troską obserwowali wychodzącego chłopca, któremu ciężar życia coraz bardziej przygniatał ramiona.

— Od kiedy ma wizje? — zapytał Artur, odwracając się do Severusa. — Czy nie powinien umieć się bronić przed takimi wtargnięciami?

— Powinien, ale mam swoje podejrzenia, mistrzu. On nieświadomie sam łączy się z Czarnym Panem, gdy wyczuje, że ten jest z czegoś zadowolony. Zauważyłem to podczas ostatniego połączenia. On w ten sposób go śledzi, choć myśli, że robi to nieświadomie.

— Czemu mu nie pomożesz?

— Wiem, że to okrutne, ale chcę by poznał swego przeciwnika. Niech wie jaki jest naprawdę. Żeby nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości podczas ostatecznego starcia. — Severus zacisnął pięści i odwrócił się w stronę kominka. — Ja chcę tylko być u jego boku, gdy ten moment nastąpi. Pragnę zobaczyć, jak ten potwór zdycha u stóp dziecka Lily.


	21. Chapter 21

NIŻ 7.3

Beta: Eledhil i Persian Witch

Harry dłuższą chwilę stał naprzeciwko wejścia do Slytherinu. Nie potrafił się przełamać.

— _Po prostu nic mu nie mów. Niech żyje w błogiej nieświadomości._

— _Ar, ja rozumiem, że urodziłeś się w czasach ludzkiej ciemnoty, ale miałem cichą nadzieję, że po tylu wiekach czegoś się nauczyłeś. Merlinie, kiedyś byłeś normalnym człowiekiem. Miałeś uczucia. Nie chcę, by Draco żył z przeświadczeniem, że jego ojciec go nienawidził. Ja bym tak nie chciał._

Lekko rozdrażniony takim zachowaniem Rumuara Harry przerwał z nim kontakt. Odetchnął kilka razy, by ochłonąć i wywołał mentalnie Ślizgona. W końcu nakazy Alfy nie znają ograniczenia, jeśli chodzi o ściany.

Malfoy wyszedł wraz z Zabinim.

— Blaise, zostaw nas samych. Ta sprawa dotyczy tylko Draco — poprosił Potter.

Blaise popatrzył to na jednego to na drugiego i odszedł bez słowa. Polecenie Alfy nie znosiło sprzeciwu.

— Czego chcesz? — Blondyn nadal nie wyzbył się swoich arystokratycznych nawyków i prawdopodobnie nigdy się ich nie wyzbędzie.

Nawet wiedząc, że Potter ma nad nim władzę, wciąż okazywał swoją wyższość, chociaż zapominał, że ten nic nie słyszy.

— Chodźmy gdzieś, gdzie możemy w spokoju porozmawiać.

Poważny ton Alfy zdziwił Malfoya i gdy ten ruszył przed siebie, podążył za nim posłusznie. Zajęli jedną z pustych o tej porze sal. Draco nie zobaczył, co dokładnie zrobił Harry, ale widział na drzwiach migoczące zaklęcia, więc domyślił się, że to czar wyciszający. Potter odwrócił się do niego.

— _Draco, chciałbym ci coś pokazać, ale uprzedzam – to nie będzie nic miłego, a wręcz przeciwnie. Chcę jednak, byś to zobaczył._

— _Chcesz się podzielić jakimś okropnym wspomnieniem? A może ja nie chcę._

— _Draco, to dotyczy twojego ojca_ — odparł bardzo spokojnie Harry.

— _Nawet jeśli, to co? Nie mam ochoty._

Harry zdecydował się wyciągnąć ciężką artylerię, skoro zwykła prośba nie zadziałała.

— _Twój ojciec nie żyje._

Szok był bardzo dobrze wyczuwalny przy tego typu połączeniu. Myśli szybko migały w umyśle Ślizgona. Nagle zatrzymały się.

— _Jak?_

— _Zabił go Voldemort. Chcę ci to pokazać._

— _Pokazać? Byłeś przy tym?_

— _W pewnym sensie._

Harry czuł, że blondyn chce zadać kilka pytań na raz, ale jednocześnie blokował mu ich przepływ do niego.

— _Chcę to zobaczyć_ — rzekł w końcu, podejmując decyzję.

— _To nie będzie miłe. Przykro mi._

Potter skoncentrował się na tym jednym wspomnieniu. Nie mógł go „pociąć", by ustrzec Draco przed naprawdę okropnymi scenami torturowania zdrajcy. Malfoy musiał zobaczyć całość.

Sam Harry ledwo to zniósł, ale jednocześnie chciał być przy Draco mentalnie. Nawet nie brał pod uwagę myślodsiewni, choć Severus posiadał jedną na zamku. Draco po wszystkim uciekł z jego umysłu i usiadł na podłodze, tam, gdzie stał. Harry czekał. Reakcja na słowa własnego ojca musiała nadejść.

I nadeszła.

Pierwsza łza wyznaczyła szlak dla następnych. Harry nie musiał słyszeć szlochu. Widział, jak ramiona Draco drżą spazmatycznie. Usiadł koło niego i objął go ramieniem, przyciągając do siebie. Draco pozwolił na ten gest pocieszenia, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu.

— On cię kochał, Draco. Pamiętaj o tym — szepnął Harry.

Harry wrócił do swojej sypialni bardzo późno. Ledwo przyłożył głowę do poduszki, a już musiał wstawać. Ciężkie jest życie ucznia. A jeszcze trudniejsze, gdy jest się Harrym Potterem.

Wolno, wręcz ociężale, zwlókł się z łóżka.

— Nie wyglądasz za ciekawie. — Napis pojawił się w lusterku, choć tak naprawdę powiedział to Ron.

— Późno wróciłem. Trochę się działo w nocy — tłumaczył się Harry, odrzucając gruby sweter na rzecz samej koszuli. — Jeśli chcecie, to przez weekend latajcie na mojej miotle. Nie krępujcie się, mnie i tak nie będzie potrzebna. Idę zaraz po zajęciach do profesora Snape'a i zobaczymy się dopiero we wtorek.

Zabrał torbę z rzeczami na dzisiejsze lekcje i wyszedł, zanim koledzy spróbowali go udusić ze szczęścia. Zresztą wcale im się nie dziwił. Szkolne miotły były fatalne. Dobre do nauki latania, ale nic poza tym. Szybsze latanie było na nich niebezpieczne dla niedoświadczonych uczniów, bo wpadały w nieregularne wibracje. Teraz rozumiał, dlaczego Severus pozwolił mu wziąć swoją, a dodatkowo na takie samo pozwolenie Lucjusza, jako ojciec chrzestny Draco.

Teraz chciał zjeść śniadanie, zanim przylecą sowy. Niestety, jak na złość, dziś musiały pojawić się wcześniej i był dopiero w połowie posiłku, gdy zaczęły się zlatywać.

Sporo osób miało prenumerowało _Proroka_, a on czuł w kościach, że ten numer będzie skupiony na sławnym nazwisku, i po raz pierwszy od kilku tygodni, to nie będzie jego.

Nie pomylił się. Spojrzał na Draco w chwili, gdy ten zgarnął swój rozłożony na stole egzemplarz i wyszedł śledzony setkami zaciekawionych spojrzeń. Severus podniósł się od stołu nauczycieli i wyszedł w ślad za nim.

Hermiona właśnie skończyła czytać i Harry zabrał jej numer, gdy ona sama dyskutowała z Ronem i Neville'em.

_Dzisiejszego poranka znaleziono zmasakrowane ciało Lucjusza Malfoya pod bramą jego rezydencji. Jak wykazało wstępne śledztwo, mężczyzna był torturowany przy pomocy _Crucio_ i mugolskich technik, stosowanych jedynie przez kryminalistów, czyli w tym wypadku śmierciożerców. Jeszcze kilka lat temu Lucjusz Malfoy uznany został za śmierciożercę, ale udowodnił, że był kontrolowany zaklęciem _Imperio_ i został uniewinniony. Jak widzimy, Mroczni nie uznali takiej zdrady i zemścili się nader okrutnie. _

_Jednocześnie światło dzienne ujrzała całkiem inna sprawa. „Prorok" z samego rana otrzymał wiadomość z Departamentu Tajemnic, gdzie miał zostać złożony pewien niezwykły dokument. _

_Głosi on, że Draco Malfoyowi zostają przywrócone wszelkie prawa jedynego dziedzica rodziny Malfoyów. Dla wszystkich jest to ogromnym zaskoczeniem. _

_Czyżby Lucjusz Malfoy, wydziedziczając syna, chciał go chronić przed śmierciożercami?_

_Czy fakt, że Draco Malfoy należy do watahy Chłopca, Który Przeżył, ma coś z tym wspólnego? Czy Harry Potter naprawdę jest w stanie ochronić dziedzica przed Tym, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać?_

Potem nastąpiła lista wszystkich rezydencji, posiadłości ziemskich i niekończąca się lista majątku zdeponowana w banku Gringotta, które teraz w całości należały do młodego arystokraty.

Rumuar był dziwnie niespokojny z powodu tego artykułu, ale nie chciał powiedzieć Harry'emu dlaczego konkretnie.

A chłopak nie nalegał, zajęty własnymi sprawami.

Dziwnie siedziało mu się na zajęciach z obrony, które ciągle prowadził Lupin. Nadal był na niego wściekły, ale teraz już nie odczuwał takiej chęci mordu jak na początku. Po prostu był zły i po cichu dziękował bóstwom, że profesor nie traktuje go inaczej niż pozostałych uczniów. Tak jakby nigdy nic się nie stało. Nie zwracał na niego więcej uwagi, niż wymagała tego praca nauczyciela. Żadnych bezpodstawnych uwag czy podlizywania się. Najzwyklejszy profesor i najzwyklejszy uczeń.

Lekcje minęły mu szybko i jeszcze dobrze nie skończył myśleć o ostatnich zajęciach, a już musiał iść do Severusa.

Atak dopadł go pod jego drzwiami, gdy wyciągnął rękę żeby zapukać. Oparł się o framugę i czekał, aż wszystko minie. Tym razem był słaby, ale mistrz eliksirów zareagował z właściwym sobie pragmatyzmem. Widząc słaniającego się na nogach pod swoimi drzwiami podopiecznego, wciągnął go do środka i nakazał położyć się na kanapie. Harry pozwolił się tak traktować, zresztą nie miał zamiaru jeszcze bardziej podpadać Severusowi, i nawet bez tego obaj mieli sporo na głowie. Mężczyzna wyszedł do magazynku. Ogień z kominka miło grzał, rozleniwiając zmęczonego przeżyciami chłopaka. Nie do końca przespana noc, dziwny sen i atak z nadal nieznanego powodu zrobiły swoje i Harry zasnął.

Severus wrócił chwilę później z eliksirem wzmacniającym. Może niewiele pomógłby na atak choroby, ale po wczorajszej nocy i nadchodzącej pełni z całą pewnością nie zaszkodzi. Na widok śpiącego na kanapie Harry'ego, zatrzymał się nad nim z cichym westchnieniem. Przywołał z sypialni koc i przykrył Gryfona, odgarniając z jego czoła niesforne włosy, które przypominały Severusowi i matkę, i ojca chłopca. Dwa sprzeczne uczucia, a jednak po połączeniu dawały niepokojący efekt.

Gdy o siódmej młody wilkołak nadal spał, Severus przetransportował go do bezpiecznego miejsca. Zostawił eliksir tojadowy, tym razem w fiolce z zaklęciem nietłukącym, jednocześnie sprawdzając pokój, czy aby nie ma dodatkowych, niewidzialnych gości. Następnie zablokował drzwi, tak jak robił to od miesięcy, i wrócił do swoich kwater.

Harry obudził się, gdy Rumuar zdecydował się ponudzić przy drzwiach. Rysy na drewnie świadczyły, że znęcał się nad nimi już od jakiegoś czasu. Mocno otumaniony przez dominującego podczas pełni osobnika, nie miał szans powstrzymać wilczej natury. A skoro przez tyle czasu nie udało mu się przełamać barier Severusa, to raczej nie musiał się obawiać, że zrobi to teraz.

Nagle spostrzegł znajomy płyn w małej fiolce na stole.

— _Nie wypiłeś eliksiru!_

— _Nie widziałem sensownego powodu, by go pić. Nie przepadam za nim. Ogłupia mnie. _

— _Bo właśnie o to w nim chodzi. Masz być po nim spokojniejszy._

— _Chyba chciałeś powiedzieć uległy. Och, mój drogi nosicielu, nie ma tak dobrze. Raz na jakiś czas chcę trochę wolności._

— _To jest szkoła! Chcesz narazić dzieci, bo ci się sprzykrzyło bycie gówniarzem i słuchanie jedenastoletniego dzieciaka?_ — Harry niewiele mógł teraz zdziałać, ale nadal próbował.

Rumuar w te dni był potężny, a ponieważ żył w jego ciele, nauczył się bardzo dobrze posługiwać legilimencją. Przecież jego nosiciel był naturalnym legilimentą.

— _Co chcesz teraz zrobić? _— zapytał już spokojniej.

— _Nic specjalnego. Nie zagrożę ci, jeśli o to chodzi. Mam ochotę na spacer. Szkoda, że nie zabrałeś tej swojej peleryny niewidki. Poszedłbym sobie w kilka miejsc. Myślę, że łazienka Ślizgonów jest akurat oblegana._

— _Z tobą naprawdę jest coś nie tak. Najpierw dobierasz się do Draco, a teraz chcesz podglądać chłopców. Po takim zachowaniu można stwierdzić tylko jedno..._

— _No co?_ — Rumuar uśmiechnął się w duszy.

— _Jesteś pedofilem!_ — wrzasnął na niego wściekły Harry.

— _Od razu pedofil. Kto powiedział, że będę podglądał małolaty? Raczej myślałem o ostatniej klasie. Lubię popatrzeć na muskularne ciałka z włosami tam, gdzie trzeba._

— _Jesteś gejem. Dobrze podejrzewałem jeszcze w Snape Manor. Kręciłeś się wystarczająco często przy niektórych wilczych gościach._

— _Chcę ci przypomnieć, że to „ty" się kręciłeś. Ja jestem tylko twoją drugą świadomością, schizofreniku._

Harry sapnął, ale niewiele mógł zrobić ponadto. Całe szczęście, nawet magia wilkołaka nie dawała rady przełamać barier Severusa. Sam mistrz zatroszczył się o to.

A jednak o czymś zapomniał.

Wilkołak cofnął się od drzwi, aż do połowy pokoju.

— _Co chcesz zrobić?_

— _Zaraz zobaczysz_ — rzucił, dotykając palcami lewej dłoni wnętrza prawej.

— _Nie! Nie wolno ci!_ — Chłopak już wiedział, co ten chce zrobić.

Krąg pojawił się w powietrzu, gdy tylko Rumuar wyciągnął przed siebie ręce. Szybkość, z jaką uderzył w drzwi, przeraził Harry'ego. Sam nie miał jeszcze czasu dobrze poznać mocy zaklęć użytych w ten sposób.

Gdy opadł kurz w miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą były drzwi, ziała teraz przepastna dziura.

— _Nie rób tego! Rumuar!_

Jednak władza Pottera była niewystarczająca. Wilkołak wyszedł z lochów. Nikt nie stanął mu na drodze i Harry zaczął przypuszczać, że na tę część zamku zostało nałożone zaklęcie wyciszające.

— _Rumuar!_

Jedyną reakcją wilka było tylko mocniejsze zepchnięcie jaźni chłopca w głąb siebie. Harry'emu pozostało tylko obserwowanie. W pierwszej chwili myślał, że Ar wyjdzie na zewnątrz, lecz gdy ten zaczął się wspinać wyżej, przestał się łudzić.

Wilkołak wyszedł na żer.

Teraz mógł tylko się modlić, by nikt nie łamał regulaminu akurat dzisiejszej nocy i nie krążył po korytarzach. Zapach istot ludzkich był teraz wyczuwalny szczególnie mocno i Gryfon już wiedział, że modlitwy nie pomogły. Nagle w nozdrza wilka uderzył bardzo znajomy zapach.

— _Nie, Ar! Nie możesz! Tylko nie..._

Za późno.

Jeszcze zanim zobaczył te osoby, wiedział, że to się źle skończy. Zaczął krzyczeć, ale nic to nie pomogło. Widział szok na ich twarzach. Nic nie mogli zrobić. Nie mieli szans na obronienie się przed wilkołakiem. Serce mu pękało, gdy Rumuar kolejno dopadał swoje ofiary, wgryzając się w nie z warkotem.

— _Nie! Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Dlaczego właśnie ich? Co oni ci zrobili, że tak ich karzesz?_

Rumuar zaśmiał się perfidnie, podnosząc swoją zdobycz za pomocą _Mobilicorpus_ i kierując się w stronę szpitala.

Pomfrey, obudzona nagłym hałasem, stanęła przerażona, widząc zakrwawione postacie, kładzione na łóżkach przez wilczą postać Harry'ego Pottera, którego w ogóle nie powinno tu być.

— Panie Potter...?

Warkot uciszył ją natychmiast, a wilkołak opuścił szpital. Nie pozostało jej nic innego, jak zajęcie się rannymi i wezwanie Snape'a.

Mistrz eliksirów przybył natychmiast na nagłe wezwanie pani Pomfrey. I pomimo, że w szkole dosyć często zdarzały się pojedynki w czasie ciszy nocnej, nie spodziewał się zastać takiego widoku. Zakrwawione łóżka i biegająca pomiędzy nimi pielęgniarka.

— Co się stało?

— Szukaj Harry'ego Pottera i jego zapytaj! — krzyknęła rozdrażniona. — Nie wiem, co się dzieje, ale zaatakował w swojej wilkołaczej formie, a następnie przyniósł ofiary tutaj.

— To niemożliwe! Osobiście go zamknąłem... — Nowa umiejętność chłopca natychmiast przyszła mu do głowy. — Poradzisz sobie? — zapytał. — Przyślę zaraz mistrza Artura.

— Tak, idź. Zatrzymaj go, zanim jeszcze kogoś pogryzie.

Już miał wykonać polecenie, gdy coś rzuciło mu się w oczy. Dotąd nie sprawdził, kogo ukąsił wilkołak.

— Kto to?

— Hermiona Granger i Ronald Weasley.

Snape wypadł za drzwi niczym burza. Teraz Harry nie miał dużych możliwości powstrzymania Rumuara, a jeżeli dodatkowo jego podejrzenia są prawdziwe i nie wypił eliksiru, szanse spadały prawie do zera.

I nieważne jak niezwykłym chłopcem stał się Harry, teraz nic nie mógł zdziałać przeciwko poczynaniom wilka. Czyżby jedynym wyjściem było uśpienie Rumuara i tym samym poddanie chłopca cierpieniom transformacji podczas pełni, podczas gdy magia wilkołaka będzie się kumulować w sposób całkowicie niekontrolowany?

Severus znalazł Pottera na błoniach dopiero o świcie, gdy przemiana na tą dobę dobiegła końca. Widząc zbliżającego się mistrza eliksirów, chłopiec wstał i spuścił głowę.

— _Chodź!_ — rzucił tylko mężczyzna i, przerywając połączenie, zawrócił do zamku.

Gryfon posłusznie podążył za nim. Snape wpuścił go do salonu i skinieniem głowy nakazał zająć fotel. Sam podszedł do szafki i wyjął z niej kolejny eliksir tojadowy.

— _Wypij!_ — Podał mu fiolkę łacząc się mentalnie i czekał aż chłopiec ją opróżni. — _Nigdy więcej nie pozwolę ci samemu pić tego eliksiru. Ktoś zawsze musi być świadkiem._

Harry wypił miksturę i oddał mu pustą buteleczkę.

— _Chcę porozmawiać z Rumuarem_ — zażądał Severus.

— _Nie_ — odparł krótko Harry.

— _Dlaczego?_

Potter tylko wzruszył ramionami. Takie zachowanie nie pasowało do tego chłopca.

— _Co się z tobą dzieje, Harry?_

Znów wzruszenie ramionami. Potem ciężkie westchnienie i położenie głowy na oparciu fotela oraz zamknięcie oczu.

— Moje życie jest przerąbane. Nigdy nie powinienem był się narodzić.

Szept chłopca był ledwie słyszalny. Severus nic nie powiedział. Bo co miał mu powiedzieć? Że ma rację? Jego matka i ojciec pewnie by żyli? Przyjaciele nie zostaliby przez niego pogryzieni? Jednak z drugiej strony Voldemort panowałby do dziś nad całą Anglią, a śmierć poniosłoby całe mnóstwo mugoli.

— _Każdy medal ma dwie strony i choć nie zawsze obie nam się podobają, musimy umieć wybrać tę lepszą._ — Nawet teraz połączenie z chłopcem było możliwe, bo nie wyrzucił go z umysłu.

Harry spojrzał na niego smutno.

— _Wieczorem odchodzę z Hogwartu. Przeproszę ich następnym razem, gdy się spotkamy, a na pewno się spotkamy. Niestety, nie będzie to miłe powitanie_ — mruknął.

— _Harry, o czym ty mówisz? Nigdzie nie pójdziesz._

Chłopiec zaczął zasypiać, będąc pod działaniem mikstury.

— _Przepraszam, Severusie. To nie mój wybór_ — usłyszał na koniec. _— Rumuar zawarł umowę._

— _Jaką znowu umowę? Z kim?_

— _Z nim._

Serce Severusa omal nie stanęło. Jeśli obaj myśleli o tej samej osobie, to szala zwycięstwa Jasnej Strony zaczęła teraz gwałtownie przechylać w kierunku porażki i to druzgocącej.

Potter zasnął, ale on musiał działać. Miał czas do wschodu księżyca, kiedy to Rumuar przejmie całkowitą kontrolę nad chłopcem. I choć dawka eliksiru powinna dać szansę gospodarzowi, zbyt dobrze znał Harry'ego. On sam pewnie pójdzie na własną zgubę.

Pomoc może uzyskać u mistrza Artura i Dumbledore'a. We trójkę powinni dać radę zatrzymać wilkołaka przez dwie noce. Potem zostanie im miesiąc na ponowne uśpienie wilczej natury. To było jedyne wyjście.

Aktywował wszystkie możliwe bariery na drzwiach i pobiegł do ambulatorium. Artur pewnie nadal zajmował się rannymi. Po drodze, wysłał patronusa do dyrektora, prosząc o pilne spotkanie właśnie w szpitalu.

Trzy godziny zajęło im omówienie wszystkich możliwych alternatyw i zgodzili się na użycie nawet klatki by powstrzymać chłopca przed pójściem.

Nic nie zaalarmowało Severusa. Cały czas był przekonany, że Harry śpi pod wpływem eliksiru.

Niestety, były to błędne przekonania.

Gdy po burzliwej rozmowie wrócił do lochów, został obok drzwi wejściowych ogromną dziurę w ścianie i, nadal aktywne, zaklęcia wyciszające w korytarzu.

Nikt nie zauważył niczego podejrzanego, bo jego kwatery znajdowały się na końcu korytarza i tylko naprawdę ważny powód mógł tu kogoś sprowadzić.

Chłopca oczywiście nie było.

Koniec części pierwszej.


End file.
